The Wind Fighters
by Avain1991
Summary: Inspired by Naruto Hatake this is an AU story of how Naruto's life was changed by the kindness of a Shinobi and Kunoichi with no one else in their lives. Naruto/Temari Kakashi/Kurenai later Kiba/Hinata
1. A New Life

After reading a story called Naruto Hatake I thought about what if Naruto's world was even more changed that night the Nine-Tailed was sealed away.

This is my first Naruto fic so please review.

I don't own Naruto I'm not getting paid I'm just in it for the fun

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping in the arms of the Third Hokage the old man was still trying to deal with the knowledge that the Fourth had just sacrificed his life to seal away the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon in his own son.

_"Minato I hope you knew what you were doing when you made Naruto the jailer of such a thing."_

He was brought out of his thinking by the sound of knocking at his door as his former student Jiraiya of the Sannin walked in followed by Kakashi Hatake, Mito Gai a man with a bowl haircut and green spandex suit with a vest and orange leg warmers, Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress of Konoha with a red shirt and what appear as a white dress like thing covering her, and his son Asuma Sarutobi with a black shirt and pants as well as a vest like Kakashi, and Gai except his hair looked unkempt and the early stages of a beard on his face.

All four were young Jounin ninja Kakashi being the most renowned as the Copy Ninja thanks to the Sharingan kept hidden by his headband, and the mask he wore that covered all of his face but his eyes and weasel like silver hair. Last to enter the room was Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga clan he had long black hair a green kimono that had the Hyuga mark on the back and his eyes were pail, and empty missing an iris just liked every member of his clan with their Byakugan bloodline.

"Thank you all for coming."

"Why are we all here Sensei?" Jiraiya asked his usual happy appearance gone.

The Sarutobi elder stood on his feet as he held up the child before them "This is Naruto Uzumaki the child that the Fourth sealed the spirit of Kyubi better known as the Nine-Tailed Fox into." everyone in the room looked at the child as it turned in its sleep so they could all see the young face as well as the whisker marks that were on it.

Kakashi and Jiraiya recognized the hair and face and almost started to cry when the baby opened his eyes and looked at them with familiar blue eyes.

"He couldn't have…"

Kakashi started to say before Jiraiya interrupted him "That's my Godson alright." everyone turned to look at him in shock as the man now openly wept. The tears started to mix with the red face paint he had on as they dripped down his face onto his red vest and silver clothing his long spiky hair the same color

_"Minato why?"_ He thought as he looked at the small child.

"Hokage-sama I'm afraid I don't understand."

Gai said the Third sighed as he said "This child is the son Minato Namikaze AKA the Yellow Flash AKA the Fourth Hokage, and his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki a survivor of the whirlpool massacre."

Hiashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai all turned bug eyed at the statement as they all looked at the young man with new and greater respect.

"Minato wanted his son to be thought of as a hero, but I have a feeling that no one in this village will think that way if they knew about the Fox so I've decided to trust only those of you in this room right now." Everyone in the office nodded their head once letting him know they understood. "As of tomorrow morning I will resume my position as Hokage, however I have yet to decide on what to do with Naruto."

"I'll take him." Everyone turned to Kurenai in surprise "My apartment isn't very large but he'll be comfortable there until he gets bigger."

"I'll help you. We can use my family's estate to give him enough room to grown in." Kakashi said making the genjutsu mistress look at him with gratitude.

"Are the two of you sure neither one of you are over the age of twenty yet?" The old man asked secretly happy that even one of the ninja he had called was willing to help the small child.

"Minato-Sensei was like a father to me and I remember what it's like to lose your family at a young age I wouldn't dream of putting that on anyone." Kakashi said making everyone even Hiashi Hyuga smile at the young man

"I also have lost family though I wasn't as young as either Naruto or Kakashi I wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone." Kurenai said as the Hokage nodded.

"Very well. I'll leave Naruto's care to the two of you and I hope everyone in this room will help watch over him as he grows."

"Hai Hokage!" Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma, and Hiashi yelled conviction completely covering their voices. The elder Sarutobi smiled at the sight this was just evidence to what he had always said about Konoha truly being a place where the ninja of the village looked after each other. "Alright as of right now Naruto Uzumaki no longer exists he is now Naruto Hatake- Yuhi adopted son of Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. Dismissed."

Kurenai walked forward and took the baby from the Hokage's arms and listened to him coo as he shifted and snuggled into Kurenai's body and fell back asleep.

"I'll lead you to the place."

"I'll have Neji's old bed sent to you I'm sure Hizashi won't mind helping out a starting family." Hiashi said as he smiled at the new parents

"Thank you." Kurenai said Kakashi nodded his thanks as the two of them were leaving the office the sliver haired Sannin said.

"When the time comes I'd like to help train him. Mainly signing the Toad contract, summoning, and the Rasengan."

Kakashi nodded "I can handle the Rasengan when he's ready but I'll leave the summoning jutsu to you."

Jiraiya smiled as he said "Alright I'll see you two in about thirteen years?"

Kurenai and Kakashi nodded as they left the Hokage's office.

"Do you think they can handle parenthood?"

"I have complete faith in the two of them. Kurenai will make a great mother, and who better to watch over Minato's son then his own student?"

Jiraiya nodded his head he would've taken Naruto in himself except that the road was no place to raise a child, and with his constant traveling as well as keeping up his spy network. Not to mention what it would've done to his "research" time.

The streets of Konoha were empty as the sun's rays starting to illuminate the grounds the only ones seen were two Jounin ninja as they headed towards their new home.

"I don't think it's safe to leave Naruto looking like his biological father at least not completely. At the very least we should change his hair color."

Kakashi was in deep thought as he said "That plus the Hatake family tradition should help keep him hidden."

"Hatake family tradition?"

"From a young age all of us wear these mask my great-grandfather started it as a way to both keep his identity hidden from the world and to make himself appear mysterious. From the time my mother and father took me out into public I had one of these mask on over the years."

Kurenai was surprised to hear that. _"So that's why he's always wearing that mask?"_ She thought as they continued to walk.

"He should have your hair color. Black hair is more common than sliver." Kakashi said as he looked at the baby in her arms

"A little piece of the both of us huh?" Kurenai asked in a teasing voice. Kakashi gave a quite laugh as the two of them continued walking Kakashi was surprised when he heard his laugh he had been sure it would've been years before he heard it again.

The two of them walked until they came to a house it wasn't as large a house as you'd expect from say the Hyuga's or the Uchiha's but it was big enough for a family of six with a large front and back yard. Kakashi hadn't laid eyes on it since his father had committed suicide after he had broken down from his years as the captain of an ANBU team. The White Fang of Konoha was placed on the memorial stone though few knew the real reason behind his death

"I hope this isn't the way you live?"

Kakashi smiled as he said "I haven't been to this house since my father died all those years ago when I was in the Academy."

Kurenai looked like she regretted her words after she heard that "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known." Kakashi said as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He opened it "Looks like it all mainly exterior damage." he said as he looked at the home of his childhood.

"That's good it'll save us some money on fixing the place up." The kunoichi said as she looked at the white walls of the house. The two were barely into the hallway when there was a knock at the door

_"That was fast."_ Kakashi thought as he opened the door for an identical match of Hiashi Hyuga if it wasn't for the headband across his forehead. "Hello Hizashi thank you for coming by so soon."

"My pleasure Kakashi I've brought a few things with me along with the crib that Neji use to use." The man said as he lifted a backpack "Some dippers, clothing, and what not you might need until you can stop by a store to collect the rest of the materials."

"Thank you very much." Kurenai said as she walked over to them.

"He looks very peaceful. May I?"

"You'd be lucky if you did. Kurenai hasn't let anyone touch him since we've left the Hokage's office." Kakashi said teasing her a little bit the grown woman just scowled at him as she stuck her tongue out at him, and left the new father with the Hyuga member.

"See what I mean. We've barely had him for half a day and already she's over protective."

Hizashi just laughed as the two men walked down the hallway and into the room across from the master bedroom.

"This use to be my room I think it's the best place for him." Kakashi said as he opened the door and started to clean up the room a little for his new son. While he did this Hizashi set up the crib and set the backpack of supplies on the floor next to it

"One tip. Take turns taking care of him at night it helps with the sleep depravity." Hizashi teased as he left the homestead laughing a little.

"I don't think I liked that little jab you made towards me." Kurenai said once she walked into the nursery

"Well it's true ever since we got him I've yet to be able to hold my son because his mother doesn't seem to want to let him go."

"I was taking him into the other room to put up the genjutsu around his hair!" The young woman defended herself making Naruto turned in her arms as both parents flinched at the sight afraid that they had woken him up. After he continued to sleep for a few seconds both of them released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding.

"How about we keep the fights to after we close the door?"

"Agreed." Kurenai said in a softer tone as she laid their son in the crib. Kakashi was surprised how much the darker shade of hair seemed to affect his appearance so much so that he lifted his headband to look at the genjutsu with his Sharingan eye.

"Very well placed Kurenai."

"Thank you." She said as he lowered his headband covering his eye again. Once she got over the shock of seeing the Uchiha bloodline she asked him. "Where did you get that?"

"My teammate Obito Uchiha gave it to me when he died. I had lost my left eye and while he lie dying under a rock pile he had our other teammate Rin give me his eye to replace mine. That was the same day that I learned that one that breaks the rules is trash but one that would abandon a comrade is worse than trash."

"It's a good lesion to teach Naruto once he's older."

"I planned it to be lesson number one." Kakashi said as he opened the bag and pulled out a baby blanket and placed it on their new son to keep him warm.

"Let's get some shut eye tonight's battle took a lot out of everyone." Kurenai suggested as they both walked out of the room Kakashi pulled out one of his Ich Ich books "He better not find one of those till he's Nineteen." Kurenai warmed

"Thirteen."

"Eighteen."

"Fifteen."

"Eighteen."

She said a second time making Kakashi turn to see her red eyes glaring at him he just sighed as he said "Alright Sixteen."

"Thank you…Wait a minute?!"

"Too late sixteen it is." Kakashi said with a small laugh as Kurenai threw a kunai at his head which he ducked without looking up from his book "Alright. Seventeen?" he said in a bored voice thought she knew that was just his normal tone.

"Fine. But if I find out that you've let him read any of that beforehand I'll burn every one of them."

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he looked at her. "You wouldn't?!"

"Try me." Kakashi knew from the tone in her voice that she was absolutely one hundred percent serious so he sighed again this time in defeat as he said

"Alright I'll make sure to keep them hidden from him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said in a defeated tone as he moved to lie down on the couch.

"Take the master bedroom I'm sleep here."

"This is you're…"

"For the duration of Naruto's life it's our house, and since neither one of us knows each other that well I'll sleep here and you can have the room."

"Alright if you're positive." Kakashi nodded as he went back to his book.

Kurenai woke up a few hours later to the sound of Naruto crying as she walked to his nursery she caught the start of a voice singing to her new son.

**_"Love is not proud. Love does not boost. Love after all matters the most. Love does not run. Love does not hide. Love does not keep locked inside. Love is a river that flows through, and Love never fails you. Love will sustain. Love will provide. Love will not cease at the end of time. And Love will protect. Love always hopes. And Love still believes when you don't. Love is the arms that are holding you. Love never fails you. When my heart won't make a sound. When it can't turn back around. When the sky is falling down. Nothing is greater than this (greater than this.) Cause love is right here. Love is alive. Love is the way the truths alive. Love is the river that flows through. Love is the arms that are holding you. And love is the place you will fly too. Love never fails you."_**

Kurenai looked in to see Kakashi cradling Naruto as he sang to him she had never heard something so beautiful heck she was just surprised to hear that Kakashi knew how to sing. Naruto just started to coo as Kakashi laid him down in his crib again coving him with a blue baby blanket "Goodnight my son sleep tight." Kakashi said as he leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead through his mask. Naruto made a few more sounds as he yawned then closed his eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"What song was that?"

"I don't know. I heard Minato-sensei sometimes sing it to Naruto when he was still inside the womb. I just thought he'd want to hear something familiar."

Kurenai felt a part of her heart throb at the words "That's very generous of you Kakashi."

"I remembered that the little things that my parents use to do are the things that stuck with me the most when I thought about them."

Kurenai walked over and looked down at the newly dark haired boy. "He sleeps so peacefully it's almost like to him nothing at all has changed in his life."

"He knows that there has been a change. He just doesn't realize it yet." Kakashi said in a solemn voice as the shinobi and kunoichi left the room to allow the young one to sleep in peace.

* * *

Song is Love Never Fails by Brandon Heath

R&R


	2. Family Life

Sorry about the wait but with the franken storm and work I didn't have a lot of free time.

* * *

Chapter Two

Over four months Kurenai and Kakashi both agreed that the best way to train a ninja to go day's without sleep was to have then take care of a baby. However Hizashi's tip turned out to be a life saver for the both of them.

"I don't think I'd be able to get out of bed if I was on my own." Kurenai said as she drank a cup of coffee while Kakashi cooked breakfast

"Who knew such a little thing could make so much noise?" Kakashi said as he set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Kurenai

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After she had taken a couple of bites they both heard a small cry come from out of the nursery. "I got him." Kurenai said as she wiped off her mouth and walked out of the room. As she left Kakashi started to heat up a bottle and mashed up some fruit into a mush for their son as Kurenai walked into the room Kakashi turned to see a dark haired baby in a dark blue onesy and a small black mask covering his mouth as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi said as he kissed the boy on the forehead and set down the bottle as well as the bowl of mush next to Kurenai's plate. Naruto made some gurgling noise as he started to wake up

"Kakashi can you hand me one of his bibs?" Kakashi walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small piece of cloth that he handed Kurenai.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Kakashi allowed his fingers to run across the back of her hand as he handed her the fabric. Kurenai smiled at him as he went back to the stove to finish making his breakfast.

Over the four months since they had both adopted Naruto a lot had happened. When the two of them had walked around the village with Naruto for the first time almost every civilian woman and kunoichi stopped to gush over the little bundle in Kurenai's arms and every civilian man and shinobi would pat Kakashi on the back most of the time saying. "Congratulations on your brand new son." It wasn't until they sat down with Asuma that the two realized that a certain 'Green Beast' had decided to say that instead of adopting Naruto the two of them had kept Kurenai's pregnancy hidden from everyone in the village and since she is the genjutsu mistress everyone believed that. Kakashi and Kurenai sighed with they heard that but they both agreed that since they were already planning on keeping him hidden anyway it just made the Hatake tradition easier to pull off. Kakashi produced the same light material mask that he had himself when he was a baby it was thin and breathable it also had a genjutsu on it that allowed food and drink to pass through the mask so the same that was on Kakashi's current mask so he didn't have to remove it to eat.

As time passed Kakashi and Kurenai got more and more use to the idea of being parents they were also able to always find a babysitter in Asuma, Gai (if they were desperate), or Hianite Hyuga (Haishi's wife.) who had no problems looking over Naruto as well as her own child Hinata.

It was during their first night away from Naruto when they were out for a night on the town Kakashi decided to treat her out to one of the more fancy resturants in Konoha. The two spent the entire night just talking with each other getting to better know the other Kurenai almost cried when she heard the whole story behind his Sharingan eye. Kakashi listened to her as she talked about her past and her dreams of changing a lot of minds about kunoichis that they weren't women of lose moral but warriors that protected their home. Kakashi was surprised to hear himself laughing and enjoying his time with the red eyed beauty she in turn felt the same way as they walked home both unaware that they were now holding hands as they were walking down the street until they arrived home to see Hianite giving them a knowing look as she left with little Hinata asleep in her arms.

Both Jounin blushed although Kakashi's mask kept it hidden over time the two of them went on a few other dinner dates getting to not only better know each other but also as a way to try and help make Naruto's life easier in the long run. One night in particular when Kurenai came home sore after a long day of training as she walked through the doors holding the back of her neck "Rough day?"

"That's putting it mildly." Kakashi gave a small laugh as she sat down next to him.

"Here let me help." He said as he turned and made her turn her back to him.

"What are you…mmmm?" She gave a comforted sigh as Kakashi started to work the kinks in her should and neck as he worked deeper into her sore muscles Kurenai moaned a little as she leaned forward. "Where did you get these magical fingers?" Kurenai asked in a breathless tone

"I was born with them." Kakashi said as he started to work on her lower back.

"Thank you for this. No one has ever done anything like this for me in the past."

"You're welcome Kurenai." Kakashi said as he continued working the muscles in her back and shoulders until his could no longer feel any kinks. "Now your feet." He said

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me it'll help."

"Okay." she said as she made herself comfortable on the couch and rested her feet next to him. As he started to work on her feet Kurenai moaned at his touch _"God I did needed this!"_ she shouted in her mind. Kakashi smiled as he worked it wasn't often that he was able to make a woman sound like this but he wasn't thinking of this as something from Icha Icha Paradise he saw it as a way to help a fellow ninja.

After he finished working on her feet Kurenai looked at him with a faraway look. "You would make millions if you did that professionally."

"Maybe when I retire. I don't think I could handle the quiet life unless I had to."

"It's a good retirement plan. You can teach Naruto so he can help the kunoichi that winds up stealing his heart…" Kurenai paused after she said that Kakashi saw her eyes change loss the blissful look as he saw a small bit of sorrow fill them.

"Kurenai?"

"I shouldn't have said that." She whispered Kakashi almost missed it

"Why? It's okay to dream about our son having a happy life."

"Naruto maybe the only child I ever hold in my lifetime." one of his eyebrows rose up at the statement.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Kurenai snorted as she look Kakashi in the eye "Look at me I'm not exactly what people call a catch." Kakashi was surprised at the statement

"If you think that then you're one of the dumbest women I've ever met." Kakashi said making Kurenai jump in surprise at the slightly harsh tone of his voice. "Kurenai. You're one of the most beautiful women in the village why you think of yourself in such a way is beyond me."

"Kakashi…"

"Don't you dare start to contradict that statement right now! Kure-chan any shinobi would be lucky to have caught your eye. You have a great personality one that could be compared to the sun warm and lively, your hair is just like silk soft yet strong, sure your eyes may cause a few people to finch I get the same reaction when they see my Sharingan, Kurenai you are a beautiful woman with one of the largest hearts I've ever seen. Every day when I see you holding Naruto in your arms I can't help but think I'm looking at one of the most beautiful painting in the entire world." Kurenai felt tears start to fall from her eyes as he moved to sit in from of her and he placed his hand on her cheek watching as she turned into his hand rubbing her cheek against his hand.

"Kashi-kun…"

"Kure-chan I don't know what it is about you but ever sense we started to do this together I can't help but think of you. I can barely breathe right, my heart won't stop ponding in my chest when I see you, and I swear I've laughed and smiled more in these past months then I have my entire life. You did all of that Kure-chan don't ever think of yourself as anything else but the amazing woman you are."

Kurenai slowly reached her hand forward and placed it on his cheek and tucked her fingers into the top of his mask. "There's a second one under it." Kakashi said making Kurenai give a small snort of laughter before she tucked her fingers into the second mask as well and pulled them down to reveal his face. She smiled when she saw complete trust in Kakashi's eye as she looked at his sculpted face and brought her other hand up and ran the both of them over it. Kakashi closed his eye at the touch enjoying the feeling of her callused yet soft hands as they moved along his face.

"Kashi-kun I'm falling for you too." She whispered making his eye open wide as he looked at her. "Ever since that first night when I heard you sing to Naruto I can't stop myself from wanting to be around you. My heart flutters every time I hear you laugh and I see you smile, when I watch you with our son I dream that one day you'll be doing the same for a second child that you and I actually created together…I can't stop thinking about…" She never finished the sentence as both Kakashi and Kurenai leaned forward and captured each other lips the kiss only lasted ten seconds but to them it felt like a lifetime.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Kakashi admitted as he leaned forward again to kiss her bright red lips a second time Kurenai moaned a little as she smiled against his mouth they kept giving each other little kisses until they heard the sound of Naruto waking up and wanting dinner.

Ever since that night the two of them became an official couple although the only ones who really knew they were a new couple were Asuma, Gai, Hiashi and his family, and the Hokage everyone else in the village just thought they were so sweet together especially when they had little Naruto with them the little tyke was always happy when they were walking around the village he'd laugh every once in a while a sound that melted not only Kurenai's heart but the heart of every woman in the village that heard it. Kakashi smiled when he saw that and would joke that his son would be the new heart throb of Konoha and he received a punch to the back of the head whenever Kurenai was there to hear him

"Don't talk about my baby boy like that, or I destroy your favorite books before they're a bad influence on him." she always said with a smile while Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine

"Yes dear." the copy ninja said in a defeated voice

"Now you know how the rest of us feel."

Kakashi turned to see Shikaku Nara walked toward the couple. Shikaku was walking with his wife Yoshino and their young son Shikamaru Shikaku was wearing his trademark vest that stuck out in all directions on the top, grey guards on his shoulders, and purple gloves and pants as well as ninja sandals. He also seemed to have recently combed out his goatee that ended at a point on his chin Yoshino was wearing a light green kimono and her hair was done up in a bun with two ceremonial sticks in her hair (AN: I didn't want to call them chopsticks.)

"It was rather sneaky of the two of you to keep such happy news from us." Yoshino said to Kurenai as she looked down a smiling Naruto.

"I didn't want to be pulled from active duty though I may rethink that if we have a second one." Kurenai smiled as she saw the Nara heir sleeping soundly in his mother's arms

"Must you have him wear that mask?"

"Afraid so. It is tradition in my family." Kakashi said with an eye smile at the woman.

"He's a very lively thing. He'll be a troublesome young man." Shikaku said as he shook his head

"Just because he isn't lazy like you doesn't mean he'll be troublesome." Yoshino said looking at him that he knew all too well.

Shikaku sighed as looked over at Kakashi "See what I mean?"

"Not really. Kure-chan has only given me warnings about Naruto picking up my habit of always being late or my addiction to Icha Icha."

Shikaku looked up at him and snorted "Lucky bas…" Kakashi looked frightened as he clamped his hand over Shikaku's surprised mouth.

"What were you about to say?" Kurenai asked in a sweet tone and a little smile with her eyes closed even though she looked harmless and kinda cute both men felt a shiver run down their spine "N…n…nothing." Shikaku said

"That's what I thought." Kurenai said as Yoshino and her walked ahead of the two of them once she was turned away from them both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shikaku-san swearing in front of Kurenai when Naruto is around is a worse taboo then calling an Akimichi fat."

"Right I still remember the way Chouza reacted to that word." Shikaku said remembering his friend's reaction was considered deadly to the person that attacked Shikaku shivered trying to think of what could make that seem worse. "We're actually on our way to meet up with some of the other shinobi parents why don't you three join us?"

"I think that's a great idea it'll allow the children to get to know each other better." Kakashi smiled as the two walked up to their families to hear the remints of the same conversation

"That sounds like a great idea allowing all of this generation to meet one another." Kurenai said

"Then we're all agreed. Let's head to that park for the picnic. Don't worry Inoichi always packs way to much he's always ready for Chouza's appetite." Shikaku said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as the four parents walked towards Konoha's memorial park. The four walked into a scene that made them all smile so far all of the clans and their heirs had shown up. Kurenai smiled seeing little Ino trying to play with Hinata who was being very shy Choji and his father were sitting close to the food so they could get at it as soon as available though Choji was going to be getting some of the Akimichi baby food instead of anything he saw in front of him. Kiba was playing with his sister Hana's canine partners and Shino wearing a tiny pair of sun glasses just sat there and watched everything. Hizashi had brought Neji along with them the one year old just stood near Hinata like a little bodyguard they also saw a little girl there with two buns in her hair almost like panda ears but since she was walking next to one of Chira Misusachi the best weapon's mistresses of Konoha could only mean she was Tenten Misusachi.

"Hey everyone I've brought along the Hatake's." Shikaku called out making everyone turn to see the most talked about couple in Konoha. Kakashi just eye smiled as waved at them while Naruto started to wake up making Kurenai smile down at her son. Naruto laughed at his mother's smile making her heart melt at the sweet sound she sometimes wondered if Naruto laughed just to make her smile more.

Tsume Inuzuka smiled at the sound "Kiba come and meet a possible teammate of yours." she said as she lifted her son up out of the reach of Hana's triplet dogs. The other parents smiled as got up with their respective child as well Hinata having spent the most time with Naruto smiled at her friend Naruto smiled as well as his little hand moved up and down in a crazed wave like motion that made the parents smile at his antics. Ino tried to pull of his mask only to see a second mask underneath it making a few of the parents want to face fault each of them had been hoping to see little Naruto's face his father and mother laughed at the looks on all their faces.

"It looks there is yet another mysterious Hatake in the world!" A loud voice called out making everyone there flinch at the sound as Mito Gai appeared holding a mini version of himself eyebrows and all. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my adopted son Rock Lee."

_"That poor kid."_ They all thought.

"Kakashi let it be said here and now my youthful son will beat yours my eternal rival there's will be a great rivalry that will out class even the two of us."

Kakashi the entire time was playing with his son when he looked up at Gai and said the words that always drove him nuts "Hmm. You say something?"

Gai screamed in dismay "DARN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR TOO COOL ATTITUDE!" everyone there even the kids sweat dropped at the man. "Just you wait Kakashi in no time Lee will be ready for the Flames of Youth!"

Kakashi turned Kurenai and Naruto away from the man and called out to the others "Don't look!" mere seconds later they heard screams of horror before they the Nara's, and Aburame's turned to see everyone else on the ground all of them victims of Gai's sunset genjutsu. Kakashi kneeled down and checked Tsume's vitals

"There alive well the adults are alive I don't know about the kids." a monotone voice answered. "The children are okay but it looks like they have been scarred for life."

"Thanks for the warning Kakashi-san." Shino's mother said in a monotone voice

"It was no problem I've seen what that genjutsu does to people I can't break it even with my Sharingan." the adults that were standing shivered at that motion. "They should all be able to awaken in about an hour." Kakashi said as he looked towards Gai

"Who let you adopt that poor child?"

"When I saw this little guy I knew he was meant for the Flames of Youth and since he's an orphan I adopted him."

Kakashi shook his head. "Gai you are just too much." He said as the other parents started to awaken.

* * *

Time skip (Four years)

* * *

Naruto Hatake woke up as the morning sun's rays hit his face the four year old stretched out his arms as he woke up and walked out of his room towards the kitchen still wearing his pajamas. "Morning son."

"Mm." Kakashi laughed as Naruto sat down at the table not long after Kurenai walked into the kitchen dressed in her night wear as well

"Morning Kure-chan."

"Mm." Kurenai said as she sat next to her son. Kakashi laughed again although Naruto was adopted he wound up inherited a few things from them both from Kurenai Naruto seemed to have picked up her slow waking syndrome as Kakashi liked to call it since neither one of them actually woke up until their morning cup of milk/coffee. He also seemed to pick up her studious attitude with books from Kakashi along with his mask he picked up the habit of reading while he walked and every once in a while he would adopt his father's carefree lazy tone but also his fierce loyalty towards the ones he cares about. As Kakashi laid down a plate of pancakes in front of his son and wife along with a glass in front of them both with an 'Mm' from both of them as they both took long draughts from their drink of choice.

"Much better. Morning Naruto morning Kashi-kun."

"Morning Kaa-chan Tou-san."

"What time is Shikamaru expecting you?" Kurenai asked

"Around nine. Why do you guys need to go to the hospital again Kaa-chan?" Kurenai smiled at her son as she fingered the wedding band on her right hand. In the four years of Naruto's life the two had decide to tie the knot with Kurenai's friend Anko as the maid of honor and Asuma as best man it had been a small event but it had drawn all the clan's there to see. Naruto was there ring bearer while Ino was the flower girl since her family was supplying them all. Naruto had stayed with the Nara clan while they went on their honeymoon he Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were the four best of friends they considered Shino as one as well but it was hard to call him a best friend when he barely talked to them but every once in a while when he was invited to play with them he would raise his eye brow and say yes. Naruto was the one that figured out that that meant he was smiling or as close to smiling as an Aburame could

Shikamaru liked Naruto because the two of them shared an interest in Shogi and Go almost every day the two of them would play together. Kakashi smiled the first time he saw his son learning the game of Shogi from the Nara heir Choji found Naruto and Shikamaru easy people to hang with the two of them never made fun of him and would sometimes encourage him out of his shell.

Kiba and Naruto became friends when Naruto showed that he truly cared about animals when every once in a while when he found one that was injured at the training grounds he always brought them with great care to Hana to look after. Kiba grew to respect him and after Hana's partners showed by licking his face that Naruto could be completely trusted Kiba started to consider Naruto as an honorary Inuzuka Kurenai smiled when she heard about the reason behind Naruto's fang necklace.

Naruto also showed that he had a love for nature when he and Ino were walking and always stepped around the plant life, Hinata was still shy but she opened up to Naruto more often because he would always listen to her talk and help her slowly overcome her shyness. And just like Gai predicted Lee considered Naruto to be his eternal rival just like his father considered Kakashi his.

Both parents always laughed when they remembered the first time the rivalry began the Hatake family was sitting in the park just enjoying the warm day when Gai and Lee walked up to them and Lee turned to the mask wearing boy who was reading a book about kenjutsu.

"Naruto my eternal rival I challenge you to a contest! If I lose I'll do a hundred laps around the village!" Naruto looked up from his book at the mini version of Gai and said

"Hm. You say something?"

"GAAH! HE HAS HIS FATHERS TOO COOL ATTITUDE!" Lee screamed out. "Naruto I challenge you to a game of ro-sham-bo!"

Naruto sighed as he lifted his hand and said "Alright. Ready?"

Lee nodded and yelled out. "Ro! Sham! Bo!" His hand was in the shape of a rock while Naruto had paper "GAAH! I LOST! Well looks like I have some laps to do!" Lee said as he took off

"Kakashi…!"

"Same challenge and penalty. Ready?"

"Ready! Ro! Sham! Bo!" Gai showed paper while Kakashi had scissors Gai face faulted then he ran to catch up with his son. As soon as the two of them were out of sight and ear shot both Hatake men fell over laughing holding their stomachs.

Back in the present Kurenai looked at her young son

"Well your father and I need to visit the hospital for something called a physical that's where a medical-nin checks our bodies to make sure we're alright."

"And you will be completely bored if you had to wait the entire time." Kakashi said as he sat down and joined his family for breakfast. Both Naruto and Kakashi started to eat there breakfast through there mask which made Kurenai smile the genjutsu they used was amazing to her. Naruto's mask was a dark blue while his fathers was black after breakfast Naruto dressed in his work out cloths and followed his morning routine of laps around the house, push-ups, sit-ups, and Taijutsu practice with his father. Kurenai at first was worried that they were starting his training to soon but never said anything when she heard both father and son smile and laugh as they trained together.

Kakashi set up a wooden dummy and grabbed a couple of black straps "These are training weights son three pounds apiece for now until you get older. Do you know why we use these?"

"To increase strength and speed."

"Very good. Now strap these one and let's get to work." Naruto nodded as he put on the weights and stood up. "Now I want you to wear these at all times except when in the bath of course or if I tell you to." Naruto nodded as he walked towards the dummy and started following the kata's his father had already taught him from the Hatake Wolf Fist style developed by his grandfather the white fang of Konoha. Kakashi watched his son as he worked to grow use to the weights and train in their family Taijutsu style. Kakashi looked at his watch and said "Alright that's enough for now Naruto Shikamaru is expecting you in an hour."

Naruto nodded as he stopped and walked inside to shower and get dressed Kakashi walked over towards the dummy and saw the fissures Naruto's fist had started to make in the wood. Kakashi smiled with pride _"He's on his way to being a powerful Shinobi."_ he though as he felt a presents behind him. "Yes what can I do for you?" Kakashi said to the air only for a weasel masked anbu to appear before him.

"Hatake-sempi Hokage-sama request the presents of you family in his chambers at around two in the afternoon."

"Very well we'll be there." The anbu nodded as he vanished from sight.

* * *

R&R I made up Tenten's family name and mother because we don't know much about them


	3. Surprise Engagement A Mothers Broken Hea

First off I don't own Naruto.

Second thanks to everyone that reviewed and to that reviewer who was wondering how Sasuke would be introduced that will be explained in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

Surprise Engagement: A Mothers Broken Heart

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha in his hands was a book about the different styles of Kenjutsu depending on your weapon of choice or in Tenten's case multiple choices. That was until he head a familiar voice call out "Naruto!" the young Hatake sighed as Lee and his father Gai ran up to him. Even though Lee was technically a year older then Naruto there were times where everyone though the bushy browed young man was the younger of the two. "My youthful rival how are you this morning?!"

Naruto waited a few seconds before he looked up from his book "Huh you say something?"

Lee and Gai both started almost pulling their hair out as they screamed "DARN THAT TOO COOL HATAKE ATTITUDE!"

Kakashi sneezed when he walked into the hospital with his wife but just shrugged it off as they walked into the waiting room.

"Naruto I challenge you to a race…!"

"I'd like to Lee but Shikamaru is waiting for me."

Lee fell face first into the ground as his challenge was pushed aside like that. "Maybe next time Lee." Naruto said before he walked away reading his book again. "Morning Tenten-chan." Naruto said as he walked past the weapons mistress in training

"Morning Naruto-kun." when Naruto reached the Nara complex he heard "Shikamaru when is Naruto supposed to be here?"

"Any minute now Kaa-chan." a lazy voice said making Naruto smile. Shikamaru had inherited his father's laziness much to his mother's sadness "Unless he's picked up his father's habit of always being late he was probably delayed."

Kakashi sneezed again this time with a questioning look from his wife "Guess I'm a popular topic today." Kurenai shrugged.

Naruto knocked on the Nara's door "See there he is now." Shikaku said the sound of small footsteps walked towards the door.

Shikamaru opened the door for his friend "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Shika. I would've been here sooner except Lee tried to challenge me to a race."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as the two walked along the wooden walk way around the Nara household until they reached an area next to a small grove where the Nara keep their deer herds.

"Shogi or Go?"

"Go we played Shogi last time." Shikamaru nodded as he brought out two small covered bowls and placed them on the board both boys reached into the bowl Naruto pulled out four black stones while Shikamaru pulled three white stones. "Looks like I'm white." Naruto said as they swapped bowls and started to play a match against one another. The entire time the two of them played trying to catch the other

Shikamaru smiled as he placed a stone down _"Besides Dad Naruto is the only one to give me a challenge."_ the lazy genius thought as he placed finished his turn waiting for Naruto to make his. Time passed slowly for them they were enjoying the quiet surrounded trees and animals _"All we need is a skylight so I can look at the clouds and this would be the perfect spot for Go and Shogi."_ without even realizing it Kakashi and Kurenai walked up to the two young boys with Shikaku standing there with a smile on his face.

"How long have they been at it?" Kurenai whispered so she didn't break Naruto's or Shikamaru's concentration.

"They've been playing that same game since Naruto arrived. Only taking breaks to eat and go to the bathroom." Shikaku said Kakashi smiled at the news

"They're teaching each other important lessons."

"Indeed. Patience and strategy very important to the life of a shinobi." they watched as Shikamaru prepare to place a stone before Naruto said "I resign." forfeiting the match. The three parents walked over towards them

"Naruto you could've beaten me."

"Not when you recognized the chance to make life." (AN: In Go make life means saving stones from being captured.) Naruto said smiling at his friend Shikamaru smiled as well "Noticed that huh?"

"Yep. After you would've made life I would have lost by half a point thanks to the handicap." (AN: I don't remember if black or white got the five and a half points.)

Shikaku clapped as he walked up to the two of them "Very well played the both of you."

"Thank you Tou-san."

"Thank you Nara-san. Hello Otou-san Okaa-chan."

"Yo." Kakashi said as he looked at the Go board covered with white and black stones.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru it's time for the meeting with the Hokage." Yoshino Nara's voice said from inside the clan leader's house.

Both father and son sighed "Troublesome." they said together

"We're going as well Naruto." Kurenai said with a smile at the young masked boy. Naruto nodded as he stood up and walked with his family towards Hokage tower Shikamaru and his family following them. Soon Naruto was surprised to see that not only were the Nara and Hatake family were there but all of his other male friends as well. Choji, Kiba, and Shino were there with their parents standing behind them Neji and his father were there as well Naruto nodded at the older boy who nodded back there was also a boy he didn't recognize standing nearby his hair in the shape of a ducks ass behind him stood a man with a serious expression and a woman who looked like a very caring person.

It took Naruto a moment to realize that the only other boy missing was Lee "Jiji-san where's bushy brows and Uber brows?" Naruto asked getting a snicker from Hiruzen Sarutobi while the strangers in the room all gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well Naruto this is a political meeting. One where Gai and Lee's kinjutsu would cause a lot of problems." At the mention of the forbidden sun set genjustu everyone that had ever seen it felt a shiver run down their spine. "I have called you here because it has been decided that to improve the relationship between Suna and Konoha and both councils have decided that an arranged marriage between the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage and one of Konoha's sons. As you've notice all but one of you belong to one of our clans the Aburame whose chakra bugs are famous for their ability to drain one of chakra, the Akimichi whose taijutsu and clan technique are considered great in strength, the Hyuga clan famous for their bloodline the Byakugan, the Inuzuka who along with their partners are some of the world's best trackers, the Nara's and their ability to work with deer's to use their antlers for medicine and for producing lazy geniuses and Finally the Uchiha clan with the Sharingan blood line. Not to mention the Hatake family whose patriarch and matriarch are famous within their own rights Kakashi the copy ninja and Kurenai the genjutsu mistress of Konoha."

Naruto looked over at the duck ass now named Uchiha to see him glaring at the Hatake family. "Why are they here? You've gathered all the male clan heir's but they aren't part of a clan?" The young Uchiha asked in a voice that sounded full of contempt. The man standing behind him showed a little smile while the woman looked worried about the young Uchiha's attitude Naruto kept his cool as he saw that all of the clan heirs including Neji look at the Uchiha like he was scum.

"Kakashi and his family were requested to appear. By the Kazekage himself." The Third said making everyone look at the man in surprise the young Uchiha looked like he was ready to comment when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." The door opened for a man wearing white robes trimmed with blue his short brown hair was spiky and his eyes were light brown next to him walked a miniature version of him and a little blonde girl.

Behind him was another little boy with red hair holding the hand of a young blonde. "Ah Kazekage-sama welcome to our village."

"Thank you Hokage-sama I see you have gathered them all."

"Indeed may I introduce Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha all heir of the clans of Konoha. As well as Naruto Hatake son of Kakashi and Kurenai Hatake."

The Kazekage looked at the mask wearing young man "Except for the hair and eye color he's the spitting image of your copy ninja. This is my son Konkuro, my brother in law Yashamaru, my second son Gara, and finally my daughter Temari." the Konoha villagers bowed in respect towards the family. "Before I chose a suitable husband for my Temari I wish to know what type of shinobi training these young men have already done."

Shikaku Nara spoke up first "I've started Shikamaru's strategic training as well teaching him the fundamentals for our clan's jutsu."

Chouza spoke next "Choji isn't yet ready for training our family jutsu's aren't taught till they are closer to academy age."

Each clan parent voice the same until the Uchiha mentioned that he was soon to start Sasuke's training in Fire Jutsu's. "And you Hatake what training has Naruto gone through so far?"

"Naruto has been doing a morning fitness routine of 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and laps around our house hold every morning for the last year. I have also started having him wear training weights to increase his speed and strength while teaching him the family taijutsu Wolf Fist. This morning after his workout I'm proud to say I saw the start of fissures in the wooden dummy I had Naruto preform Kata's against. Soon after he gain the ability to feel his chakra I'll teach him control and ways to increase his chakra reserves. After words I'll start with a few academy jutsu's Substitution being the first that comes to mind. I am also proud to say his mind is currently being trained by both his mother and the Nara family to increase skills and knowledge. There hasn't been a single time I nor his mother has been able to best him in a game of Go or Shogi."

The clan parents there all gasped at the regiment the young Hatake was working through as did all but one of the children. "Then my decision has been made clear for me. I chose Naruto Hatake as my daughters Fiancé and my future son in-law." While the other clan heads were nodding in understanding

Fugaku Uchiha was furious "Why are you choosing the son of a thief when you could have an elite for a son in-law?" the Kazekage looked at Fugaku and said

"My daughter will attract a lot of unwanted attention from not only my enemy's but from yours as well since she is to be staying here I want to make sure her fiancé is able to protect her. At your son's current level I'll bet Naruto here could defeat him in a single move."

"What would be the stakes?" A new voice called out everyone turned to see the weasel masked Anbu that had approached Kakashi this morning.

"If your Sasuke can prove me wrong I'll have Temari marry him, however if I am right you must hand over one of your B ranks fire jutsu's."

Fugaku smiled "Deal. Sasuke show them what an elite can do." Sasuke nodded at his father before he glared at Naruto.

"Naruto 100 time 10." Kakashi said making Naruto smirk as he walked forwards until he was in the middle of the room and pulled out his book and waited for Sasuke to make the first move. He didn't have long to wait "You dobe I'll teach you to respect your betters!" Sasuke yell as he charged Naruto his fist ready to swing only for him to hit air.

"Too slow." Naruto said making Sasuke look behind him to see Naruto kneeling on the ground his hands in the tiger sign "You lose. Leaf Village secret finger jutsu!" Naruto cried out as he stabbed his fingers forward making Sasuke cringe when he felt the fingers violate his ass and shot into the air in pain. "1000 years of death!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke shot forward and hit the roof of the Hokage's office and falling onto the ground out cold. Naruto kneeled there waiting until he started to hear someone snicker he looked behind to see the Kazekage's son Konkuro trying desperately to hide his laughter until he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing Kiba wasn't far behind him soon all of the young men, Temari, and the parents except for the Uchiha's were almost rolling on the ground laughing at the sigh they had just seen.

Even the Anbu snickered a little as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Kazekage "One B ranked Uchiha fire Jutsu as promised." the kage nodded as he placed the scroll in his robe pocket. "Now that that is settled. Temari you will be staying here with your fiancé and his family."

Temari nodded but Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes he decided to ask something to help her "Is there any way she could visit from time to time?" Temari looked at Naruto in surprise but it quickly changed to gratitude.

The Kazekage scratched his chin in thought "I don't see why not, but I would prefer if you wrote a head for permission to enter the village since she will considered a member of Konoha." Kurenai smiled at her son's thoughtfulness towards the young girl. "That's fine." Kakashi said looking at his son pride shining in his eye as he rustled his hair.

"Before we leave I ask that you please ensure that she receives training in her wind nature chakra?"

"Of course. I'll ask Asuma to help since he too has wind nature chakra."

The Kazekage nodded as he looked at his sons. "Say goodbye to your sister it may be a while before you see her again." Konkuro nodded as he walked forward and hugged his twin then walked towards Naruto

"Take care of her."

"With my life." Naruto vowed Konkuro nodded. Gara walked up to Temari who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly the young man was surprised at the action but returned it after a few moments of shock.

After she released him Gara walked over to Naruto. Gara offered his hand to Naruto who knocked it aside and hugged the red head as well surprising him even more. "We're brothers now Gara no need to be so formal." The black haired boy said to the red head who almost seem to cry when he was in his new brother's arms.

"Take good care of Onee-chan?" He whispered trying so hard no to cry

"I promise, and I never break my promises just ask any one of my friends." Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Choji all nodded to show he was telling the truth. Kakashi smiled at his son and Kurenai almost looked ready to cry when she saw the small happiness Naruto was bringing his fiancés brother. Temari almost broke out in tears as well Gara almost had no one that showed him any kindness and here was a boy their age who barely knew him but was already calling him brother and treating him in such a manner. Naruto held Gara at arm's length and eye smiled at him Gara smiled as well

"Temari behave for the Hatake's and don't forget to write us every once in a while." Yashamaru said as he hugged his niece.

Temari nodded "Make us proud Temari." the Kazekage said "Hai Tou-san." Temari said pride filling her voice as she stood a little taller. The Kazekage smiled as he and the rest of Temari's family prepared to leave

"Surely you'd like to see the place where your daughter will be staying at?" Kurenai said making the Kazekage look at her

"If I can't trust the family of her fiancé tell me now and I will call this whole thing off." Kurenai backed away and didn't say another word Naruto did like to see that look on his mother's face

"Kaa-chan was just worried about Temari please don't get upset at a mother for worrying about her future daughter in-law?" Naruto said making the Kazekage look down at him Naruto just stared right back both were looking each other in the eye. Everyone in the room watched the two stare at each other only the adults knew the Kazekage was measuring up Naruto as be slowly was releasing killing intent over time Naruto could feel it but he wasn't going to give up trying to defend his mother. After some time passed the Kazekage smiled as he looked away from Naruto and back at Kurenai

"You have a strong boy here and he's right I apologize for being so hard on you when you were just worried about my daughter." when he looked back at Naruto his smiled "I'll be watching your career closely little wolf." Naruto returned the smile and the man his two sons and his brother in law walked out of the office.

As soon as the door was closed Kurenai kneeled down and pulled Naruto into her arms and just about squeezed the life out of him "Kaa-chan…coking…not…breathing!" Kurenai released him and he started gasping for breath a few of the other kids snickered a little at the sight.

"Go easy on him Kure-chan he did only just get engaged his fiancé might get jealous." Kakashi said with a smile until Kurenai looked at him with a mild glare "He's still my little boy."

"Yes but if you coke him to death with one of those hugs you'll also be responsible for the war between Suna and Konoha." Kurenai looked up at her husband a pout starting to form on her face.

Temari walked up to the slightly dazed young man "Can I see what's behind your mask?" the room got very quiet at the question as Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Sure…When we are at home." Naruto said making a few groan out in disappointment but Temari nodded her understanding.

The new couple turned towards the Hokage "Is there anything else Oji-san?" Temari was surprised to hear her future husband be so informal with their leader but the man just laughed as he said "No you're all dismissed." Naruto nodded before he turned to Temari. "Would you like to see Konoha?" He asked as he offered his arm to her the same way he had seen his father do many times before "I'd love to." Temari said as she took his offered arm and the two of them walked out of the office and closed the door behind them.

Kurenai tried to keep a neutral face but Kakashi knew better as he held his wife and teleported them away in a cloud of smoke. Once the two of them were back at their home Kurenai felt the tears start to fall Kakashi pulled her in close and just held her "It's happening sooner than I thought it would."

"Kure-chan…"

"She's going to steal him away from us Kashi."

"Kurenai don't think of it as losing our son think about it as if we're gaining a daughter."

Kurenai tried but all that time all she could think was "He's not going to need me anymore."

"He'll always need you Kure-chan" Kakashi said as he held his wife and ran his fingers through her long black hair. Kurenai felt the tears fall freely down her face

"Please hold me." She whispered Kakashi's arms tightened around her

"Kure-chan we aren't losing him."

"I know that in my mind but my heart won't listen." Kurenai cried into his shirt until she felt something wet on the top of her head she looked up to see her husband had tears in his eyes a well.

"Kashi-kun?"

"It kills me to see you like this." Kurenai smiled a little and snuggled into his arms and chest

"I'll be okay it's just…I thought I had years before he found the kunoichi that would take him away from us."

"Kure-chan nothing like that is going to happen. The both of them are far too young to be anywhere near ready to leave your nest." Kurenai smile grew.

"I know but it still worries me is all." Kakashi smiled as his gently kissed her lips she returned the kiss enjoying the feel of him trying to comfort her. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him in closer to her after they broke the kiss she smiled at him.

"I love you Kashi-kun."

"I love you to Kure-chan."

* * *

R&R Thanks for reading


	4. Life in Konoha

Hey sorry it took so long to update but here you all go Wind Fighters Chapter Four

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Four

Life in Konoha

Naruto and Temari were walking down the village streets when Naruto heard a familiar voice call out "Naruto my eternal rival!" Temari turned and blenched as she saw the bowl haired green spandex orange leg warms wearing Rock Lee. "You escaped my earlier challenge but this time I will win!"

Temari looked at Naruto to see him with his back turned to Lee turning slowly "Hm. You say something Lee?"

Lee grabbed his hair and pulled on it. "DAMN THAT TOO COOL HATAKE ATTITUDE! You'll see one of these days you will acknowledge the flames of youth."

As Lee started to strike his good guy pose Naruto turned Temari away and covered her eyes yelling out "Don't look!" Temari was wonder what was going on until she heard them. The screams of pain and torment coming from all around them only to be silenced a few minutes later Naruto uncovered her eyes and slowly turned the two of them back to see every villager near the bushy browed freak was passed out on the ground

"CHOJI!" A girl screamed making Naruto and Temari turn towards it and run to see what the problem was. They arrived to see Ino kneeling on the ground Shikamaru next to her while Choji was on his back looking like he had suffered a seizure.

"Choji you poor brave fool why?"

"What happened here?!" Naruto yelled out making them look up to see him.

"Ino didn't see Lee about to cast his family's kinjutsu Choji saw everything and jumped in front of her hiding her from the view but he took the full blast of the jutsu."

Naruto nodded as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll opened it and bit into his thumb and he hit the seal a small cloud of smoke appeared and after it cleared they saw a family size bag of barbeque chips. "I've got his medicine right here." Naruto opened the bag and waved a chip over the portly boy's nose when nothing happened for a few minutes both Ino and Shikamaru looked down hearted until Choji's nose started to twitch. "There he is come on back buddy." Naruto said as Choji started to open his eyes

"B…b…barbeque."

"That's right Choji smell that smoky flavor." Naruto said while Shikamaru and Ino smiled as their friend groaned as he woke up and look at Ino.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was shaky but he had a smile on his face Ino nodded as she helped him sit up then wrapped him in a hug "Thanks for protecting me."

"Anytime."

Choji said as Naruto offered the open bag to him. Choji reached in and pulled out a handful and started to snack on them while Naruto smiled as he started to stand up "Ino I'd like you to meet Temari my fiancé." Naruto said his smile still on his face. Ino however was shocked into silence as she just gasped at Naruto

"Well what do you know she can be quiet." Shikamaru said making a few of them laugh at the flabbergasted blonde.

The young Yamanaka shook her head "Your fiancé?!" everyone there covered their ears at the volume of Ino's voice unaware of the villagers that heard her proclamation.

Temari gave a small grin at the look of complete disbelief on Ino's face "Yep. Both Suna's and Konoha's council's decided that in order to strengthen the treaty between the two villages a marriage between the daughter of the Kazekage and one of Konoha's sons would increase such a strength." Naruto said

"When the Kazekage looked at all of us he chose Naruto because he's been the one that's had the most serious training. Naruto even beat Sasuke Uchiha in a single move to prove the Kazekages point that he was the strongest one among us." Shikamaru said.

Ino looked between the two boys and Temari "Well at least you got a nice person as your fiancé." Ino said once she stood up and took both of Temari's hands "Welcome to Konoha then Temari. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Temari smiled and nodded.

Naruto smiled as well as he offered his arm to Temari again. "Thanks Ino. I'm going to show Temari around." Ino nodded as Temrai took his arm again and the two of them started walking around the village.

"While I understand you turned us around and covered my eyes to protect us. What were you protecting us from?"

"Lee and his father Mito Gai have a forbidden genjutsu that goes with their 'flames of youth' speech everyone that has ever seen it has experienced pain from the effects. In fact some of their victims can't look at a sunset again without shivering in fear."

Temari nodded "That would explain the almost seizure like effects it has on people, but how did waving a potato chip over the fa…"

Naruto cover her mouth in fright and looked around to make sure Choji wasn't nearby once he saw they were in the clear he looked at Temari and said "It's very taboo to call an Akimichi that word. Unless you're looking for a fight please refrain from using it?" Temari nodded as he removed his hand from over her mouth.

Naruto showed his scroll to Temari "This scroll is filled with items that each of my friends associate with their hobbies or favorite foods. If they are unfortunate enough to be hit with that forbidden sunset genjutsu I have an item to help wake each of them up from the trance." Temari nodded as he put the scroll back into the pouch on his side. Naruto showed Temari everywhere in the shinobi district introduced her to a few more of his friends Tenten and Temari seemed to hit it off the best when Naruto showed her the weapons shop.

The last place he stopped at for the day was Ichihara's ramen stand "Well if it isn't Naruto and who is your friend."

"Hey Oji-san Ayame-oneechan this is Temari my fiancé. Temari the words best ramen cooks Tourou and his daughter Ayame Ichihara." Although both were surprised to hear that she was his fiancé both Ichihara's smiled at the little girl who smiled back

"So what will it be today Naruto?"

"Well I'll have miso pork and what would you like Temari-chan?" The girl was surprised to hear the suffix but smiled as she looked at the menu.

"I'll have the vegetable ramen." She said once she had made up her mind the chef nodded as he started to work on their orders with a smile.

"Tou-san and Kaa-chan bring me here every once in a while it's kind like the family get together place." Naruto said with a smile that made Temari smile as well.

"Thank you for being so kind to me today Naruto-kun." Though his mask hid most of it Naruto blushed at the suffix and looked at her

"You're welcome Temari-chan."

"And thanks for asking if there was any way for me to visit Suna again." Temari said her voice sounding a little sad but she was surprised when he placed his hand on top of hers

"Family is very important. I couldn't image going through life never seeing Tou-san or Kaa-chan ever again, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Temari looked at the young boy in surprise but smiled and leaned into his side as two bowls were placed in front of them.

They had only taken their first bites when a voice behind them said "Yo Naruto. I knew we'd find you here." Temari jumped at the sound but Naruto kept his composure as he turned to see his mother and father walking into the stand hand in hand.

"Hey Tou-san Kaa-chan after showing Temari around the village I brought her here to our family spot."

Kurenai smiled at her son as she sat down on his left and Kakashi sat on Temari's right. "One chicken." Kurenai said

"I'll take shrimp." Kakashi ordered as the elder Ichihara nodded as he set to work.

"So what did you see today?" Kakashi asked

Naruto let Temari tell them about how they had walked all around the shinobi district and around the nearby area "But before all of that we met this strange kid with a bowl haircut and green spandex with orange leg warmers." Kakashi and Kurenai looked frightened "Naruto saved me from seeing some kind of sunset genjutsu…" both parents breathed a sigh of relief "…and he helped Choji right?" she asked Naruto who nodded "Recover from his exposure."

Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Choji got hit?"

"He was blocking Ino she didn't see Lee and was about to get hit with the full blast until he jumped in the way and blocked the jutsu. Speaking of which I need to remember to replace his medicine in my scroll."

Kakashi smiled "Those three are just like their father's always looking out for each other." Naruto nodded as his father's bowl was place before them Temari watched father and son as the brought a helping of noodles to their face only for the food to pass right through their mask.

Kurenai laughed at the young girl's surprised look "They have a genjutsu on their mask that allows food and drink to pass through them so they can eat without having to remove their mask." Temari sighed but nodded.

"Why do you two wear mask to begin with?"

"Family tradition." Father and son said together after they had taken a drink of tea.

"Do you ever take them off?"

Naruto nodded "When we're at home all Kaa-chan has to do is ask and Tou-san takes his off. I'll do the same for you Temari-chan."

Temari smiled while both Kakashi and Kurenai were surprised to hear the endearing suffix so soon after they had met "Thanks Naruto-kun." that surprised them even more. A part of Kurenai's heart throbbed at the suffixes between them, but she smiled at how close the future husband and wife were getting. The family sat together and ate dinner as soon as they finished Kakashi paid for their bowls and Temari took Naruto's arm again as they walked together his parents walking in a similar manner behind them.

"Why don't we getting something for dessert?" Kakashi asked his wife who thought about it and nodded "Naruto head to the bakery we're going to grab a cake for dessert."

"Okay Tou-san." Naruto said as he led Temari back to the bakery he showed her earlier once inside the two of them looked at the cakes on display. Naruto decided to let Temari pick the cake since she was new and she looked fascinated with the devil's food cake. "Fan of Chocolate eh?" Naruto asked when he saw her eyeing the rich chocolate cake Temari blushed a little but nodded. "Tou-san can we get that one?" Naruto asked pointing to the devil's food cake

"Sure." Kakashi said as he paid for it and brought the boxed cake out of the store as they all headed home.

Once the door to the Hatake household was closed Temari turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun please take off your mask so I can see your face?" Naruto smiled as he reached into his mask and lifted it and the one behind it over his head reviling his whisker marked face as he smiled at her. She was momentarily blinded by the beauty of his face she lifted her hand and started to rub his cheek as she did Naruto turned towards her hand and almost seemed to purr at the feeling. Temari smiled at her future husband Kurenai and Kakashi walked into the kitchen and set the cake on the counter as pulled down some plates from the shelf and cut slices for the family to share. Both Temari and Naruto were in the living room Naruto had his head in her lap as she continued to stroke his whisker marks smiling at the almost cat like way he acted towards her touch. Kurenai walked in to see the scene and almost dropped the two plates of cake she was carrying as she walked in and set them on the coffee table and almost ran from the room and into her own.

Naruto seemed to sense her sadness as he sat up and followed after her Temari looked sad at the idea that she was responsible only to hear Kakashi say "Back before Naruto was born Kurenai's greatest fear was that she'd never have a child because she was known as the Konoha ice queen. Her greatest ambition was to not only become a genjutsu specialist but to also become a mother so when she had Naruto she felt such a strong connection with him that she began to worry about what would happen when he fell in love and left our nest so to speak."

"So she worried that I'm stealing Naruto away from her?" Temari asked making Kakashi smile

"No. More like she's worried that Naruto isn't going to need her anymore." he sighed as he looked at the five year old. "Kure-chan is afraid that Naruto the baby she held in her arms is growing up too fast and won't need her anymore. The idea scares her more than facing Orochimaru in battle."

Temari went wide eyed hearing this "She more afraid of losing Naruto then a Sannin?" Kakashi nodded his head.

Naruto walked down the hallway and knocked on his parent's door "Kaa-chan open the door please?" when she didn't answer Naruto opened the door to see his mother sitting on the bed shaking Naruto walked up to Kurenai and stood in front of her. "Okaa-chan?" Kurenai looked up her eyes had tears leaking out of them and before she opened her mouth Naruto crawled into her lap and hugged her tightly Kurenai returned the hug without a moment's hesitation. "What's wrong Kaa-chan?"

"I'm scared Naruto-kun. I am afraid that soon you won't need me."

"I'll always need you Kaa-chan. I'll always need your help with life problems, times when I'm confused and scared. Okaa-chan I'm always going to need you." Naruto said tightening his hold on his mother when he released her she had a smile on her face it was a little sad but it was genuine.

"Ever since I first held you in my arms you always had a way of bringing a smile to my face. I know I'm probably acting silly but sometimes we can't help the way we act when are hearts are in danger." Naruto smiled at his mother and hugged her again Kurenai smiled as she held her almost five year old son "I also thought I had years before you would be interested in girls and find the one that you would one day marry I didn't think that you would be engaged before you're tenth birthday." Naruto laughed a little Kurenai joined him as she wiped her face. "Thank you Naruto-kun for coming to check up on me. I love you my son."

"I love you to Okaa-chan."

After Kurenai cleaned herself up a little she and Naruto walked out and into the living room Kurenai walked into Kakashi's arms. "I'm sorry if I was being rude earlier."

"It's okay. Kakashi-san explained everything to me." Kurenai nodded as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to her husband Naruto sat down on a cushion next to Temari. As the four future family members sat together and enjoyed a slice of cake apiece

"Tema-chan what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well…" the family spent the night getting to better know one another Naruto smiled when he heard her say she loved the smell of dessert flowers and got a thought in his head about a welcoming present for his future bride.

That night as everyone was getting ready for bed Naruto was wearing his mask again as he laid down in his bed and pulled his covers up only for his door to be opened by none other than Temari.

"Naruto-kun can I stay in here tonight?"

Without really thinking about it Naruto pulled his covers back and said "Sure." Temari nodded as she walked into the room. Once she was under the covers with Naruto she turned on her side and looked into his eyes.

"Naru-kun thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me today."

Naruto smiled at Temari and wrapped his arms around her as if to hug her "Anytime Tema-chan." Temari smiled as he held her and returned the hug the future man and wife fell asleep soon afterwards like this Temari's face tucked into his chest while his head was on top of hers. Kurenai and Kakashi walked down the halls and looked into Temari's room and saw the bed still made looking as if no one had touched it in a mild panic the parents ran to Naruto's room to see the blonde and black haired children snuggled together.

Kurenai couldn't help but gush at the sight Kakashi produced a camera and took a quick snap shot of the pair of them. "This will defiantly be something to show the girls when the picture is developed." Kurenai said with a smile Kakashi smiled as well it seemed that whatever Naruto said to her relaxed the young mother.

"Hardly any time has passed since they met and yet the two of them are acting as if they've known each other since they were in dippers." Kakashi said "Already calling each other Kun and Chan I swear it's as if they've been engaged for years." Kakashi joked. Kurenai laughed a little as she allowed her husband to lead her away from the sight once they closed the door to Naruto's room.

Temari woke up as the sun hit her face as she opened her eyes she woke to see Naruto on his back and once she looked she realized she was snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. "Morning Tema-chan." Temari looked up to see Naruto looking down at her Temari smiled

"Morning Naru-kun." Naruto eye smiled as the two of them got out of bed as soon as his feet hit the ground Temari realized that Naruto was still half asleep. "Naruto I want to paint the room."

"Mm." Was the only reply she got making her nod her head _"Yep he isn't awake yet."_ Temari followed her almost sleep walking fiancé as he left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning son."

"Mm."

Temari laughed a little at the early morning banter between father and son "Has he always been like this?"

"Wait till you see his mother." Kakashi said as Kurenai walked into the room Kakashi walked over and whispered in Temari's ear Temari smiled and nodded then turned to Kurenai .

"Morning Kaa-chan."

"Mm."

"So I was thinking of redecorating mine and Naruto's room."

"Mm."

"You know we want to be ready for your first grandchild."

Both mother and son went "Mm." at this Temari and Kakashi just laughed

"Will they remember this?"

"Everything will register after they are fully awake." Kakashi said as he set down two glasses of milk and one of coffee. Both mother and son took long droughts of their drinks then seemed to completely wake up "Morning Kashi….WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRANDCHILD?!" Kurenai yelled Temari and Kakashi were fighting smiles that were threatening to plaster their faces.

"Kurenai they're pulling your leg." A voice from the hallway said everyone turned to see a woman wearing a trench coat that covered a fishnet body suit, a short skirt, and nothing else her purple hair pulled up.

Kakashi groaned "Anko you couldn't just let us have our fun could you?" Kurenai glared at her husband and future daughter in-law

"Sorry Kakashi, but Kurenai and my nephew come first."

"Thanks Auntie Anko."

"No problem squirt." Anko said as Naruto ran up to her and she kneeled down and accepted a hug from her Nephew/Godson. In following with the ruse Kakashi and Kurenai named Anko Naruto's Godmother, and Azuma his Godfather.

Anko however preferred to have Naruto call her Auntie Anko "So I hear there is to be a new addition to the family?" Anko said once she picked Naruto up and set him back in his chair

"Oh right. Auntie Anko this is Temari-chan my fiancé." Naruto said introducing the two women. Anko looked at the former Suna resident Temari was a little scared under the young woman's watchful eye Anko almost looked like a snake looking at the rat it is about to strike. As it turns out she was in a move Temari couldn't follow Naruto's hand appeared and had ahold of a snake that looked ready to attack Temari. "Auntie Anko." Naruto said in a stern voice though she put on an innocent face Anko was shocked at how good Naruto's reflexes were.

She wasn't the only one "Naru-kun I didn't even see you move." Naruto gave a small laugh and scratched the back of his head with his free hand

"Tou-san likes to surprise you every once in a while and if you don't react quickly enough you'll regret it."

Temari nodded when she though back to Naruto's display against Sasuke Uchiha "Oh so Kakashi-san created the 'Thousand Years of Death.' Technique?"

"Precisely. However I was only able to use it against Naruto once. After that it became a game to see which one of us could get the other." Kakashi said. It was obvious to Temari that he was proud of the fact that Naruto was able to anticipate his movements so well

"Any way Auntie Anko did you really have to use one of your summons?"

"I just wanted to see if she was strong enough for you Naru." Anko said letting fake tears build in her eyes Naruto just rolled his eyes and shook his head as Anko came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him hugging his back to her chest tightly.

Temari felt a ping of jealousy hit her heart "Are you really related to her Naru-kun?"

"Technically she's just my Godmother…" Naruto stopped when Anko dropped him on his feet and clenched her heart, and looked away while crouching on the ground. "…But she's more like an aunt so I call her Auntie Anko instead of Godmother." Anko seemed to recover instantly and returned to hugging her nephew.

"I knew you didn't just think of me as just your Godmother. Anyway I actually came over to say congratulations to the two of you and offer early wedding presents." Anko said as she once again dropped Naruto and left the room.

Temari stared after her "Is she always like this?"

"Only when Naruto is around. She like his mother fell completely in love with him any other time she's threatening torture or making sexual innuendos."

"Kurenai is the closest thing I have to a sister of course I'd fall for her son. Although I think it would've been cool if he had inherited her eyes."

"Anko. You know why he doesn't have these eyes." Kurenai said as Anko walked back into the room her hands behind her back

"Yeah, yeah I keep forgetting it's a trademark of your family." at Temari's confused look Kurenai said "My eyes are special because they allow me to see Genjutsu's and their weaknesses however it's extremely rare for anyone to get them hence why it isn't considered a blood line. Since he wasn't born with them Naruto is more likely to become a Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu specialist like his father, grandfather, or a mix of both."

"I want to wait and see what element type I am before I make up my mind." Naruto added.

Temari nodded understanding a little "So unless he was born with those eyes then he never would've gotten them."

"Correct." Kurenai said sounding a little sad.

Anko changed the subject when she set down two wrapped gifts in front of Naruto and Temari "I decided to get the two of you something special." Naruto smiled as he opened the gift in front of him and revealed a weapons pouch along with a pair of gloves that only covered up to his knuckles and a new trench coat that had a white wolf on the back.

"Oh this is so cool! Thanks Auntie Anko!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward and wrapped Anko in a tight hug

"Well it suits you Naruto. After all with names like the white fang and copycat you have to make yourself known." Anko said with a smile returning the hug a tear leaking out of her eye.

Temari's gift was similar to Naruto's well at least with the weapons pouch but there was also a book inside when Temari picked it up she saw that it was a wedding planner. "I don't know your clothing size or what type of fighter you'll be so I figured I'd get you a gift that you can use in the future."

"Thank you very much." Temari said as she started to eat the breakfast that Kakashi set down in front of her. Anko joined them for breakfast, and watched with Kurenai when Naruto did his morning routine with Kakashi only this time Temari joined them in the exercise portion.

Once they had finished the warm up Kakashi produced a light blue scroll and handed it to Temari "Since you haven't started taijutsu training yet I'm going to be teaching you a style call Ravens Wing. Can you guess as to why it is called this?" Temari shock her head so Kakashi turned to his son "Naruto?"

"Um…because it supports Wolf Fist?"

"Correct very good son." Naruto beamed at the praise. "When my Grandfather developed Wolf Fist he also created a style that works with it just like ravens and wolves work together in the wilderness. Wolf Fist is a style meant for mid to close range fighters whereas Ravens Wing is for mid to long range fighters. Temari I'm teaching you Ravens Wing so that you and Naruto can work together on the battle field together and stick together on the same team." Temari and Naruto nodded at his words. "Now Naruto practice the basic katas on the dummy again while I start to teach Temari the basics of Ravens Wing."

"Hai Tou-san." Naruto said as he went to work following his father's orders. The morning passed like that until Kakashi and Temari were both surprised by the sound of shattering wood all four spectators looked to see a splintered dummy in front of Naruto who was breathing heavily

Anko was the first to recover "Ha, ha! That's my nephew!" she yelled while clapping making Naruto beam at the praise.

Kurenai walked forward and hugged her son Kakashi walked over and then beamed at his son and clapped him on the shoulder "That's my boy." Naruto beamed at his father's words.

Temari walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek "Well done Naru-kun."

"Thanks Tema-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek as well making Temari blush.

* * *

Next Chapter will have a time skip of three years

R&R


	5. Three Years Later

Sorry this one took so long but had to finalize some thoughts about the characters

I own nothing.

Well it's been three years since the last chapter lets drop in on Konoha and see what has changed...

* * *

Chapter Five

Three Years Later

Two eight year old children awoke from their slumber the boy wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, the girl was wearing a normal nighty for her age but the blonde girl was snuggled tightly into the boy. Naruto and Temari had shared a bed ever since that first night together and neither ever thought about sleeping in a different bed "Morning Naru-Kun"

"Mm."

Temari smiled at the sound as she looked over at their windowsill where she saw a flower box filled with her favorite desert flower she smiled whenever she looked at the first birthday gift her husband to be ever got for her. The next time she had seen Ino she had thanked her for helping Naruto with the gift she was surprised when she learned that Naruto hadn't gotten any help from the Yamanaka family when he ordered the flowers for her two weeks before her birthday. That night she kissed Naruto on the lips and hugged him tightly though he didn't know why he didn't say anything to stop her.

Today they had a day off from training because Kakashi and Kurenai had an appointment with the doctor recently Kurenai hadn't been feeling that well she kept throwing up and the only thing she seemed to be able to keep down were crackers or wafers. Although both parents smiled every once in a while they weren't saying anything till they had a healer double check on things. In the three years since they started training together both had spent their mornings learned their fighting styles and their afternoons as their free time the two of them spent most of it walking around the village every once in a while they'd spend time with their friends. Temari and Tenten had become the best of friends both had a similar dream to prove the true worth of the kunoichi, Naruto and the future weapons mistress had always gotten along because of his interest of one day becoming a kenjutsu specialist. Naruto always smiled when his friends made the effort to involve Temari in their plans as well "Naru-kun we need to wake up."

"Mm."

Temari sighed "Free noddle's at Ichihara's." Temari said making Naruto almost jump out of bed

"What, what…Tema-chan do you really need to do that to me?" Naruto said once he finished waking up. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around her again

"We need to get up. The gang is expecting us in about an hour." Naruto nodded as he rubbed his eyes and slowly let go of her warm body slipping out of bed.

Naruto wasn't the only one who hated to let go of the other in the morning. Temari was always comfortable in his arms and always missed his warmth and as Kakashi keep teasing her 'pillow'. It's true that the two of them loved falling asleep together but Temari didn't understand why her future father in-law loved to tease them at least Kurenai was kinder and loved having another girl in the house. Both Naruto and Temari had just entered into the Shinobi Academy and were in a class with all their friends except for Tenten and Neji. Neji actually was always kind towards Naruto because of the great service he had done the Hyuga clan.

One night while Naruto and Temari were walking around the village Naruto caught sight of something they both found suspicious a man were a mask and completely dressed in black, but the mask wasn't anything Anbu ever wore what's worse was the man had a sack and was skulking around the Hyuga compound. "There's something in that sack that doesn't belong to that man." Naruto said before he charged at him Temari followed behind "Wolf Fang Fist: Bite Strike." Naruto called out as he shaped his hand into a claw like motion and hit the man above his heart making the man gasp Temari took advantage of his lapse to grab the sack before it hit the ground. Naruto then preformed a perfect back spin kick and knocked the man onto the ground Naruto took up his stance in front of his fiancée waiting for the man to try and retaliate until Hiashi, and Hizashi Hyuga showed up Hizashi made the first move and rendered the man unconscious by simply pressing a point on his body.

Temari then opened the sack only for a shivering Hinata to almost fall out of it Hiashi walked towards his daughter and wrapped her in his arms then looked at Naruto and Temari "Thank you both for stalling him long enough to allow us to catch up."

the Hatake and future Hatake bowed and said together "It was our honor Hyuga-sama."

Hiashi smiled as he carried his daughter away Hizashi walked up to them. "I'll escort you two home once someone comes along and deals with this trash." Ever since that day the both of them were considered friends of the Hyuga's cadet and main branches and since the infiltrator survived the encounter Kumo couldn't demand any kind of retribution.

The next day Neji had approached Naruto and bowed to him "Thank you for saving Lady Hinata."

Naruto returned the bow "It was my honor to protect a friend."

Neji nodded as he walked away. One day in class Ino had come up with the idea of having a picnic with all of their friends Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Neji. The idea sounded great to everyone but Shikamaru who just said "Troublesome." when asked if he'd like to come. Ino suggested they all bring a dish to sample and drinks Kurenai and Naruto worked together to make pot stickers they had all learned that it was disastrous to eat anything Temari cooked.

Her first attempt had been curry and the only one to eat any of it had been Naruto to show support a gesture Temari returned when Naruto spent the next three days in the hospital with food poisoning. Kakashi joked about taking the curry to Anko to use in the interrogations and tortures she performed Anko returned the next day and gave the pot back "The Hokage felt like this was cruel and unusual punishment." Temari was saddened but smiled with Naruto just said he'd keep trying her cooking until she was happy with it eventually Kurenai begged Temari to stop poisoning her son to make her stay out of the kitchen. Although from that moment on Naruto seemed to have immunity to any poison Anko tried to use against him so she might had poisoned his stomach but she had helped improve his ninja career.

Naruto however turned out to be a great chief so they agreed to leave the cooking to him when they got a place of their own. Temari smiled when she thought about that she always loved dreaming about their future away from the Hatake family home.

Neither of them wanted anything fancy just something comfortable where they can live away from the noise of the village's daily life. Temari wanted to have a garden where she could grow her favorite flowers and a nice spot with a large tree for them. Her favorite activity to do with Naruto is sit between Naruto's legs and lean back into his chest then listen to him read to her it didn't matter whether it was from a scroll or a book ninja or civilian at first she couldn't explain it but she always felt so safe and warm when they were like this, and she couldn't get enough of it.

When she had told Ino and Tenten about this she realized that she was gushing making both of her friends smile and tease her Hinata however just smiled at her "You're lucky to have found someone who makes you feel so loved."

Temari at first had been surprised by the remark. That night she talked with Kurenai "How does one when they're in love?" Kurenai just smiled at her

"Does your heart race when you see Naruto?"

Temari nodded

"Do you get a feeling in your belly like there are hundreds of butterflies fluttering in it?"

Temari nodded again "When he holds you. You feel safe, warm, and happy for no reason?"

"Yes."

"When he does something for you out of the kindness of his heart you cry but it because you're happy, and you just want to cover him in kisses."

"Yes."

"And finally are there moments when you feel like you just might melt from the warmth in your chest? Mainly when he does something as small as run his hand through you hair?"

"Yes!"

"Then my dear you are in love with you future husband." Temari didn't know how to take the news. After all the only one that had shown her any form of love had been her mother Temari however was too young remember her clearly after she had died giving birth to Garaa she never told Naruto about the talk, but she wasn't worried especially when every once in a while when she would catch him smiling at her for no reason and the look on his face always made her turn away to hide a blush. As Temari bathed she smiled remembering when she found out that when Naruto looked at her like that it was his way of showing his feelings towards her without saying anything.

She noticed it mainly when Kakashi would look at Kurenai the exact same way "Kakashi isn't a very out spoken person, so I know when he looks at me with that look of absolute devotion it's his way of saying he loves me. Naruto seems to have gained such a look from his father I swear it made my heart swell when I saw him looking at you like that. Thought I think you two are a little young it seems both of you have fallen for each other much like Kakashi and I had. In a very short amount of time, but filled with love, respect, honesty, kindness, and devotion."

In the time since Temari came a joined the Hatake family Temari had learned what family life was like and it made her smile true both Kakashi and Kurenai were on active duty and they had to spend time at one of their friends places, but besides Shikamaru who only seemed interested in Go or Shogi that wasn't a big issue. As Temari finished putting her hair up in four different pony tails as walked out to see Naruto replacing his mask on his face he stopped wearing them in bed after Temari had asked him not to. She was still surprised that it was that easy to get him to remove his mask…when they were at home that it, but as soon as he stepped outside on it went and didn't come off until they were home again. Temari didn't mind to be honest she rather liked the idea of being the only one besides his mother and father that knew what his face looked like though it drove their friends mad trying to think about what he looks like.

The only one that would do anything crazy was Auntie Anko who tried constantly to get a look under his or Kakashi's mask the first attempt Temari had witnessed was a failed surprise attack where both Naruto and Kakashi bent down making Anko miss her simple attack of jump onto them and force their masks off. Anko flew past them and into book stand they had stopped at "Damn it!" she called out as the two masked men walked away. Kurenai then took out a bottle of water and winked at Temari as she "accidently" poured it all out on her best friend. Anko looked ready to kill Kurenai because her wet skin made her already almost see through clothing cling even tighter to her skin she had to run off and change or face the growing number of perverts in the village.

Temari looked up at Kurenai in surprise "I've warned her about swearing in front of Naruto." she simply said making Temari laugh. Naruto carried their basket as Temari linked their arms and walked together with him to training ground ten a place with a nice field and a small stream it was a great place to sit comfortably and just enjoy the day. Temari wasn't surprised when they were the first to arrive Naruto had taken the opposite ordeal of his father and arrived early to places instead of late.

"Naru-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Kakashi-san always late?"

Naruto got a greave look on his face "Everyday he goes to the Memorial stone our sight to honor the fallen shinobi, and kunoichi of our Village. He talks with Grandpa, his old teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin, also to his Sensei Minato Namikaze."

"Your father was taught by the Yellow Flash?!" Temari asked/shouted making Naruto cringe away from the volume of her voice.

"First Ow. Second you've seen his team photo, as well as Kaa-Chan's."

"Oh yeah…I didn't recognize the smiling blond in the picture."

Naruto smiled "I forgot all everyone outside of the village thinks of him as the warrior that sent Iwa and Kumo running for the hills."

"Isn't that how you think of him?"

"At first, but according to Tou-san there was more to the Fourth then his reputation. The man was a genius when it came to fuijutsu in fact seals were fundamental in his transport Jutsu Flying Thunder God which gave him his name the Yellow Flash."

"So he was a sealing master?"

"Yep and Tou-san also talked about how kind he was…" Naruto and Temari sat together and talked about one of his heroes at least until

"Ah Naruto my rival how are you?!" both eight year olds sighed at the loud voice.

"It's never fails…"

"How does he always know?" Naruto shrugged

"Lee I believe we have interrupted a picnic between the future husband and wife?"

Maito Gai said Naruto just winked at Temari who gave a small smirk as they both looked up at the identical looking father and son "Hm you say something?" they said together.

Both Spandex wearing individuals jaws dropped then yelled "AHHH! THEY'VE CORUPTED HER WITH THAT TOO COOL HATAKE ATTITUDE!" "Don't worry young lady we will safe you with the Flames of Youth!" Gai said making Naruto move the two of them away from father and son after a few seconds of silence Naruto opened one eye and saw the duo were almost running away a team of villagers chasing them waving tools.

"You'd think they would've learned to not use that kinjutsu?" Temari asked Naruto just shrugged

"Medic!" a voice yelled out making the two jump up to help. They arrived to see a slightly convulsing Kiba on the ground surrounded by Tenten and Neji Naruto flushed out a familiar scroll.

"How bad was exposure?" Naruto asked

"Not too bad I'd say four maybe five seconds." Neji said as Naruto nodded and bit his finger. Once he hit the scroll out of the cloud of smoke there was a couple sticks of Dango Kiba's favorite dessert Naruto repeated the same process that Temari had seen him use to revive Choji. When Kiba opened his eyes

"Damn that sunset no Jutsu." his voice was week but Naruto smiled

"Welcome back."

"Thanks for always being early." Naruto nodded as he helped his honorary brother onto his feet.

"You're lucky. You caught the genjutsu near its end." Temari said Kiba nodded as Naruto handed him a canteen.

"Thanks." Kiba said as he took a swig out of the canteen

"One of these days those two will kill someone." Tenten said as the group headed up towards the training grounds.

"Let's just be glad Kakashi-san discovered a way to help people." Temari said making everyone nod at her words. Once they were at the training grounds sitting on the blanket Naruto smiled and nodded towards the trees everyone looked to see Shino walk out of the forest

"Naruto, Temari, Neji, Kiba, Tenten." Shino said in his monotone voice politely

"Shino. How's the swarm?" Naruto asked

"Lively." Shino said as he walked over and sat down. Temari handed his a glass of tea "Thank you." Shino hadn't changed at all except for the fact that he like all of his family that were of academy age now had his own swarm of chakra eating bugs inside of his body. Naruto and Temari were one of the few that would asked Shino how his bugs were doing he found it very kind of them.

"How is the training going Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Good Tou-san thinks we're ready for chakra exercises."

"Sounds like a good idea." a new voice said making everyone but Naruto jump in fact if they could see his face they'd know he was smiling

"Weasel-san how are you?" the same Anbu officer ninja that had been in the Hokage's office appeared

"Never could get the drop on either you nor your father Naruto Nii-chan." the masked man said with a laugh. "And to answer your question I am good. Ever since Fugaku and his followers were arrested any way."

Naruto smiled at the mystery Uchiha "Yes thanks to your efforts that is." Naruto said making Weasel nod.

"Indeed. Now I am here with a message for you from Hokage-sama." Weasel said as he handed Naruto a scroll "It's an announcement about the happy news towards the birth of Konahamaru Sarutobi the honorary grandson."

Naruto sighed a little "The kids head will grow large before he's even walking." he said Weasel gave a small laugh again.

Naruto than slapped his hand against his forehead "I almost forgot." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and produced a familiar scroll "I won this back for you from Kazekage-sama for you."

Naruto said Weasel took the scroll back smiling behind his mask "Thank you, but how did you win this from him?"

"Ramen eating contest." Naruto said in explanation making everyone nod at his words no one in the world could eat as much Ramen as Naruto.

"Again thank you. Have a good picnic."

"You're welcome and don't work yourself too hard Weasel-san." Weasel waved before he Shunshined away.

The small group was eventually joined by Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji as they all sat and ate Naruto set his food down all of a sudden and waited before anyone could ask "Three, two, one." Naruto counted then ducked as a woman wearing a trench coat flew over him and Shikamaru who had leaned back as soon as he saw Naruto move.

The woman continued to almost fly until she hit the ground then hit the ground with a fist then looked up and spit out some grass "Damn."

"Are you ever going to give up Auntie Anko?" Naruto asked while everyone one of his friends looked at him in surprised

_"Naruto has an aunt?!"_ they all thought at the same time.

"One day I will see what you and your father hide behind those masks of yours!"

"You could just ask." Naruto said making Anko mouth hang open for a few seconds before she started to it her head against the ground

"Damn…stupid…" Naruto shook his head as she did then. Temari smiled at the sight of their friends looking slightly put out by this slightly crazed woman. Anko then stood up and walked up to Naruto then giving him her best puppy dog eye no jutsu "Naruto please show me what is behind your mask?"

Naruto looked at Temari then slowly reached towards his mask "You want to know what's behind this mask?" Naruto asked as everyone started to lean in to get a look. "Behind this mask…" Naruto said hooking his finger in the mask seeing the anticipation on all of their faces as he did "…is…" Temari was wondering what Naruto was doing he never took his mask off before "…another mask." Naruto said revealing his second mask making Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji deadpan and face-fall onto the ground.

Temari couldn't help herself but laugh at Naruto's prank Naruto laughed as well and high fived his fiancée. Anko glared up at her nephew who just eye smiled at her "Why do you and your father constantly do this to me?"

"Because only Okaa-chan and Tema-chan are allowed to see behind our masks it's tradition for only betroths and wives/husbands are allowed to see a Hatake's face." Naruto said making every one of their friends slap their hands against their forehead with a sigh.

"I told you it would be something troublesome like that." Shikamaru said to his Ino and Choji Ino sighed as she nodded.

Anko sighed before she looked at Naruto "Speaking of your mother she asked me to find you two. Something about news you need to hear about right away."

Naruto nodded as he and Temari stood up they picked up their basket and remind Choji to return the plate to them later the Akimichi nodded as they left. Once the two of them walked inside Kurenai rushed up and hugged them close "Kaa-Chan…choking…not…breathing!" Naruto gasped making Kurenai set the two betrothed children down.

"Kure-chan keep at it like that and they won't learn the news." Kakashi said with a laugh Naruto followed his father into the family room and sat down Temari sitting down in front of him allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her in close to his chest. "Naruto, Temari we have some great news. The doctor has informed us that in about seven months we can expect another member of the Hatake family." Kakashi said it took the kids a few seconds before Naruto smiled

"I'm going to be a Nii-san?" both Hatake adults' nodded making Naruto's smile grow Temari was happy as well

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know that for quite some time Temari." Kurenai said as she placed a hand on her belly with a smile.

"This also means that's we're going to turn what was originally Temari's room into a Nursery for the baby. But before we do that something else needs to be done." Kakashi said as he reached into the pouch behind his back and pulled out two strips of grey paper. "This is Chakra Paper. Can either of you tell me what it's used for?"

"It's made from a tree which is constantly fed with chakra and when a Shinobi/ Kunoichi channels their chakra into it the reaction tells you which element affinity they have." Temari said.

"If it burst into flames you have the Fire element, if it crinkles in itself you have Lightning element, if it dampens you have Water element, turns to dust if you have Earth, and spits in the middle if you have Wind." Naruto finished.

"Well said both of you. So since I started teaching you how to channel your chakra I think it would be best to see which possible affinities you two have."

"Affinities?" Naruto asked

"It's very possible to have more than one affinity with elements. It's even possible to learn other affinities."

"Like you do with your eye?" Temari asked.

"Correct again. My natural affinity is Lightning hence Chidori." Both nodded having already seen what an element Jutsu could do. "Now time to see what I or your Jounin Sensei will be teaching you." Kakashi said as he offered the paper to the two of them.

Temari and Naruto took the paper "You first Tema-Chan." Naruto said with a smile making Temari smile as she focused her chakra into the paper which almost instantly split down the middle

"Wind isn't surprising…" Kakashi said then was a little surprised when the paper grew damp and started to drip water. "Water however is a surprise." Kakashi said making Temari nod

"Your turn Naru-Kun."

Naruto nodded as he focused his chakra and watched as the paper split just like Temari's did "Huh." was all Kakashi said before the paper crinkled in itself. "Wind and Lightning. Interesting combination you two share the same main affinity but have complimentary secondary affinities. Ones that strengthen each other." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Temari nodded and smiled at each other "Looks like Azuma is going to have his hands full with you two. I can handle Naruto's lightning training, and I'll have to find someone that can help Temari with Water."

"Does this also mean we'll start Kenjutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly making Kakashi laugh a little.

"Yes Naruto. Actually I have something special for you both." Kakashi said as he walked out of the living room then returned moments later with two boxes. "Naruto you first."

Naruto opened his box to see a sword that was shaped like a fang "Oh wow! This is JiJi-sans blade!" Naruto said picking up the scabbard covered sword.

"The very same. I think he would've wanted you to have it since I never use it." Kakashi said as Naruto ran up to him and hugged him close

"Thank you Tou-san!" Kakashi smiled at his son.

"Your turn Temari." Naruto turned and watched as his wife-to-be opened her box which was slightly longer than his. Temari opened her box and pulled out a Naginata the shaft was made of black wood.

"Wow!" Temari said

"Both of these weapons are specially made chakra blades they allow you to channel your chakra to sharpen the weapon, but that comes later. Now I want the two of you to always carry these weapons when you leave this house so you get use to the weight, and at some point in the future we'll add an addition weapon from when your opponents get too close for your weapons for if you don't have enough room to use the weapons effectively."

The next day both Naruto and Temari walked to the academy Naruto with Inshō-tekina Kiba (Striking Fang) on his back and Temari with her Naginata in a cloth cover. It didn't take long for Tenten to take notice of the weapons and talk about both weapons with their owners.

"I'm glad I'll finally have a couple sparing partners with Kenjutsu!" Tenten said sounding ecstatic at the idea

"So you'll help us learn our weapons?" Naruto said more then asked

"Of course. I'm always willing to help a friend." Tenten said smiling as she walked into her year's class. The only ones unhappy about the new weapons were Sasuke who still hadn't gotten over the defeat Naruto had handed him three years ago, and by extension a pink hair banshee named Sakura Hando. Sakura along with many other Kunoichi were stalker like after the young Uchiha the only ones not impressed were Ino, Hinata, Temari, and of course Tenten. Three mainly because of the arrogant way the Uchiha carried himself thinking just because he was an Uchiha the world belonged to him and Temari because she only had eyes for Naruto. However that didn't stop Sasuke from being a complete jackass to Temari and Naruto every time either one or both of them out preformed him he took it way to personally.

The way they saw it Sasuke hated that anyone could beat him at anything because he had never let his father's lessons that the Uchiha's were superior to anyone go. Although Naruto had no trouble putting Sasuke in his place at times. "So Tou-san had us use Chakra paper yesterday." Naruto said to his friends Shikamaru looked up at that

"Which one's do you two have?"

"Tema-Chan and I both have Wind affinities."

"I also have a Water affinity while Naru-Kun has Lightning." Temari said.

"Nice combination." The Nara heir said

"So what about you guys?"

"No clue." was the answer all the friends gave making Naruto sigh.

"You guys shouldn't rely on those family techniques so much they become a crutch after so many generations." Naruto said

Shikamaru looked thoughtful then nodded "Wouldn't hurt."

"Sweet so we look into it after school?" Naruto asked his friend who all nodded.

"So what news did your Mom and Dad need to give you two?" Ino asked making Naruto slap his forehead

"I forgot! I'm going to be a Nii-san!" Naruto announced to his friends who all were surprised and said that was great.

Well except Kiba who said "I feel sorry for you." Naruto laughed at his brother in all but blood.

The days class passed quickly the group gathered together at the Hatake house gathering around each other as Naruto produced the Chakra Paper for his friends to try. "Who's first?" Naruto asked as Neji sighed and grabbed the paper only for half of it to turn to dust and hit the floor than the rest burst into flame. "Earth and Fire for Neji." Naruto said.

The group all went through slimier things "Okay final count is. Temari Wind and Water, Naruto Wind and Lightning, Neji Earth and Fire, Tenten Fire and Wind, Hinata Water and Earth, Choji Fire and Earth, Ino Fire and Water, Shino Lightning and Fire, Shikamaru Water and Fire, finally Kiba Fire and Earth. Wow that's a lot of fire element." Naruto said making his friends nod.

"Well it is the land of fire." Shikamaru said making a few friends laugh.

"So now instead of just focusing on family techniques we can all learn something new that way we surprise our enemies. All of them will expect you to use only the family taught fighting abilities imagine their surprise when you hit them with an element Jutsu." Naruto said making the group nod.

* * *

Hope you like it my main problem was deciding on the changed of my AU world

R&R


	6. Graduation & Team Placement

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter was actually the hardest one for me since it involves the team Naruto and Temari will be placed on. Also we are introduced to the little Hatake...if I haven't mentioned it before this story is mostly AU with a little bit of cannon here and there.

* * *

Chapter Six

Graduation & Team Placement

The years since learning about his little sister had pasted fast for Naruto Hatake however he didn't mind it until she started getting clingy with him. Temari however found it cute when little Kyouki (named after Kakashi and Kurenai's favorite actress.) would latch onto Naruto's leg every time he came home from the Academy.

Kyouki unlike her brother had silver hair but like her brother she didn't have their mother's eyes Kyouki loved running around especially with Hinata's little sister Hanabi the two were inseparable. Instead of getting jealous of the attention Kyouki got from their parents Naruto would just smile and accept his sister.

"Nii-san! Onee-chan!" Kyouki called out as Naruto and Temari walked up to the younger area or kindergarten area Naruto and Temari were going to walk Kyouki home.

Naruto kneeled down and hugged his sister with a smile on his face "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah Hanabi-chan and I had a blast."

"Well good. What did you learn today?"

"Reading, writing, and Shuriken throwing."

"Very important skills to have." Temari said as she held Naruto's hand.

"Speaking of Hanabi…"

Naruto said as a smaller version of Hinata walked over towards them "Hello Naruto-san, Temari-chan."

"How are you Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"I am well thank you."

"Ready to go?" Temari asked it had become a normal thing for both Naruto and Temari to walk the girl's home or for Hinata, Neji, and Tenten to. Tenten was something close to a second big sister to Kyouki…plus Tenten was one of the few people that helped Kyouki keep her mask in place (a couple kids got curious about what was under her mask).

The day Kyouki was born Anko had tried to get there to see the youngest Hatake's face only for her efforts to be in vain when she looked into the nursery and saw a mask wearing little girl. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Anko had cried out in exasperation Kyouki was a big hit with all the families and her brother's friends. Temari and the girls thought she was adorable while the guys saw someone that was important to their friend and all silently vowed to keep her safe.

Naruto smiled as Temari took his hand in hers and they walked to the Hyuuga compound "Oh thank you Nii-san for helping me with Shuriken practice."

"No problem Uki-chan. How did you do?"

"I'm tied with Hanabi-chan for top Kunoichi so far."

"And who's got top Shinobi?" Temari asked

"Konohamaru Sarutobi." Hanabi said while Kyouki looked upset by that.

"What's wrong Uki-chan?" Temari asked.

"That Baka likes to brag that he's going to take the position of Hokage from his Grandfather by challenging him to a fight."

Naruto shook his head and sighed "I called it." Temari nodded as they continued to walk.

After a few feet Naruto stopped "You can come out now Sarutobi-san." Naruto said looking behind him to see a box shaped rock following them the three girls sweat drooped at the sight "Ha just what I'd expect from my rival!" a kids voice said making Naruto palm his face _"Not another one."_ he groaned internally.

A cloud of smoke followed the childes words then the sound of coughing and wheezing "Too…much…gunpowder." Naruto sighed as a little boy wearing a helmet like hat and a large blue scarf around his neck appeared.

"And why am I your rival?" Naruto asked.

"Your Onee-chan said you were the best besides your Okaa-chan, and Tou-san. I want to be the strongest so I need a powerful rival."

"I've already got a crazed rival I don't need a second." Naruto said meanwhile in the training grounds a green spandex wearing boy sneezed. "Besides it's easy to find Jiji-san's weakness." Naruto said making the three kids look at him in surprise "Once you find it I'll help train you to challenge him." Naruto said turning away from the kid taking his future wife, younger sister, and sister's best friend with him.

"Is it really that easy to defeat the Hokage Nii-san?" Kyouki asked.

"Both Jiji and Tou-san have the same weakness…it's called Icha Icha." Naruto said making Temari glare momentarily at the idea. "Once Konohamaru figures that out then he's ready enough to be given some stealth training." Naruto said making the girls look at him "Jiji-san constantly keeps a copy with him if Konohamaru can find it and steal it then he has the makings of a fine infultration and retrieval Nin." Naruto explained making all three young women get 'oh' looks on their faces.

Once the group had dropped Hanabi off at the compound the three Hatake's (even though they weren't married yet everyone already called Temari a Hatake) arrived home to see Kurenai and Kakashi relaxing and drinking tea.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san." Naruto and Kyouki called "Yo." their father said while their mother waved as she sipped her tea.

"Ready for tomorrow you two?" Kurenai asked the two eldest children making them nod.

"Tomorrow will be too easy. Henge Clones and Replacement it's almost like they want everyone to grow weak." Naruto said making the parents look thoughtful.

"Ready to wow them Naruto?" Kakashi asked later making Naruto smile.

Naruto while having excellent chakra control had just too much for regular clones so Kakashi and Kurenai agreed that the only way was to teach him the Shadow Clone Jutsu after all the academy just wanted a clone Jutsu it didn't matter which one they got. Temari was trained in it too but unlike her fiancé she could only make one or too whereas Naruto could create his own army.

"I have a feeling the council is going to try something." Naruto said looking at his father making him nod.

"They are adamant that Sasuke get the royal treatment which means they're going to force me to train him, but at least the other two positions are open to me." Kakashi hated the fact that the civilian council tried so hard to make life so good for Sasuke Uchiha. _"Who knows what that brat would be like if Itachi hadn't of stopped his father."_ Kakashi thought it didn't help that Danzo the old war hawk of Konoha would sometimes like to look at Naruto.

The mere fact the he showed interest was greatly disturbing to Kakashi and Kurenai what's worse was when Naruto was three and Danzo made his first attempt to take Naruto away from them. If it hadn't of been for Asuma, Gai, and the In-Shika-Cho trio putting a stop to it they were sure Danzo would now have a Hatake on his hidden Root Anbu teams, and who knows what might have happened to Temari. The family enjoyed a quiet night in which involved Naruto and Kyouki dodging their Auntie Anko and hanging with Asuma when he followed Anko.

Although she tried to act like her usual self Anko didn't fool anyone "So when did you two get together?"

Kurenai asked Anko blushed a little "About three weeks ago." Asuma said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Anko's waist Anko still had a slight blush on her face but she smiled as well and leaned into Asuma. All the Hatake's smiled Anko wasn't always able to find someone that actually cared about her because of her past as Orochimaru's apprentice and the way she dressed didn't really help, but from the way she looked at Asuma and he looked at her there had been no miscommunications about each other's intentions.

While Kakashi wanted to desperately tease Anko after her many years of doing the same when he and Kurenai got together the look his wife gave him promised pain. Asuma also wanted to talk with Naruto and Temari "I'll start teaching you two how to manipulate wind chakra the day after tomorrow." Naruto and Temari smiled and were excited at the idea.

Kurenai had insisted that they wait till they were out of the academy before they learned elemental Jutsu she sweetened the pot by offering to teach then anything of their choice. Naruto had asked about storage seals while Temari learned a low level genjutsu although Naruto had Kurenai for a mother genjutsu was out of his reach thanks to his massive chakra reserves. Kakashi had also decided to help them in the future by placing a seal on them that blocked the Sharingan effects especially when Sasuke became their enemy. When the couple went to sleep that night they were both excited for tomorrow after the exam they would finally be a Shinobi and Kunoichi of the leaf.

Temari snuggled into Naruto's chest allowing her to listen to his heartbeat something she liked to do when they slept she found the sound soothing and helped her fall asleep to her personal lullaby and the smell of desert flowers. The next morning found the future husband and wife sitting in the class room with all their classmates and friends (minus those a year older than them) and of course their major headaches. The pink banshee and the emo prince as everyone calls them the banshee or Sakura as her mother calls her liked to yell at Naruto when refused to give in to Sasuke's demands for a sparring match.

Sasuke still wanted to fight Naruto to prove that he was better after a while he decided to channel his drive to become rookie of the year. "Alright everyone settle down and we can begin." Their proctor Iruka said making everyone sit before he could use his Demon Head Jutsu on them as he handed out a written test Naruto noticed that his and Temari's papers had Genjutsu on them both dispelled them and got to work.

"Alright let's head outside for the next test." Iruka said once he had the papers back everyone lined up and followed the Chunin. Once outside Iruka began the throwing test to see who had the best aim Naruto won that test making Sasuke boil while Temari was the best Kunoichi.

The test went from there Taijutsu Genjutsu finally Ninjutsu was last and going to be done one at a time. As Naruto was called he caught the instructor Mizuki hand as he moved to pat him on the back "Iruka-sensei I believe there is a chakra seal of some kind on Mizuki-Teme's hand." Mizuki was surprised at being caught and Iruka was appalled by this action after he confirmed Naruto's suspicion.

Mizuki was taken away by Anbu for trying to sabotage the students Iruka then had the students they had tested before Naruto to go again and learned that more than half of them should never had passed while some would've passed with flying colors. Eventually Naruto passed and waiting for Temari wearing his headband with pride having earned it he was happy to see his friends pass as well and as Temari came out wearing her head band as a necklace they walked out of the academy.

Naruto and Temari were surprised to see Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma waiting for them. "So I hear congratulations are needed for not only passing but for capturing a spy."

Kakashi said as a statement more than a question "Naru-kun caught Mizuki as he put charka suppression seals or charka enhancement seals on students."

"Well then Naruto you gave me a new toy for the week thank you so much."

Anko said with a smile Naruto smiled as well "You're welcome Auntie Anko."

"Well I say this is cause for celebration." Asuma said as they walked away from the academy and headed towards Naruto's favorite place while stopping to pick up some dango for Anko and Temari. After Ichihara's the two were happy to show off their head bands to Kyouki and Hanabi that afternoon after changing the cloth from blue to black that is.

"Nii-san is it true what they're saying?"

"I need to know what they're saying first."

"Did you really catch a spy?" Kyouki asked bouncing with excitement making Naruto smile.

"He was more like a saboteur then a spy." Temari said making the two girls look confused.

"What's that?"

"The man I helped expose was trying to hurt the village by helping the weak pass and the strong fail."

"So he was trying to weaken our Shinobi forces." Hanabi asked.

"That's correct." Temari said making the Hyuuga smile the group passed the time and once they arrived home to see the four adults sitting in the living room.

"Nii-san can I wear your head band?"

Kyouki asked Naruto and as Naruto was about to say no Kyouki pulled out the big guns. Naruto's kryptonite…the Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu Naruto shivered as he tried to fight the Jutsu "Come on Naruto you can do it." Asuma said trying to help.

Temari smiled as she walked over and kneeled down next to Kyouki "Oh come on Naru-kun let Uki-chan wear the head band." Temari activated her own Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu but added a little pout to it knowing Naruto found it cute.

Naruto froze "They got him…" Kakashi said making Asuma shake his head along with the Hatake patriarch while the matriarch and Anko smiled as Naruto reached up and untied the band and handed it to Kyouki who squealed with joy and tied the head band on.

Once released Naruto breathed deeply and leaned forward "Tema-chan…"

Naruto said in a sweetly voice making said girl 'Eep' "You realize I was just helping my fellow woman right?" Temari asked as she slowing back away Naruto eye smiled as he walked towards her.

"Yeah I know…" Naruto said his tone of voice not changing as he continued to get near her and she kept trying to back away.

"Naru-kun…" Temari tried to say before Naruto charged her making her turn and run away before he caught her on the back porch and started to tickle her like mad. "N…No!" Temari cried out as Naruto tickled her making her laugh loudly "Naru-kun…please…s…stop!" Temari cried out tears building in her eyes.

"Are you going to turn traitor and help Kyouki over me again?"

Naruto asked "N…Not fair…!" Temari gasped as Naruto kept tickling her. Naruto stopped to let her catch her breath Temari gasped trying to breathe "Naru-kun that was mean." Temari said with a little pout.

"Then you shouldn't have pick my sister over me. You know what that Jutsu does to me." Naruto said.

Temari sighed and pulled Naruto in close to her "I'm sorry you're right I know how much you hate it when Kyouki does that to get something from you." Temari said looking into his eyes.

Naruto sighed and pulled his mask down before giving her a quick kiss "I forgive you but please remember this in the future." Naruto said as he fixed his mask Temari smiled and nodded. Naruto sat back up and pulled her into his lap allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder and look out into the night sky.

"You let me get farther this time." Temari said

"No you're faster than you were two years ago." Naruto said making Temari smile.

"So who do you think our teammates will be?"

"I don't know…as long as it's not Banshee or Emo I think we'll be fine." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto your father and I need to leave for a bit watch over Kyouki until we get back." Kurenai called out from the house.

"Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto said as the couple got up and walked back into the house.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko all walked into the meeting room where the other Jonin and Special Jonin were gathered. The elder Sarutobi sat in a high backed chair wearing his robes and hat somewhat surprised to see Anko there with them. "Welcome as we all know it's time to pick the new Genin teams all of you have the right to request any student…"

"I request Naruto Hatake and Temari of the Desert." Four voices called out making everyone look at the gathered friends. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed _"Why am I not surprised…?"_ the elder thought.

"Alright…let's hear the prospective teams you wish to build." The Hokage said looking at the four in question.

"The council has already decided that I am to teach the Uchiha boy Sasuke and from what I have read he is brash, arrogant, and believes that as soon as his bloodline activates he can handle anything. I need two students that can not only give him a challenge but will actually be able to knock some sense into him. Who better than the students I've already started training?" Kakashi said finishing his proposal.

"I wish to take these two as well as the Inuzuka heir and train them into a guard unit. Kiba's noise and senses can be used to detect danger, plus Temari's long range fighting ability will be helpful of stopping enemies before they get too close, not to mention Naruto's natural ability to strategize and be one of the biggest power houses I've ever seen." Kurenai said making a few of her fellow Jonin nod in agreement with her assessment of their abilities.

"I wish to take those two along with the Hyuuga Heiress and use them as an infiltration unit as Nai-Chan said Naruto is a natural strategist whose stealth is next to none as I'm sure we all know." Anko was referring to the few pranks Naruto had been able to pull and his ability to escape everyone that pursued him. The few victims of his in the room all shivered in remembrance "Hinata's bloodline will also be able to detect possible danger, as well as Temari's supporting fighting style that works perfectly as protection to back up both Naruto and Hinata." Anko finished once again making people nod with the idea of the students.

Hiruzen was impressed with the proposals so far towards the future man and wife then he turned to his son who had a smile on his face as he gave his proposal. Needless to say everyone was surprised, shocked, and greatly impressed with the idea "Asuma's proposal is granted." Hiruzen said making everyone nod in agreement that it was the best option. While Naruto's Mother, Father and Aunt weren't happy to not get their favorite Genin they knew the two were in good hands…even if the man was a chain smoker.

A week later Naruto, Temari and everyone else were sitting in their class room for the last time today was the day they would meet their perspective Jonin Sensei and team. That is if they passed the test the Jonin were going to give as Naruto knew his father was going to do with his team "Alright everyone settle down and I've inform you of the teams." Naruto felt Temari grab his hand and squeeze it hard.

Temari began to worry that the two wouldn't end up on the same team and had been worried since the day after the final test. "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sai…" Both looked at a pale boy they barely remembered being in their class. "…and Sasuke Uchiha." While Sakura was cheering Naruto and Temari breathed a sigh of relief "Your instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished making Naruto and Temari grimace.

_"I feel sorry for Tou-san/Kakashi-san."_

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka…Your instructor is Kurenai Hatake." Iruka said making the three in question smile at that.

"Team 9 is still active…" The friends knew that was Neji, Tenten, and Lee's team under Gai.

"Team 10 is a special team that will consist of not three but five Genin and two Jonin." Everyone was surprised to hear this it wasn't often that tradition was broken like this "Team 10 will be made of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Temari of the Desert, and Naruto Hatake."

Temari let out a breath she was holding and relaxed knowing she and Naruto were on the same team. "Your instructors are Asuma Sarutobi and Yugao Uzuki." Iruka said then continued on till he was finished.

"As my Final announcement the Rookies of the year…" Iruka paused as everyone sounded excited at the idea and waited as Iruka drew out the anticipation. "Top kunoichi…Temari of the Desert." Naruto cheered for his fiancée while their friends smiled and congratulated her. "Top shinobi is a tie between Sasuke Uchiha… and Naruto Hatake." Temari smiled and not caring about who was in the room kissed Naruto even if he was wearing a mask.

Naruto returned the kiss as Temari leaned against him not caring about the death glares they were getting not to mention the looks of jealousy from a few girls. Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome." inside he was happy for his friend but he knew that he and Temari will attract a lot of attention in the future…which ultimately meant more work for him. Sasuke was fuming _"How did that dobe tie with me for Rookie of the year?! And placed on a special team with two Jonin teachers!"_ Naruto noticed Sasuke from the corner of his eye and had a feeling the Civilian side of the council will have a fit and demand a team change.

Iruka told them to meet back in the room after lunch to meet their Sensei's the group of friends gathered together "So why do you think they changed the number of teammates and Sensei's for you guys." Kiba asked.

"Most likely one of the two Jonin request it my proposing an interesting team and use for us." Shikamaru said "What do you mean?" Ino asked Naruto took over from there.

"Every Jonin Sensei proposes a team and tries to express how that team is the best out of all the options (unless the council gets in the way). Example being the team Kaa-chan put together Kiba, Shino, and Hinata have great potential as a tracker/assentation team based on your skills mainly Kiba's nose, Shino's bugs, and Hinata's eyes. Another example is the original In-Shika-Cho team…"

"Capture, Interrogation, and Protection." Choji said making Naruto nod.

"Shikaku Nara famous for his capture techniques, Inoichi Yamaka for his interrogation skills, and Chouza Akimichi for his ability to keep his teammates safe." Naruto said. All the friends nodded "Tou-san's team will be a wild card Sai's abilities are almost a complete mystery which was smart on his part. If Tou-san can get Kaa-chan to teach Banshee some Genjutsu or get someone to teach her some Medical Jutsu she could be a benefit instead of the hindrance she is now by being nothing but a fangirl." Naruto said making the boys shiver and the girls scowl.

"And as much as I hate to say it the Uchiha's Ninjutsu abilities are excellent however Tou-san needs to knock some of the arrogant out of Sasuke before he can really do any real teaching." Naruto said making everyone nod.

"Well that explains the almost pure Taijutsu team 9."

"Right with Neji and Lee as the forerunners and Tenten as support with her skills as a weapons mistress. However they are going to need to teach Lee more than Taijutsu before he becomes a one trick pony." Shikamaru said making Naruto nod.

"So what would our team be?" Ino asked

"We won't fully know till after we meet Asuma-sensei and Yugao-sensei, but if I were to take a guess we know that you three are perfect for C.I.P while, Temari is a long range support fighter…"

"And Naruto is a close to midrange powerhouse, with great Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu abilities. Better known as Utility Ninja."

"Utility Ninja?" Temari asked.

"Most ninja focus on one maybe two areas however Naruto focuses on three of the four disciplines. Not to mentions his stealth abilities rival that of his father who was an ANBU captain at the age of 15 and stayed until he was 20. He most likely resigned when Kurenai-sensei told him about her pregnancy with Naruto." Shino said.

"So Naruto is basically equipped to handle any type of mission from protection detail to assentation." Shikamaru added.

"As long as I have a good support team with me which is what Tou-san made Temari-chan into."

"Both of our Taijutsu styles work together in perfect synch or well once we've mastered them, our Kenjutsu works with our Taijutsu. And you also want to focus on one important fact. Asuma-sensei is the only one here who can teach Naruto-kun and I how to use our Wind affinity."

"That by itself is most likely the biggest reason why we have this team, but again we won't know until we meet both of our sensei." Naruto added.

"Naruto-kun, Temari-chan I want to thank you for helping Hanabi with her schooling." Hinata said making both smile at her.

"It was fun. Heck I think I would someday like to become a teacher I can definitely see why Iruka loves his job."

"Just make sure to either make the lectures interesting or only teach a team of Genin." Kiba said making everyone laugh.

"Onii-san!" A small voice called out making the group turn to see Kyouki and Hanabi walked up to them.

"Hey Uki-chan." Naruto said as his little sister came and sat next to him while Hanabi sat next to her older sister.

"How are you Bi-chan?"

"I'm having a good day Onee-chan." Hanabi said with a genuine smile.

Kyouki had over time broken the walls the Hyuuga council had tried to build around Hanabi to keep her acting like a true Hyuuga heiress. They weren't very happy when they got a third heir that would smile and talk freely with outsiders and after Hianite's death Hiashi showed no interest in remarrying what so ever. The day Hianite pasted away from bloodline sickness a rear disease that could possibly affect anyone with a bloodline it struck fast and there was no way to cure it. Hanabi and Hinata had almost been inconsolable until Kakashi sat down with both and told them how he lost his own mother to disease as well when he was only eight. Hinata was ten at the time and Hanabi was three almost four it was thanks to him and the help of their friends that they were able to get through it.

The sisters were never closer to one another or Neji who also lost him mother but his had died on a mission the two Heiresses of the main branch and the heir of the cadet branch of the Hyuuga clan were more than cousins. Neji had become their older brother and they his little sisters in fact it had become a personal goal of the two sisters to unite the families and get rid of the Cadge Bird seal placed on all cadet branch members make them little more than slaves. Naruto and the friends sat with Kyouki and Hanabi both asking the teams that the friends wound up on.

Kyouki was surprised to hear her brother and future sister were on a special team the first seven man squad of Konoha Genin and Jonin. "Konohamaru did you find Jiji's weakness?" Naruto asked suddenly making everyone look to see the young Sarutobi who was hadn't even bothered to hide himself after being caught.

"Hai Naruto-san. Jiji's focuses around this book." Konohamaru said as he held up a familiar orange book making the new Genin facefault.

"Very good work. Now return it without being caught and I will train you."

"Hai sensei."

Konohamaru said before turning and walking away "Naruto…"

"I made him a promise." Naruto said cutting Ino off before she could get started.

Everyone there understood right away and didn't say another word "Of course if Uki-chan and Bi-chan were to join us I wouldn't stop them." Naruto said making the two young girls look at him in surprise then nodded in agreement before running off to talk.

"Naru-kun you spoil them."

"They're the same age I was when Tou-san started my training besides I'm mainly going to focus on the basics and that's about it. Also Tema-chan I know you like the idea of those three being able to watch over each other as much as I do." Naruto said making Temari look thoughtful before nodding.

Everyone was once again waiting in the class room as the door opened and closed repeatedly as Jonin came and collected their students until Naruto and Temari caught sight of a familiar messy haired bearded chain smoker. "Team Ten meet me and Uzuki on the roof in five minutes." Asuma said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto just grabbed Choji and Shikamaru while Temari grabbed Ino and all five vanished in a spiral of leaves. Asuma smirked when they had arrived via Shunshin especially since it got a look of surprise from his fellow Jonin Yugao Uzuki. _"Maybe now you see why I wanted those two on the team?"_ Asuma thought as the teens all took a seat "Before we get started let all introduce ourselves. Tells you likes and dislikes, hobbies, and finally dreams/goals."

Asuma said making the Nara heir sigh "Troublesome." Naruto, Temari, Ino, and Choji snickered. "Why don't you go first Nara-san?" Asuma said more then asked.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like Go, Shogi, and cloud watching I dislike loud people and too much work. My hobbies include playing Go or Shogi with Naruto here and watching the clouds. My goal is to have an average career find a nice quiet girl get married and raise a family and retire at a young age."

Naruto and the rest of the Genin all shook their heads at Shikamaru's words. _"Sound just like Shika."_ They all thought "Alright you Blondie." Asuma said making the boys flinch slightly as Temari and Ino glared at Asuma "What was that?!" the two asked together.

_"Woops."_ Asuma thought as he looked at the girls "The non-weapon carrier." Yugao said. Both girls look at the purple haired Jonin who had a Katana on her back and a smile at the scene in front of her.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers, nature hikes, and training with my Tou-san. I dislike fan-girls because they're an embarrassment to the word Kunoichi…"

"Amen!" Six voices called out making her smile as she looked at her team and Sensei.

"…I also hate those that trash or hurt the environment for absolutely no reason. My Hobbies include collecting and pressing flowers. My goal is to one day upstart my father and become the best Yamanaka interrogator." Asuma smiled at her response while Yugao looked impressed.

"Now for you…?" Yugao said pointing at Temari.

"I'm Temari of the Dessert. My likes are dessert flowers, chocolate, training, and my fiancé Naru-kun. My dislikes are rapist and arrogant people. My Hobbies are training with Kakashi-san and Naru-kun, caring for the flowers Naru-kun bought for me as a welcome gift, and spending time with my future in-laws. My goal is to one day become a great Kunoichi, wife, and mother." Naruto kissed Temari's scalp making said girl smile.

"Your turn bandana head." Asuma said looking at Choji.

"I'm Choji Akimichi. My likes are food, and my friends. My dislikes are people who pick on others for no good reason. My hobbies include cooking meals that my friends and I can enjoy together. My goal is to one day own my own chain of barbeque restaurants in Fire Country since the only Akimichi barbeque restaurant is here in Konoha."

Naruto and Shikamaru smiled at their friend Choji was a good person and only wanted simple things in life. "And finally you." Asuma said pointing at his Godson.

"I'm Naruto Hatake. My likes are my fiancée Tema-chan, my family and friends, as well as training…oh and Ramen. My dislikes are arrogant snobs, the time it takes to make Ramen, those that would hurt those precious to me, and that blasted Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu. My Hobbies are training in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu with my Tou-san and Temari-chan, playing Shogi or Go with Shikamaru, and helping my little sister with her lessons. My goal is to become a strong Shinobi to protect the ones that are precious to me, as well as become a good husband/father for my and Tema-chan's future family." Naruto said making Temari smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Very nice. Guess it's our turn now. I am Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are my girlfriend Anko, Shogi, and creating Wind Jutsu for the village. My dislikes are rapist, and those that kill or hurt needlessly. My hobbies include Shogi and not much else. My goal is to one day become a father and raise a family." Naruto and Temari were happy to hear his goal both knowing that Anko's greatest wish was to one day carry and raise a child.

"Guess I'm last. My name is Yugao Uzuki. My likes are my friends Kurenai, Anko, and Hana. My dislikes are perverts, rapist, and those who look down on women. My hobbies include training in my sword style, spending time with my friends, and reading a good book. My goal is to one day start my own kenjutsu dojo."

"Alright now that we all know one another here we can get started tomorrow we will have your Genin test meet at training group 10 at 9 am. See you then."

Asuma said before he and Yugao vanished in a whirlwind of leaves "Let's go check on Uki-chan and Bi-chan." Temari said making the group nod and stand up. They got outside in time for the younger classes to be let out Kyouki and Hanabi ran up to the group followed by Konohamaru after hugging his sister Naruto looked at the young Sarutobi.

"Did you complete your mission?"

Naruto asked Konohamaru nodded and had a smile on his face "I added a little something to try and deter him away from that book."

Naruto smiled as did the other's "Alright the three of you have tomorrow off right?" Naruto asked making the three nod their heads. "Good. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 10 at 7am."

"Hai sensei." Konohamaru said before he left Hanabi and Kyouki were excited at the idea of training with Naruto and barely talked about anything else. The team went their own way Ino to her families flower shop, Choji and Shikamaru to the barbeque joint while Naruto and Temari made sure Hanabi got home. As they approached the Hyuuga compound they were happy and sad to see team Gai as well Neji smiled as he took Hanabi inside. After Naruto and Lee did their usual greeting (which got a laugh out of Hanabi) and Naruto's usual decline of a challenge which he learned affected Lee and Gai more than ignoring them.

Tenten smiled and started talking with Kyouki and walking with the Hatake family "Tenten-neechan are you going to be helping Onii-san train Hanabi, Konohamaru, and me?"

"I haven't had time to ask her yet Oiouto."

Naruto said while Tenten looked at him in surprise. "I just helping them with the basics and the fundamentals of teamwork." Naruto said making Tenten smile and nod.

"Maybe when you're a little older Kyouki-chan after all your brother and sister didn't start to learn to wield a weapon till after they were eight years old." Tenten answered Kyouki who looked thoughtful before shrugging and letting it go but for some resons Naruto and Temari were suspisious of the action between the two.

"So how are your teams looking?" Asuma asked Kakashi and Kurenai as there sat in Anko's favorite Dango place while said woman munched away on her favorite food.

"Not so good. I got an avenger, a fan-girl, and a creep that likes to piss people off." Kakashi said looking down

"I'm a little better off Shino, and Hinata are quiet while Kiba is loud but the three already know and seem to be able to work together." Kurenai said.

"What's this rumor I hear of Naruto training my nephew?" Asuma asked Kakashi

"That's a new one on me." Kakashi said

"Hmm then I think tomorrow will produce an interesting show." Anko said with a devious smirk. The next morning Team Ten was at training ground Ten four of the five Genin were sitting by the tree while Naruto stood in front of three academy students.

There were three posts behind them "Alright before I do anything you have to pass a little test." Naruto said as he reached into a pouch on his black flak jacket. He pulled out two bells both on a ribbon "To pass you must get one of these bells from me the ones that do will get trained while the other will get no help of any kind from me at any point in the future." Naruto said all three younger children looked at the bells their eyes full of determination.

Shikamaru looked at them then noticed Kiba, Hinata, and Shino arriving and sitting down "Hanabi told me about this last night and I got curious." Hinata explained her teammates nodded in agreement. Soon Team Gai arrived as well Neji giving the same explanation no one bothering to look up and see Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and Yugao watching.

Naruto tied the bells to his waist "Come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail. You have until this alarm sounds." Naruto said pulling out a scroll making a clock appear Naruto set it down in front of him. "Ready?" Naruto asked seeing all three nod "GO!" Naruto called out all three ran off into the woods as fast as they could. "Well they have stealth I'll give them that, but how good are they at hiding?" Naruto asked as he started to look around only to duck under a volley of Shuriken.

"Nice try Uki-chan." Naruto said as his sister charged him knowing she had given away her position. Naruto pulled out a book and started to read "First lesson Taijutsu." Naruto said as he blocked his sister's jab and kept at it until he jumped to avoid Hanabi's surprise attack. "Nice try."

Naruto said as the girls continued at try until they heard Konohamaru "Now! Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Konohamaru called after throwing three Shuriken since his reserves were so small he could only make thirty illusionary Shuriken while the girls dodged out of the way. Once the throwing stars hit Naruto he was surrounded by smoke once it vanished they only saw a log.

"Never let your enemy get behind you." Naruto called out making Konohamaru looked behind him but before Naruto could take advantage of it a Kunai made him dodge giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. Naruto spoke again "Next lesson Genjutsu. Tema-chan if you please." making the three realize that Temari had been making hand signs covering their world in darkness however Kyouki was ready as she made the ram sign "Kai!" she called out seeing her brother had vanished.

She sighed as she helped her team get out of the Genjutsu "Third lesson Ninjutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto called out making two clones appear and rush the three of them. The three students fought until Konohamaru threw down a smoke bomb giving them cover to get away

"This is a most youthful battle!" Lee called out making everyone but those fighting and Gai sweatdrop.

"They seem to have a grasp on the true purpose of this test." Kakashi said with a smile as he watched his children. Naruto waited before he jumped out of the way of a strike from a Bo Staff in Konohamaru's hands Naruto drew his blade and started a weapons fight with the young Sarutobi.

"So Jiji has been teaching you his fighting style has he." It was a statement not a question Tenten watched the fight with stars in her eyes

"That's the sword the White Fang used." Tenten said.

Naruto then had to jump away as his sister appeared with Tomfa in both her hands Kurenai and Kakashi were surprised until they heard a nervous laugh below them.

"Tenten?!" Temari asked/demanded

"I…Um…I…I…Oh! I couldn't help myself she saw them in the family shop and showed so much interest that I couldn't help but offer some training." Tenten said.

Naruto dodged the two students fighting both of them waiting for Hanabi to join them until a blur ran towards him making him jump and avoid it as the alarm sounded. "Well done all three of you." Naruto said as Hanabi slowed and showed she had both bells "Now the question is who gets the bells?" Naruto asked.

"Give them to the girls they earned it." Konohamaru said "No my team should get them I can always train with Tou-san when he isn't busy." Kyouki said "No you two get them I can train with my clan." Hanabi said.

"You know what? Forget it!" Konohamaru said as he took both bells and threw them on the floor in front of Naruto "We're a team we succeed together we fail together." Konohamaru said making the two girls nod in agreement.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes." All three said together

"Well then I have only one thing to say…you all pass." Naruto said making every rookie look at him in surprise. "Not only did you complete your objective but you showed that your team is what you found to be important not just getting the bells. That's what it means to be on a team fight together care for one another become a second family if you will."

"So because we fought together instead of alone we passed?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto motioned that they follow him the three followed close as did everyone else once they reached a familiar stone he turned back to them. "What is this monument?" Naruto asked the three looked at it.

"This is the memorial stone the name of those who lost their lives in the service to Konoha are here." Konohamaru said making Naruto nod.

"Almost every person on this stone died to protect their team as well as the village. Shikomo Hatake is a perfect example."

"Jiji-san?" Kyouki asked Naruto nodded.

"Our grandfather decided to risk his last mission by abandoning it to save his allies from death and torture. He lost his life but everyone single member of his team made it home. You showed that you are willing to make similar sacrifices for the better of your team. Know this those that break the rules are scum but those that would betray their teammates are worse than scum. When outside these walls your team is the only ones that will support you and you should treat them with the same respect and kindness as you would your own family."

Naruto finished the lecture making the three students nod. The sound of clapping made everyone look to see the Jonin sensei Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko were clapping while the rest were smiling at the group. "Very nicely taught Naru-chan." Kurenai said as the Jonin jumped down Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head in a similar manner of his father.

Kakashi walked up and rubbed Naruto's head messing up his hair even more "That's my boy." Kakashi said pride clear in his voice making Naruto smile at him.

"Thank you Okaa-chan Otou-san."

"Barely a Genin and already got a team of students huh Naruto?" Anko teased slightly making a few laugh.

Naruto smiled "Well he defiantly made the lesson more interesting than Iruka-sensei." Kiba said making the group laugh.

"Alright you three we'll pick up again as soon as possible but for now your dismissed however I would like all three of you to start the tree climbing exercise with your parents or an adult nearby."

Naruto said making the three academy students nod "Hai sensei." they called out making Naruto scratch the back of his head again.

"If this is how you teach I can't wait to see what you'll do when you get your own official team." Asuma said

"Thanks Asuma-sensei."

"Alright I've got to go and meet my students see you at home Naruto, Temari."

"Team eight we should be going as well."

"As should we my youthful students I feel greatly inspired after such a Grand Lesson." Gai said leading his team away.

Asuma and Yugao looked at Naruto "I can see why you wanted to name him team leader." Yugao said making Naruto blush slightly at the praise.

"Alright team it's time for the test." Asuma said.

* * *

So that is chapter six R&R let me know what you think


	7. Wave, Training, and Haku

So after hearing all the recent Reviews about this story I was inspired to continue with it for now...also be warned most of this chapter will include the Wave arc and was written at crazy hours at night so if somethings don't make sense that's why.

Alright here we go Chapter Seven of the Wind Fighters...I own nothing...unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Seven

Wave, Training, and Haku.

The team's test turned out to be a simple capture mission they worked together to capture and hold down the Nuke-nin (played by Asuma) and captured, interrogated, and returned with their prisoner. They learned that day that was the main purpose of the second generation In-Shika-Cho team the addition of Naruto and Temari made them into a capture/interrogation/guard/assault team as well with a dash of assassination. Asuma had convinced the Hokage of letting the five Genin on the same team with this very purpose in mind and Yugao was here to help train then in Kenjutsu since that was a big part of Naruto and Temari's arsenal. Today was going to be their first mission Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru knew it was going to be some lowly D-rank mission or as Naruto liked to call them 'Chore' missions since most were just jobs civilians were too lazy to do themselves.

"Ah Team Ten let us see what we had for you…let's see some of there is walking some of the Inuzuka dogs…a council member needs a fence taken care of…Ah Ha there is the perfect one for you." The elder Hokage said as he handed Yugao a scroll who read it and froze before walking out of the room.

"Team you are about to meet every team's worst nightmare…"

"You can't mean that monster?!" Asuma asked in a panicked voice.

"Yep…Retrieving Tora the cat."

"How hard can catching a cat be?" Choji asked.

(2 hours, 30 minutes, and 45 seconds later)

"GET THAT DAMN CAT!" Wolf yelled as they charged through the village market place following a reddish brown blur. He Bandana Raven and Flower were chasing the demon cat through the area until they were able to lead it towards a forest area where it suddenly paused.

"Shadow Possession: success." Shadow said as the cats shadow veered off to the left slightly

"Alright now we've got you you…" Wolf slightly fumed as he grabbed a scroll his mother had given him telling him that he would need it. He finally opened it and say the Kenji for cat carrier and realized she had planned ahead for him. Wolf unsealed the cadge and grabbed the scarf of the cats neck before Shadow dropped the Jutsu and allowed him to shove the monster into the carrier locking it before it could try and run.

Flower tapped the head set on her left year twice "This is Flower we've got the target."

"Can you confirm…?"

"Wolf here. Do you know any other cat that can run us all ragged?"

"Raven here I concur with Wolf."

"Troublesome Shadow here. Cat has the ribbon on left ear."

"Bandana here. We've also got it contended to reduce chance of escape."

"Well done team meet at tower for debriefing. Out."

"Understood meet at tower out." Wolf called into his headset before then jumped away to reach the Hokage tower sooner.

"I have never once before wanted to cause an animal bodily harm before." Flower said glaring at the carrier

"Ahem sister." Raven said making Wolf laugh as they arrived. Asuma looked at the disheveled look all of his Genin had Flower got the worse of it from the look of the scratches on her face.

"I hate cats."

Wolf/Naruto said as he handed the carrier to Asuma who smiled "Think of it as a rite of passage that all Shinobi take."

"It's stupid and troublesome." Shadow/Shikamaru said.

"Agreed." Bandana/Choji said while Flower/Ino and Raven/Temari nodded.

"Now you know why everyone hates this cat." Yugao said a slight smile on her face until she felt the glares of her team

"Are you sure it's even a cat?" Choji asked.

"I would swear this thing is an animal partner like Akamaru for Kiba." Naruto added getting a grunt from Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that thing did have chakra like Akamaru." Temari said making her team laugh slightly at the idea.

Three weeks later

Yugao and Asuma kept Team Ten busy not with just the usual D rank missions but with training. Naruto helped whenever he could to help his team Choji now wore training weights at the encouragement of Naruto and Shikamaru in order to help with his Taijutsu in fact it actually helped with his…big boned problem to where he now looked more fit than before. (A/N: Think of something close to the skinny version after his battle with his Sound Four opponent.)

At Naruto's encouragement Ino had also started to learn some medical Ninjutsu since her control was better than his, or Choji's and Temari was already on her way to being a decent Genjutsu specialist.

All of them were also learning a weapon or in the Hatake and future Hatake's case a secondary weapon Yugao thought it would be a great idea to had something extra just in case. Choji now walked around with a Zanpakuto (A/N: Renji's blade) on his back the heavy blade was perfect for his strength and the strange design was enough to make many not want to engage in a Kenjutsu battle with Choji. Ino was being taught to use a Kusarigama something Yugao thought would work best for the young woman since it was light and fast. Shikamaru was learning to use a Jian sword (A/N Sokka's sword from Avatar) while he found the lessons troublesome even he couldn't deny the effects on his strength and stamina.

Temari was learning to use two metal battle fans much like her birth village would use one giant fan to create large burst of wind. Naruto was learning to weld a pair of trench knives just like Asuma's as well as Asuma's fighting style with said knives. Wind chakra exercises were added for both wielders the first thing they learned was how to cut a leaf with just wind chakra the time cut down thanks to the Shadow Clone Jutsu their outfits had changed as well.

Temari still liked to wear battle Kimono's but the designs had changed and now all of them had a black or purple raven on the back depending on the color of the Kimono she also wore weights on her wrist and legs they weren't any thing crazy but they helped. Her cloth-covered Naginata was always with her while her fans were closed and tucked in her kimono. Ino had ditched the purple body suit she had worn through most of the Academy and now wore a more flowing outfit of a purple halter top an open leg skirt and black leggings she would also wear a dark blue vest that she kept unzipped and black sandals. Shikamaru didn't change much he still wore the same type of pants and mesh armor but his shirt had changed to a black with white stripes long sleeved shirt other than that and his sword on his back nothing really changed.

Choji now wore dark blue shinobi pants and sandals, he still wore a black shirt with the Akimichi, but it was covered mostly by a new cameo trench coat not to mention the belt like strap across his chest holding his Zanpakuto to his back. Naruto didn't change much either he still wore black pants and sandals however his shirt and mask were now dark red the same red of his mother's eyes not to mention the sliver shin and arm guards from his father's ANBU days each concealed a gravity seal he applied with help from his dad. He was also big enough to finally wear the Trench coat that his Auntie Anko had bought him when she had heard the news about his engagement and let's not forget his grandfather's sword that was strapped to his back and two weapons pouches on his legs.

Today marked a very special day because of one very important fact. "Ah Team Ten, and Team Seven nice of you all to come. Now let's see what we have for you there is…"

"Jiji please stop right there." Naruto said making the Hokage look up at him.

"He's right Tou-san the team is ready for a C ranked mission." Asuma said after taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Asuma-san I highly doubt…" Iruka who was the Chunin assigned to help give out missions started to say until Naruto interrupted.

"Jiji I'll make you a deal so we never have to take a D ranked mission again." Everyone looked at the Genin all with different reactions. Asuma and Yugao were curious as to what he could propose, Kakashi was curious as well but also had a slight smile. The rest of the Genin looked like they wanted to know what was so valuable to secure such a feat…well except for Shikamaru and Sasuke both of whom just looked at Naruto with looks of irritation.

"Oh ho and what do I get out of it?" The Hokage asked with a grin on his face

"The secret to defeating your greatest enemy…paperwork." Naruto said with an eye smile. The room grew silent as the words were processed until in a feat that surprised everyone Hiruzen Sarutobi moved so fast he looked like a white and red blur and gripped Naruto's arms making the boy lean back.

It looked like the only thing keeping Naruto up was the Hokage "Tell me the secret!" the old man demanded anime tears running down his face.

"Conditions. First my team never gets a D rank ever again unless we willingly choose so."

"DONE!"

"Every time both Senseis' agree to it you buy us lunch/dinner."

"DONE!"

"And finally. The day I can get a Genin team it is to be built of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Huuyga, and Kyouki Hatake."

"DONE NOW TELL ME!"

"Two words Jiji. Shadow…Clones." Naruto said with an eye smile at the complete look of shock on Hiruzen's face. Hiruzen let Naruto go who promptly hit the ground with a grunt the Hokage was shaky as he walked towards the desk.

"Tou-san?" Asuma asked as Naruto picked himself up. Hiruzen place his hands on the desk and looked down "BAKA!" the Hokage yelled before smashing his head on the desk. Everyone was so surprised that they didn't know how to react "BAKA!" was called out again as Hiruzen hit his head a second time.

Asuma, Yugao, and Kakashi reacted after that one and grabbed the elder by his arms and wrapped an arm around his front to stop his from hitting his head a third time.

"ALL THOSE YEARS! ALL THAT PAPER WORK! AND THE ANSWER WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" The Hokage yelled out making everyone sweatdrop as he cried like a little girl. Once the man had gotten himself under control again he reached into the C ranked mission scrolls and opened one. "Here's a nice and easy one escort and protect the bridge builder Tazuna as he completes a bridge he's building in his home country. Wave country."

"Hokage-sama I would request that my team come along as back up. Escort missions always have a way of escalating higher in the field." Kakashi said.

The Hokage looked at Asuma and Yugao both of whom just shrugged and nodded "Alright permission granted. Team Ten will lead in this mission however should there be any big trouble Kakashi will take lead since he has the most experience. Send in the client." The door opened everyone but Sasuke Sakura and Sai caught the over flowing smell of cheap sake.

"What's this? I paid for Ninja not children those three look like they'd run at the first sign of trouble." Tazuna drunkenly said. Sasuke charged at him only to be held back by Kakashi Tazuna looked at Team Ten "Now this group however is what I paid for. Though why anyone would wear Kimono's like that is just plain…" Tazuna paused as he felt metal graze his cheek and warm liquid run down it.

"Watch what you say about my fiancée." Naruto said in a sweet sounding tone while he eye smiled at Tazuna. Behind Naruto however seemed to glow red and black when a white and red fox monster like mask appeared behind his head _"ONI MASK!"_ a few screamed in their heads.

Kakashi eye smiled as well "You've been getting lessons from Kure-chan haven't you?"

"Well she is my mother." Naruto said before he turned back to the Hokage. "How long is the mission estimated to last?"

"Two maybe three weeks."

"Right. Is there anything else Jiji?"

"No you're dismissed."

"Meet Yugao and me at the gate in 15."

"Hai sensei."

The team called out before they left. Once they were out of the tower Naruto reached above him and caught a Kunai "You forgot that sensei." Konohamaru's voice said from a window above them.

"Thank you Konohamaru when I get back remind me to start teaching the water walking exercise."

"Hai sensei." Konohamaru said before he closed the window and left.

"Tree walking, Replacement, Henge, Clones, and now Water walking. Are you sure they aren't your Genin team already?" Ino joked making the group laugh. Naruto smiled as well his 'team' as they liked to call Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Kyouki would everyone once in a while approach Naruto for training. Naruto insisted on them mastering the first chakra control exercise before he did anything else Hanabi had been the first to get it and had helped her teammates as well.

After that he focused on the basic Ninjutsu for the Academy and even helped a little with their Taijutsu and he wasn't alone either. Everyone once in a while a fellow Genin would help Naruto with different training. When Tenten helped she ran through some weapons drills with the three of them after Hanabi had been convinced to wear claw gantlets. The three were now a year ahead of the rest of their classmates and were expected to graduate quickly. Team Ten dispersed and returned to their homes to grab their storage scrolls to seal away their supplies instead of carrying backpacks. They all arrived at the gate with three minutes to spare. Eventually everyone else arrived…well except for Kakashi and their client. Naruto sighed as he got irritated looks from team seven "Don't look at me like that I'm on time." Naruto said.

Sai gave a creepy smile and walked up to Naruto "Can I help you?" Naruto asked when Sai got really close to his face.

"How does a dickless man like you look like he could kick some ass?" Sai asked making Naruto grow a tick mark as did Temari while she had never seen it she knew about Naruto's size.

Instead of causing a scene Naruto grabbed Sai's collar and walked into the forest away from everyone's eyes. Kakashi and Tazuna arrived to see all but two of the group there "Where are Naruto and Sai?" Kakashi asked everyone pointed towards the forest making him look at them in confused when a blast of KI hit the air and a paler than usual Sai came out of the forest walking slowly towards his team.

Naruto walked out a minute later and rejoined his team "Um Naruto…?" Kakashi started to ask before Naruto interrupted "Just settling an issue peacefully." making Kakashi sigh.

"Alright team lets head out. Team Seven take point while Team Ten takes the sides and back." Asuma called out making Sai Sakura and Sasuke start walking while Tazuna walked behind them flanked by Choji and Naruto while Temari, Ino and, Shikamaru took back guard followed by Asuma and Yugao while Kakashi walked behind his team next to Tazuna.

"So Sai what exactly happened in the forest?"

Kakashi asked noticing the shiver that pale boy gave "I should've remembered not to insult the son of Konoha's genjutsu mistress…that damn mask." Sai shivered as he explained making Sakura and Tazuna shiver remembering the slight.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you insult someone." Naruto said making Kakashi sigh he had to stop Sasuke from pummeling Sai the last time he insulted someone.

"Damn Naruto can be scary when he's mad." Ino said to Temari who nodded.

Asuma held his hand out to Yugao who groaned and slapped some coins into her fellow Jonin's hand "Damn that Sai if it had just been Sakura…?" Yugao said.

"Was I just part of a bet?" Naruto asked looking behind

"More like who would be the first of Team Seven to get your Oni Mask no Jutsu launched at them." Asuma explained.

"Oh alright." Naruto said as he faced front again and continued to walk. There were barely past Konoha's wall when Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground _"That's just weak."_ Naruto though as he placed his hands behind his head. Team Seven missed the hand signs Naruto was making towards the three behind him and towards Choji who nodded when he got the message he looked behind to see the rest nod.

Asuma and Yugao having caught the signs decided to let their students handle it but if worse came to worse they would step in. Tazuna and Kakashi pasted the puddle when all hell broke loose as a pair of Nuke-nin from Kiri (Hidden Mist) sent a long chain with jagged edges at the pair only for a cloud of dust to pick up and them to only hear the sound of metal against metal. When the dust cleared Naruto and Shikamaru were standing their swords holding the chain away from Kakashi and Tazuna when they noticed a bundle of silk both Nuke-nin's were surprised to feel a sharp pain in their gantlet covered hands. They looked to see that their hands were now stumps because of Choji and Temari cutting off their hands they backed away till they were back to back when a chain appeared and wrapped around them the shock of losing their arms made then stay as they were wrapped up.

Naruto and Shikamaru appeared and knocked both upside the head with the flat of their swords rendering them unconscious. Tazuna was breathing deeply trying to regain the breath he lost when he though his life was in danger, Sakura couldn't believe what she had just seen and was gasping as well, Sasuke looked impressed, as did Kakashi, Asuma, and Yugao, while Sai kept up an emotionless mask.

"Nicely done Team Ten." Asuma said as all but Ino either cleaned their weapons or sheathed them.

"These two are C almost B class missing ninja. I thought we were protecting from thugs and bandits?"

Naruto asked as he looked at Tazuna who paled slightly "The Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu of Kiri rank high C low B class. Wanted for attempted coup with Zabuza Momichi the Demon of the Mist. Taijutsu low B, Kenjutsu low A, Genjutsu D. Most likely traveling with Zabuza Momichi if so approach with caution if not capture/kill on sight." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi pulled out a blue book this time and flipped through the pages "Wow word for word. Nicely done Shikamaru."

"What's that book Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This is the Bingo book. It's full of criminals and Missing Ninja of Konoha as well as other countries. Getting into the book means…"

"You did something that was terrible to that country or they're scared of you." Naruto finished for his father who nodded.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked

"The Forth has an entry in Iwa and Kumo's Bingo books. Both say surrender or flee on sight he's the only man to ever get that order at his age." Naruto explained.

"Yes and now I believe our client has some explaining to do." Kakashi said glaring at the man.

Tazuna went on to explain about Gato and his actions against Wave Country "This is an A ranked mission we should return and re-file it." Kakashi said.

"Wait please my country can't afford an A ranked mission I used the last of the assets to buy materials and this mission." Tazuna said.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Asuma and Yugao "It's your mission and your call." Kakashi said

"I say we go I can't stand the idea of an entire country under Gato's thumb." Yugao said

"I'm with Yugao here." Asuma added then he looked at the Genin.

"It's troublesome but I'm in."

"I'm with Shikamaru." Choji said.

"Count me in." Temari said making Ino and Naruto nod.

"Let's keep going I won't ever get stronger on those stupid D ranked mission." Sasuke said making everyone but Sai and Sakura glare at the overconfident Genin. Sakura nodded not wanting to disappoint her 'Sasuke-kun' Sai didn't say anything but nodded as well.

"Alright we'll continue on. Naruto scout ahead ten yards."

"Hai Sensei." Naruto said before he jumped out of sight while the rest walked around.

That night when they made camp Naruto created some shadow clones and placed them in random areas to keep a look out while everyone relaxed. Temari leaned against Naruto as he started to read the Tale of the Incredible Gutsy Ninja the only book by Jiraiya that the boy could stand. He paused in his reading "To think the man who writes that smut wrote something like this."

Somewhere a silver haired man was peeking on a woman's bathhouse before sneezing loudly alerting all the women towards his presents.

Back with Naruto and Team Ten everyone was laying down for the night Sakura noticed Temari walk into Naruto's tent but before she could comment Ino bopped her on the head. "She's his fiancée forehead let it go."

Sakura was about to argue her point when Kakashi spoke up "They've been sharing a bed since she came to live in Konoha but neither of them are ready to go farther than just sleep." as he spoke Kakashi's head never lifted from his smut.

"Does Kurenai know you still read that?" Asuma asked

Kakashi smiled at his friend "She not only knows she likes to reenact some things from it." Asuma lost the cigarette that was in his mouth while Yugao smiled at him.

"I never knew Nai-chan liked roll playing."

"Mainly on special occasions say birthdays and our anniversary…which reminds me. Naruto…?"

"A week and three days." Naruto's voice came from the tent but Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Still got time then to get her something. Pakkun will just have to make a delivery run that day. Thanks son."

"Yeah, yeah." A tired Naruto said before he and Temari snuggled together into a sleeping bag and fell asleep. As they slept Ino and Choji were sitting nearby when Ino leaned onto Choji and started to gently start to fall asleep. Shikamaru looked and smiled for his friend who had a slight blush on his face Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto were the only ones that knew about Choji's secret crush on the Yamaka heiress. Ino didn't notice it but everyone once in a while something like the scene in front of them made them think the feelings were mutual but neither seemed to have the courage to go for it. Shikamaru leaned back against a log and looked up at the night sky and enjoyed the stars before he yawned and walked into his tent for the night. Morning came quickly a little too quick for some (Shikamaru) "Anything to report?" Asuma asked Naruto as he (Naruto) cooked breakfast.

"It was quiet all night the only time any one of the clones reacted was when they caught breakfast." Naruto said pointing to a small boar cooking on a makeshift spit Asuma nodded as he walked away to the small stream to gather some water.

As soon as breakfast was ready everyone gathered around the fire and ate the boar that Naruto had cooked to perfection "Naruto when I build my restaurant chain want to become my head chef?" Choji asked as he cleaned off the grease from the boar.

"I think about it as my retirement plan." Naruto said with an eye smile making Team Ten and their sensei laugh.

"I'd almost forgotten how good your barbeque is son." Kakashi said with an eye smile

"It has been a while since we've had a family barbeque." Naruto said as they finished eating. After wrapping up the leftovers the Konoha Ninja plus client continued on their way to Wave Country.

Three days later they reached an incomplete bridge were a man stood on the river waiting. "Tazuna we were beginning to fear the worse."

"I'm alright that's to my protectors here…well most of them anyway those three over there were useless." Tazuna said pointing at Team Seven who glared at him.

"Anyway how are we…?"

"In-Shika-Cho you got the west. Temari and I will take east. Asuma-sensei, Yugao-sensi, and Team Seven stick with the client. Rendezvous on the shore."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kakashi said as he walked onto the boat Naruto nodded then nodded towards his teammates who nodded back before the group started out. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai as well as Tazuna were surprised when the group started to run on the water to get to the other side before they vanished in the mist.

"Is it safe for them to run ahead like that?" Tazuna asked

"I trust Naruto and his team with my life. Naruto is a natural born leader, Shikamaru is a trained strategist, Ino and Temari are very strong women that are the great support holding them together, and Choji is the guardian of the team. They'll be fine." Asuma said lighting a cigarette.

"Not to mention they proved they can handle themselves against the Demon Brothers." Yugao said from her spot on the boat.

"They're still just a bunch of…" Before Sasuke could finished he felt something push him out of the boat and fall into the water Asuma and Yugao looked to see Kakashi with one hand behind his head while the other held his book.

"The hot head needed to cool off." Kakashi said not looking up from his book meanwhile Sakura looked back worried about her 'Sasuke-kun' but didn't do anything to help him. Asuma laughed a little but busted a gut when a line of ninja wire with a hook on the end came out of the mist and latched onto Sasuke's clothing and started to real him in like a fish.

"Come on Choji reel in that sucker!" Came Naruto's voice over the mist making Asuma laugh harder holding his side Yugao was smirking fighting her laugh Kakashi wasn't far behind.

"He's fighting me captain!" Choji said that was too much for Yugao who started laughing with Asuma holding her side.

"Give it all you got man! You've almost landed the terrible beastie!" Naruto said now both Sensei's' were sure they had busted a gut with their laughter while Kakashi finally joined in the laughter. Tazuna was pounding the boat while he laughed Sakura was glaring at everyone that was laughing Sai just ignored everyone and worked on a drawing. When they reached land a wet rat looking Sasuke was glaring at a still laughing Choji and Naruto "I don't know Choji you might want to throw it back it looks poisonous." Naruto said everyone once in a while gasping for breath.

"Naruto…my ribs!" Choji begged as he laughed harder only to freeze as Naruto jumped up and threw a Kunai at a bunch of bushes instantly all of Team Ten was weapons hot and waiting. Kakashi took out a Kunai and waited while Team Seven followed his example. Tazuna looked around him waiting for something bad to happen when a white rabbit came out of the bushes Team Seven's Genin and Tazuna sighed in relief while everyone else didn't relax.

"Naruto-baka what's the deal…"

"Haruno shut the hell up! It's the wrong season for a rabbit to be naturally white!" Naruto hissed.

"So what?!" Sakura yelled

"That means it's a domestic pet and was used for a substitution."

Sai said reaching for the Tanto on his back slowly drawing the blade. The group waited until they heard a sound in the air "GET DOWN!" Naruto and Kakashi called out dragging those near them onto the ground avoiding a large projectile that flew over their heads. They looked up to see a man with an open vest, cameo pants, a Kiri headband and a wrappings mask around his mouth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? So this is the reason why Gozu and Meizu never returned?"

The man growled Naruto slowly stood at the same time as his father "Zabuza Momichi. Class A missing Ninja of Kiri after a failed Coup with the Demon Brothers. A master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said

"Kakashi of the Sharingan AKA Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Class A Jonin of Konoha said to have copied over a 1000 jutsu with that eye of yours. However who is the young pup standing with you looking like a miniature version of you? Minus the hair and eyes of course."

"Naruto…"

"I know Tou-san. Team Ten Circle formation." Naruto said making the rest of the Genin of his team circle around the client all in defensive formations Asuma and Yugao stood at Kakashi's side.

"Team Seven diamond formation!" Kakashi commanded making the group jumped and surround Tazuna closer than Team Ten was.

"Tou-san…? So Kakashi you brought your young son with you? How sad you and his mother will be when I rip him away from you." Zabuza taunted making Kakashi freeze and Naruto smile behind his mask.

"He's in trouble now." Naruto whispered as Kakashi raised his hand and grabbed his headband and lifted it revealing a red eye with two black comma marks.

"Over my cold dead body." Kakashi said in a dangerous voice his KI raising Zabuza raised a nonexistent eyebrow

"So that is the Sharingan? I feel honored that you are showing it to me the sight no man ever sees twice."

"Asuma…"

"Don't even think about it Kakashi. That's my student and Godson he just threatened." Asuma said gripping his Trench Knives tighter

"So be it. I'll go high."

"Right." Asuma said before the three warriors vanished from sight. The Genin watched in amazement as Asuma and Kakashi battled with Zabuza Kunai and Trench knife against a Zanpakuto. Every time it seemed that they had delivered a killing blow to Zabuza he dissolved into water.

"Water clones." Temari said when she caught sight of this. Eventually Zabuza was able to get away from Kakashi and Asuma before making a single hand sigh "Hidden Mist Jutsu." he called out before the entire area was surrounded in mist. "So many places to choose to attack all ending in death but whom and where the question is."

Zabuza's voice came from the mist. KI filled the air making Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura all gasp for breath and even start to slightly panic _"Is this what it feels like when Jonin meet?"_ Sasuke thought _"It's too much…I can't take it…!"_ Sasuke thought as he slightly lifted his Kunai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out making the boy freeze and look at his fellow Genin "He won't get by us. Nor will Tou-san allow anything to happen to us. Take a deep breath and calm down!" Sasuke took a few deep breathes and nodded at his fellow Genin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zabuza said as he appeared inside Team Seven's Diamond formation about to cut down the client when the sound of metal striking metal filled the air. Zabuza was surprised to see Naruto in front of the group holding back the Zanpakuto with his fang shaped long sword in a reverse grip.

"Like I said you have to get by my team first." Naruto said glaring at Zabuza "Temari now!" Naruto called out.

"Wind style: Grand Breakthrough!" Temari's voice called out followed by a large burst of wind clearing the area making Zabuza look to see a Katana around his neck and Jian sword pointed at his heart.

"I'm impressed." Zabuza said till he turned to water and fell to the ground.

"Shit another clone."

Naruto cursed as they looked around until he heard something making him turn to his both Asuma and Kakashi in water prison domes. Zabuza had used the distraction to capture the two Jonin off guard "Now hand over the bridge builder or…"

Naruto and Choji jumped forward making hand signs "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" both young men called out sending the two elemental Jutsu after the silent killer who had to let the prisons go in order to escape the combination jutsu.

Kakashi and Asuma avoided the attack by falling into the water before raising up and looking at one another before shrugging and getting back onto shore. Kakashi found Zabuza first and saw him making hand signs which he quickly copied thanks to his eye "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." two voices called out making two fully function dragons appear and charge one another canceling each other out.

Zabuza was surprised even more so that when he made a move Kakashi copied him perfectly. _"Nothing more than a trained monkey."_ He thought until Kakashi started to finish signs before he did then he thought it was a trick of the eye when a water clone appeared behind Kakashi but looked like Zabuza. "Can you see the future Kakashi?!" Zabuza asked in a panicked voice

"Water Style: Great Water Fall Jutsu." Kakashi called out making a giant wave appear behind him and slam into Zabuza until Zabuza was pinned against a tree holding him against it. "I see your death in your future Zabuza!" Kakashi called out as he was about to charge and finish off the Nuke-nin until a pair of Senbon needles appeared in the man's neck making him slump forward and Kakashi pause as he looked up to see a young looking individual wearing a white mask with red strips.

"Thank you for weakening him for me." Kakashi looked at the ninja before walking up to Zabuza and placed two fingers against the man's throat checking for a pulse.

"He's all yours Hunter-san and your welcome." The Hunter Ninja appeared on the ground and grabbed Zabuza before vanishing making Yugao, Kakashi, Asuma, and the rest of Team Ten raise their eyebrows in question. Kakashi recovered his eye "All right let's…" Kakashi didn't finish as he started to pitch forward only to be caught by his son.

"You over did it Tou-san."

"So it would seem…" Kakashi said as Naruto lifted the man onto his back Temari appeared behind to better set Kakashi on Naruto to make the trip easier for the pair.

"Sasuke Sai take point…Ino Choji side guard I'll stick in the middle with Tazuna. Temari Shikamaru back guard."

"Hai."

"What about me?"

"Haruno don't get in anyone's way." Naruto said as the Genin followed his orders some begrudgingly (Sasuke & Sakura) the rest without hesitation. Asuma and Yugao joined Temari and Shikamaru at the back to keep an eye on everything. They arrived at a shabby looking house that Tazuna opened "Tsunami Inari I'm home." Tazuna called out.

A good looking woman with long black hair and pale skin appear from the kitchen who breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her father. Meanwhile a young boy with a sour look and a fishing hat barely glanced at them before he looked away. "Do you have a place where I can set Tou-san down?" Naruto asked once he was in the door Tsunami nodded a lead him into a room upstairs where Temari set down one of their sleeping bags before helping Naruto set Kakashi on the ground.

Kakashi look up at his son with a smile "You did a good job out there today son."

"Thank you Tou-san but were still have problems."

"What do you mean that sword guy is dead isn't he?" Tazuna asked from the door way.

"While the one that collected him was dressed like a Hunter Ninja something wasn't right." Naruto said

"Hunter Ninja?"

"Ninja bounty hunter. They go around and kill missing ninja decapitating their captures and presenting their heads to the country offering the biggest bounty…However I've never heard of one taking its prey away from sight before completing their usual routine." Asuma answered Sakura.

"Right plus while Senbon needles are great for medical means it's not exactly a conventional weapon for Hunter-nin." Yugao added making Kakashi and Team Ten nod.

"Then it's safe to assume that Hunter-nin and Zabuza were working together." Shikamaru said

"Which also means that Zabuza was just in a dead like state which he'll recover from and his injures in about a week with medical attention maybe two without." Ino added.

"So we've got a week before we meet him again. Which is about the time Kakashi-sempi will recover from his Chakra exhaustion." Yugao said.

"Alright then. Asuma I'd like you and Temari to help Team Seven with some chakra control. Tree walking mainly."

"You haven't done that yet?"

Naruto deadpanned making Kakashi look up at him "Its slow going when I keep getting lost on the road of life." Kakashi explained making everyone sweat drop.

"Oi." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Anyway. While that's taking place Yugao and the rest of Team Ten will watch over Tazuna as he finishes the bridge. I'll take over for Asuma as soon as I can stand on a pair of crutches."

"Sounds like a good idea and after Team Seven has got that down we can swap guard days so we can train as well." Naruto said.

That night after dinner Temari was being held tightly by Naruto at her request "Tema-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-kun I'm worried about everything that might happen after Zabuza returns." Temari said "We could've gotten hurt or killed today no matter how well we handled the situation." Naruto nodded and pulled her in closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Temari. I promise I will do everything to keep you safe. I love you too much not to." Naruto said. Temari's eyes widened slightly before she smiled brightly while she knew Naruto loved her he hadn't ever said the words before.

"I love you Naru-kun." Temari said looking into his eyes Naruto smiled.

"I love you too my Desert-Hime." He said making her smiled again before she pulled down his mask and delivered a bruising kiss one that left both recipients breathless before it ended. Naruto smiled and let her as she laid her head on his chest listening to her personal lullaby.

Morning found Temari watching three students try and master tree walking Sakura had been the first to climb the tree but Asuma made her keep going again and again to build her reserves since they were so pitiful. While Naruto, Yugao, Choji, and Shikamaru guarded Tazuna and his workers or helped out every once in a while Naruto especially with his clones. Every night they would gather back at Tazuna's house and enjoy a meal and talk before going to sleep. After Team Seven mastered tree walking the group joined Team Ten for their water walking exercises or tried to anyway they still had a ways to go.

One night they were introduced to Kakashi's dog summons or one of them anyway "Pakkun I need you to run an errand for me." Kakashi said handing him a scroll "Please take this to Kurenai and let her know I said happy anniversary." Pakkun nodded before taking the scroll in his mouth and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

He returned later with a different scroll and a message tied to it "Happy anniversary and thank you for the flowers they're beautiful." there was an imprint of a pair of red lipstick covered lips on the end. Kakashi smiled before unrolling the scroll and unsealing a brand new Icha Icha book making Kakashi cry anime tears. "I've got the greatest wife in the world…it's even autographed." He cried out holding the book close before noticing a second note "There is a really good scene on page 125 we'll test out when you get home." Kakashi paused before flipping through the book trying to find the scene.

Naruto shook his head as Temari gently patted his head trying not to laugh at the look on his face when Kakashi started to chuckle like a pervert. "Tou-san! Remember your son is in the room right now!"

Naruto called out making Kakashi look up "Whoops. Sorry son." Kakashi said as he put the book away. "I'll read it later."

"Thank you." Naruto said sighing in relief

"Naruto why…?"

"Every time he reads those books he imagines my mother is the main female character." Naruto explained.

"Wow she must be quite the looker…"

Tazuna started to say before he felt a familiar dark aura hit the air he looked to see Naruto's fox monster mask in full effect. Only this time the Mask had morphed to make it look like the mouth was open revealing a lot of sharp looking teeth "What were you about to say Tazuna-san?" Naruto asked making Tazuna shiver in fright.

"Nothing." The bridge builder squeaked out in a very small voice Naruto just 'Mm'ed before the mask vanish. Everyone breathed easier after that _"He's scary when he's mad."_ Sakura, Ino, Tazuna, and Tsunami thought as Naruto was pulled into Temari's arms and allowed to rest his face in the crook of her neck.

_"So that's why he never stops reading those damn books."_ Yugao thought as she looked at the Icha Icha book. _"Although I'm sure Kurenai won't let Naruto within ten feet of one of that pervert's books."_ Yugao thought.

Meanwhile in another part of the Elemental Nation a man in a brothel sneezed suddenly but shrugged it off.

That night as they ate dinner everyone was gathered and eating before Inari spoke up. "Why?" Everyone looked at him in surprise since this was the first time any of them heard him speak.

"Why what?" Naruto asked

"Why are you trying so hard?! It won't matter anyway no one can defeat Gato!"

"Doesn't mean we're not going to try. Just because you gave up doesn't mean we have." Naruto answered taking another bite of his meal.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN OR LOSS! NONE OF YOU DO!" Inari yelled out as soon as the words were past his lips the rooms temperature plummeted.

"Who did you lose?" Naruto asked in a low voice

"My…my…Stepfather."

"I'm guessing he died standing up to Gato?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen a comrade someone you considered a brother die slowly while he was crushed by rocks?" Naruto asked.

"N…No."

"Have you been taken away from all you know because of a bunch of old buzzards forced you to?"

"N…no."

"Did you grow up knowing that every time your Tou-san or Kaa-san walked out the door it could be the last?" Naruto asked.

"N…No."

"The last one was towards every single member of those whose parents wear this headband." Naruto said tapping his. "The first one was my Tou-san who did have to watch as his brother his teammate his comrade died after being buried in a rock slide. The Second was my Desert-Hime here while I wouldn't trade her love for the world thanks to the councils of both Konoha, and Suna she was taken from her family her home from all she knew." Naruto glared at Inari "Not all of us have the luxury of turning coward every time something bad happens in life. So next time you want to open your mouth remember there is always someone somewhere worse off than you!" Naruto ended with a yell before standing up "I've lost my appetite." he said leaving the house.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi "Did you really lose a teammate like he said?"

"Obito Uchiha was his name and yes. That was also the same day I got this eye." Kakashi pointed towards his covered eye "I had lost mine and he gave me his as his final act on this earth."

Shikamaru looked at a still surprised Inari. "He's right you know. We live our lives knowing that every time we go through the door and leave our village it could very well be for the last time. No child can understand until after they become Genin." The shadow user said before he stood up and followed Naruto out. Choji dropped his bowl on the table and followed Temari and Ino not far behind.

Tazuna looked at the Genin as they left "They are the only ones that can help Naruto calm down right now. His team and his mother are the only ones ever able to calm him down when he's angry…at least in their own way. Mine usually involves hitting something." Kakashi said.

"He's a very passionate young man isn't he?" Tsunami asked making the three Jonin smile.

"He's like his mother when it comes to certain things. Kurenai normally keeps things bottled up unless she feels very strongly about whatever is going on. Naruto is much the same whereas Kyouki my daughter tries to bury it deep down just like I do."

"Does your wife and daughter wear mask as well?"

"Just Kyouki. It's a Hatake tradition to only allow family and future Hatake's to see what's underneath our mask. Right now Kurenai, Kyouki, and Temari are the only people who had any idea what Naruto and I look like under them."

Outside Naruto was looking up at the sky trying to let what Inari said go but it was hard the brat had been pressing his buttons the entire time he and the rest of the Konoha-nin arrived. "While correct you shouldn't have yelled at the brat." Temari's voice said making him lean his head back to see her walk over with the rest of Team Ten and sit down joining him.

"I know but the kid just irks me. Why turn into a sniveling coward instead of fight against the one who took something…someone so precious from you?"

"Not all of us have your courage Naruto." Shikamaru said as he laid down on Naruto left while Temari took the right Choji and Ino nearby their heads near his. "If it was any one of us we know we'd want some kind of justice for the crimes, but that boy has been living in fear almost all his life where as we have not."

"Then I guess we'll just have to get the village their justice by capturing Gato for them. Let them deal with him after we're done."

"It would help them get over what he has done to them." Ino said the group just laid there looking at the sky one by one falling asleep Temari snuggled into Naruto's side while he held her so she was warm. Ino subconsciously snuggled into Choji who held her while he slept neither aware that this was going on and Shikamaru fell asleep not caring about the fact he didn't have a girl to lay with him…not caring at all.

Morning found Team Ten still lying out in the field where Team Seven had been tree climbing a young woman wearing a pink kimono walked into the field seeing the group asleep. _"So these are the Genin Zabuza said to be mindful of."_ Haku thought as she reached for a few Senbon needles in her hand and approached them.

Haku approached the group needles in her hand before pausing and sighing before returning the needles to her pouch. _"They are not my enemy yet."_ She thought as she continued until a kunai pasted her making her freeze Naruto sat up his arm raised _"I didn't even see him throw that kunai!"_ Haku thought. Naruto relaxed slightly before gently shaking Temari who woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes he then kicked Shikamaru who groaned but woke up.

Choji and Ino woke up at the sound of Shikamaru groaning neither giving much through to their current sleeping arrangement before the stood up and stretched. They all looked to see a young girl around their age frozen in fright "Sorry about that. Instinct." Naruto explained as he stood and stretched.

"It's alright I was the one that surprised you." Haku said acting like she was calming down from her fright before she blushed and looked away. Confused Naruto turned to see what made her blush before he saw Shikamaru looking at her he had been struck stupid at the sight of the girl and was staring at her intently.

"Shika you'll catch flies like that." Ino said waking Shikamaru up and making him turn his face trying to hide his blush.

"My name is Naruto this is my fiancée Temari, our Teammates Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. What's your name?" Naruto asked remembering his manners.

"Hello my name is Haku." The now introduced Haku said to Team Ten "What were you doing out here so early?" Haku asked it was an innocent question.

"I came out here to calm down last night and my team joined me in some star gazing before we all just fell asleep." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

At Tazuna's house Kakashi was trying to read his new book but everyone could tell he wasn't really reading it (He never turned the page) Asuma found it a little funny but knew better than to call Kakashi on this fact.

"Is he alright?"

Tsunami asked "He battling with his inner father. He worried about the fact Naruto was out all night and still hasn't returned. He's trying to deciding whether to just sit here and wait for him to return or go looking for him." Asuma explained with a smile on his face.

"I know he can take care of himself but…"

"There's never been a night when he wasn't home or nearby." Yugao finished making the sliver haired Shinobi nod.

"At least it was you that tagged along on this mission. Image what would've happened if Kurenai was here." Asuma said before all three Jonin felt a shiver up their spines.

"Would it have been that bad?"

"Let me put it this way. I love my Red Eyed-Hime, but the words 'over protective mother' were defined based around her." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile Kurenai was making breakfast when she sneezed suddenly "Probably Naruto or Kakashi. I wish they were home." Kurenai thought as she finished the meal for her and her daughter.

Back with Team Ten the Genin were now sitting with Haku laughing and passing the time before Ino noticed the herbs in Haku's basket "Are you collecting healing herbs?" Ino asked.

"Yes. A friend of mine hurt himself recently and I was collecting herbs to help his recovery." Ino nodded before standing and helped Haku collect the herbs since she knew what to look for once her basket was filled Haku acted as if she just noticed the headbands. "Are you all Shinobi and Kunoichi?"

"That's right." Naruto said before Haku looked at him

"Then you must have someone very precious you fight to protect."

"Sure do. There's my family, my friends, and most importantly my Dessert-Hime right here." Naruto said before he kissed Temari's cheek making her blush Haku smiled.

"That's good. I believe true strength comes from the drive to protect those that are precious to you."

"I agree." Naruto said as he pulled Temari in close to his side his arm around her waist. Temari laid her head on his shoulder while he did this with a smile on her face Haku smiled at the group before she picked up her basket and walked away.

"It was good meeting you all. And by the way I'm…"

"We know you're a girl Haku…but that you need to keep that a secret you don't need to worry about us telling anyone." Shikamaru said making Haku blink before she smiled at him and walked up to him before kissing his cheek "Thank you." she said as she left.

"Alright team let's head back before Tou-san comes looking and knocks me into next week." Naruto said making Choji laugh as they all headed back. Naruto turned out to be half right as soon as they were through the door Kakashi bopped him on the head hard enough to create a large bump but they all knew it was because he had been worried about his son. Naruto chuckled sheepishly before apologizing to Kakashi who nodded and finally actually read his book letting everyone know he was just fine. Asuma and Yugao figured the strong physical attack was enough of a punishment for Naruto and they didn't bother with the rest of their Genin.

"So we met the fake hunter today." Shikamaru said once Kakashi had finished making all three Jonin look at them in surprise.

"Her name is Haku however she tried to pass herself off as a civilian this morning as she gathered herbs to help Zabuza's healing." Naruto said making Ino Temari and Choji look at the two of them in surprise.

"How…? Wait I forgot who I'm talking to." Ino said making Shikamaru and Naruto laugh.

"How can you be sure?" Yugao asked

"She has the same height, build, and voice as the hunter." Shikamaru explained.

"And the fact that she was defiantly a she instead of a feminine male?" Temari asked

"She's developing early." Shika said with a shrug making the females of their team grow tick marks while Temari looked at Naruto.

"Naru-Kun how did you know?" Temari asked in a sweet voice making her own Oni Mask no Jutsu appear making every man but Naruto shiver.

Naruto tapped the side of his nose "Tou-san's training to enhance my sense of smell. Haku's scent was way too feminine to be anything other than a girl. And nice try on Kaa-chan's jutsu." Naruto said while said mask vanish. Temari kissed her fiancé and smiling in the knowledge that he hadn't been ogling another girl.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto before sighing "Naruto the time has come for you to learn your Lightning affinity." Naruto looked at his father in surprise before nodding in understanding the two Hatake's left quietly.

"Is now really the time to learn secondary affinities?" Temari asked Asuma who shrugged. In a section surrounded by trees Kakashi looked at Naruto before he began.

"To channel lightning chakra you first have to draw from the electricity already in your body…" Kakashi spent that day explaining and teaching like always Naruto caught on quick and did his damnedest to learn. "Alright Naruto here are three scrolls on lightning jutsu the first is called Paralyzing Array it channels lightning through water or the ground to affect your enemy and temporary make the signals from the brain to the body to misfire. The second is a defense Jutsu calls Lightning Wall it creates a small dome around your body to protect it from attacks especially Earth based ones. And the third…well I'm sure you recognize it."

Kakashi said with an eye smile as Naruto opened the scroll "Tou-san…this is…"

"The Chidori yes. These last few days have shown me that you are ready to use such a technique to protect your team rather then just as a means to kill your enemies. Besides who did you think I would teach this to…Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a laugh making Naruto join him.

"Now like Asuma showed you to channel Wind through your sword and trench knives you can do the same with lightning however instead of focusing on cutting focus on stabbing."

"Like the Raikari?" Naruto asked

"Correct. Now I need to get back to Team Seven I need to teach them something if they're going to be any help whatsoever." Kakashi said before walking away leaving Naruto to his training. While this was happening Yugao had taken Ino and Temari to work on learning some Water Jutsu while Asuma decided to teach both Shikamaru and Choji some advanced Fire Jutsu. A week had come and gone which found Teams Ten and Seven leaving Tazuna's house with said man between them Naruto looked up and saw three clones that he had left behind the lead of which nodded in recognition before hiding.

They arrived to find the bridge shrouded in mist Naruto tensed while sniffing the air "Haku is near meaning…"

"Team Ten weapons out prepare for battle." Asuma said as he pulled out his trench knives Naruto followed his example and pull his knives out as well while everyone else grabbed their weapons and/or Kunai to prepare. This time they all knew it wouldn't end until Zabuza was dead or captured and the same went for Haku.

Once they were on the bridge they saw the bodies of Tazuna's workers most were dead but a few were just wounded "Definitely Zabuza's work." Kakashi said before they heard a laugh in the air.

"Why thank you Kakashi." Zabuza's frame was seen in the mist next to him was Haku who was once again wearing her hunter ninja outfit mask included. "I am happy that you brought the brats again especially your own boy. He's a rather interesting young man might just make the bingo book before his 15th birthday." Zabuza said.

Kakashi eye smiled "Well I did train him since he was four years old." now Zabuza was even more impressed.

"No wonder he was fast enough to block my blade." Zabuza said with a slight laugh before he made a hand sign making a group of water clones appear. Team Ten and the Jonin took care of them before they could actually become a problem "Hmm…looks like you've got rivals in speed Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-sama."

"Team Seven protect Tazuna. Leave Zabuza to the Jonin. Naruto you and Team Ten have got the Hunter Ninja."

"Hai Kakashi/Tou-san." Team Seven went into a familiar pattern around Tazuna while Team Ten readied for the fight. Haku charged at a speed most could barely follow at least until Naruto blocked her attack and started a taijutsu battle with her using his knives mainly to block her using her senbon needles against him. Temari appeared with her fans opened helping Naruto the two worked in perfect sync with one another making Zabuza raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Who's the blonde?" Zabuza asked the Jonin.

"My sons' fiancée and my future daughter in-law." Kakashi said with pride. Zabuza shrugged before taking his blade off his back Kakashi noticed and lifted his head band again revealing his Sharingan

"I think I'm the only enemy to every see that eye a second time."

"Indeed but there won't be a third. After all I still remember that threat you made to kill my son."

Naruto and Temari were fighting Haku who was impressed by how well the two were working together making it almost impossible for her to use her ice jutsu. Until she jumped away from the two then having to dodge again as a fire jutsu appeared out of nowhere making her look to see Shikamaru with his finger near his mouth. As soon as she landed she was moving again as a water jutsu came at her courtesy of Ino she noticed Choji slapping his hands together.

"Expansion jutsu!" He called out making his entire body balloon before he tucked in his arms, legs and head "Human boulder!" he called out as he started spinning towards her rapidly making her jump over him before Naruto gave her a round house kick to the head sending her flying till she hit the ground.

"Nice work on that water whip Ino!" Naruto called out

"And Shika when did you learn the fireball jutsu?" Temari added as she joined her fiancé near the Team Choji reappeared next to them as Haku stood up shaking her head.

"You are stronger than I thought."

"Just got a really good team of people to help when I need them." Naruto said.

"Then it's time to cut down the numbers." Haku said rapidly going through hand signs making water raise around her before they turned into eye needles.

"Ice style: 1000 needles of death."

The needles flew at the team "Scatter." Naruto ordered before everyone jumped apart barely avoiding the needles Naruto and Temari were alone in a section of the bridge while the others were together.

"Time to end this fight. Ice style: Demonic Ice Mirrors." Haku called out making all the water near the two turn to ice and rise into the air shaping until they were surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors.

While this was happening Kakashi looked at the dome "What jutsu is this?"

"Surprised Kakashi? This is Haku's greatest technique as the last of the Ice users of Kiri it's quite deadly."

"A blood line!"

Kakashi cursed making to move to help only to jump back from Zabuza's Zanpakuto "Sorry Kakashi but I can't let you leave this fight." Zabuza said before he made a sigh thickening the mist almost making it impossible for the Jonin to see in front of their eyes. Asuma made ready to use Temari's tactic to clear the mist when he felt his senses go off making him jump out of the way of a slash from a Zanpakuto. "So you're the one that taught them to clear my mist well I can't have you destroy my way of defeating the Sharingan."

Zabuza said as he vanished again. All of a sudden two voices were crying out in pain making the Jonin look towards the dome "Naruto Temari!" Kakashi called out.

"Worry about the fight in front of you!" Zabuza called out making to slash Kakashi who blocked it with a kunai.

Naruto and Temari looked around the dome seeing every single mirror had an image of Haku "I had hoped that I wouldn't have to kill the two of you but you've left me no other choice." Haku's voice said as each image reached into the pouch on their hips pulling out senbon needles before throwing them in an endless assault making Naruto and Temari cry out in pain as they were stabbed by the needles.

Outside the dome the In-Shika-Cho trio heard the screams "Naruto! Temari! We've got to do something Shikamaru!" Choji called out making the pineapple haired shadow user nod and go into his thinking pose.

_"Alright when he does that he can create any strategy to save those two!"_ Ino thought as the cries of pain died down "Choji try your hottest fireball for me I need to see something."

Shikamaru said Choji flew through the hand signs "Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Choji called out taking a deep breath and shooting a larger than life fireball at the mirror in front of him they all watched as it started to melt and once Choji was done they caught sight of a slightly pin cushioned Naruto and Temari who were still on their feet before the mirror reformed.

"Chakra enhanced and she can remake them instantly if need be." Shikamaru said before he closed his eyes in though.

When they saw the fireball Team Seven, the Jonin, and Zabuza were surprised "Looks like the rest of the team is trying to help Naruto and Temari."

Asuma said with a smile and Kakashi breathed easier _"With Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji on the case I can focus here"_ Kakashi thought as they continued the silent battle against Zabuza.

"Still able to stand huh? Well we'll just have to fix that."

Haku said as another barrage of needles came down Naruto went through some hand signs "Temari-Hime stay close!" Naruto called out Temari stood next to him. "Lightning style: Lightning wall!" Naruto called out making a bright electric wave appear around the two blocking most of the needles not all mind you but enough to where it didn't hurt as much as the first barrage.

Shikamaru smiled _"Nicely done Naruto try and buy me a little more time and I'll get you and Temari out of there."_ he thought.

Haku was impressed "Interesting lightning and wind affinities but that won't help you now."

"No! Then how about this?! Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Temari called out making the water on the ground from near them form into a familiar jutsu and rush at the mirrors giving Haku wasn't worried until she heard Naruto cry out.

"Lightning style: Paralyzing Array!" Naruto called out channeling the lightning through Temari's water dragon. "Combination Jutsu: Paralyzing Dragon!" Naruto and Temari called out as the lightning enhanced dragon hit the mirrors and they could hear Haku cry out in pain from the effects.

Zabuza paused and looked towards the dome when he heard Haku cry out in pain "Seems your apprentice is still having troubles Zabuza." Kakashi taunted.

"Way to go Naruto and Temari!" Ino cried out as she jumped up and down.

Haku fell out of a mirror twitching as lightning still ran through her body as she forced herself onto her feet she glared at the two "Ouch!" she growled before jumping back into the mirrors. "Now you've gone and made me mad." Haku said as the water from the jutsu turned into needles as well as Haku lifting her metal ones. She forced the two apart not giving Naruto the chance to use his Lightning Wall jutsu again before Temari was hit in the knees with a few needles making her fall back onto her backside. "Now I will end this!" Haku yelled rushing at Temari.

Temari closed her eyes waiting for the end when it didn't come she opened her eyes to see Haku on the ground and Naruto standing in front of her protectively. Temari smiled until Naruto dropped down to his knees and fell back into her lap making her see that he had been stabbed by multiple needles when trying to defend her. Naruto looked up at her and smiled before he started coughing Temari lowered his mask allowing blood to fall from his mouth.

"N…N…Naruto-kun?"

"Shh Tema-Hime." Naruto said in a shaky voice

"Naru-kun!" she cried out when his breathing grew faint

"I'm…sorry Tema-hime…it…it looks like…"

"No don't talk you're going to be just fine!"

Temari demanded more than told him. As his breathe grew even fainter he lifted his hand and wiped a tear from Temari's face "I love you Tema-hime." he gasped out "I love you too Naru-kun." Temari said.

She leaned forward and kissed Naruto the kiss was passion filled and loving but she felt him stop suddenly she tried to get him to kiss back she tried and tried till she pulled away teary eyed. Naruto's eyes were closed but he had a look of complete peace over his face "N…No…come back. Come back Naruto." Temari said her tearing running freely.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Well that's it for now...hey what are you doing? (Sees readers pull out pitchforks and torches). 'Laughes nerviously' Got to run folks. (Tales off followed by angry mob)

R&R


	8. Wrap up in Wave, Chunin selections

Now I know some were not happy about the cliffy...(Pauses and pulled Pitchfork out of back) OWWW!...Anyway I finished Chapter eight to appeaze my readers.

This chapter ends the mission in Wave and we get to the Chunin exams. I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Wrap up in Wave, Chunin selections

"NARUTO!" Temari's voice reached everyone on the bridge.

Shikamaru opened his eyes suddenly at the sound of complete pain and torment in the girls' voice his eyes were big and he could feel himself already fighting the tears _"No…!"_ he wanted to cry out but the cry died in his throat.

Choji felt himself break down at the pain in Temari's voice he was on his hands and knees pounding the ground with his fist crying. _"Why?! I should've done more! I should've…!"_ Choji tried to think of what he could've done differently but was unable to when Ino fell onto her knees next to him crying her eyes out. Choji didn't care anymore and pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried into his shirt Ino grasping his shirt tightly crying into Choji's shoulder.

Kakashi felt a stab in his heart at the sound of Temari's voice _"No…Not again!"_ Kakashi cried out in his mind as he saw flashes of Obito, Rin, and his sensei. Yugao paused at the sound and looked over at the dome guilt already building in her chest at not being able to save her student. Asuma was in the same boat as Yugao but he also felt something run down his face he hadn't felt in a long time he lifted a hand and captured a tear. _"I haven't cried in over 12 years…oh Kami why?!"_ He thought.

Team Seven had heard the sound of Temari's voice Sasuke felt something in his heart _"I know this sound…this feeling. This is what I felt when father passed away."_ Sasuke thought and for the first time in a long time his heart went out to another. Sakura didn't know how to react she barely knew what it was like to lose someone but she felt her heart break for Temari. Sai was reminded of how he had reacted to the death of his brother and knew that this was an emotion he could understand.

Tazuna felt his eyes close as tears built in them _"Another young hero dies while the old live on in their place."_ he thought. Zabuza made the worst possible decision when he burst out laughing "Sounds like Haku followed through with my threat eh Kakashi?" Zabuza continued to laugh until he felt three Jonin level KI's hit the air making him pause.

"Zabuza…I'm going to take great joy in carving your black heart from your chest!" Kakashi said before Asuma used a wind Jutsu to clear away the mist revealing three truly pissed off Jonin actually making Zabuza gulp. _"I'm fucked!"_ Zabuza thought before the three charged him.

Haku slowly rose to her feet and looked at Temari as she cradled Naruto in her arms "Is this the first time you've lost a comrade? This is the life of a Shinobi…we are tools weapons…" Haku didn't get farther before she felt herself completely freeze in her tracks.

"Shadow possession: success." Shikamaru's anger filled voice called out as he Choji and Ino all walked into the dome all with their weapons in their hands "Wrap her up Ino before I have to cancel my Jutsu." Shikamaru said Ino rushed forward and tightly wrapped Haku with the chain of her Kusarigama. Once she was wrapped up Shikamaru pulled his shadow back and reached into one of the pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out a piece of paper slapping it onto Haku. Haku cried out as she felt her chakra slowly drain her mirrors shattering this happened until she could no longer feel her chakra. Shikamaru raised his blade to her heart, while Ino used the sickle blade of her weapon and place it against Haku's throat, and Choji was ready to cut off her head she knew she was going to die today.

Shikamaru felt his hands shake he wanted to kill her oh he wanted to so badly but he knew that Naruto would be ashamed of him if he killed someone that was unable to fight and was already captured by them. He slowly lowered his Jian sword "Choji knock her out before we all do something Naruto would be ashamed of us for." Choji nodded before he punched Haku none too kindly making her hit the bridge dead to the world. Ino just let the rest of the chain and blade in her hand fall Haku was still wrapped up tightly enough to not be able to escape. Choji and Shikamaru sheathed their blades before walking over to Temari and kneeling down around their friend's body.

A bloody, beaten, and dying Zabuza was now looking up in fear at the three Jonin before him all of them sill coming towards him only to pause at the sound of clapping making them turn to see a short fat man wearing a suite and sun glasses surrounded by thugs. "Gato…" Tazuna growled as he looked at the man in question "The Demon of the Mist what a joke." Gato said making his thugs laugh. "I hire you to kill one man and you can't follow through not once but twice. I'm afraid the old saying is true. If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself. Or at least make sure it happens in front of you." Gato looked at the Konoha ninja "Can't kill anyone of them but one single brat. And he had to sacrifice himself! HA what a complete waste of sperm…"

Gato didn't go any farther because he felt a great dark aura in the air Kakashi flashed through hand signs making his left hand glow with light and the sound of chirping hit the air. "That was my son you basterd!" Kakashi cried out before he charged followed by Asuma and Yugao.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at the sound of bloodshed and pain to see their sensei fighting a large number of thugs. "We might not be able to kill Haku but all of us can rid ourselves of some of our anger right now." Shikamaru said Temari pulled the senbon out of her knees and stood up gently laying Naruto down onto the bridge. Team Ten ran towards the battle but paused at Team Seven "Go guard the prisoner and if something happens to Naruto's body know we will hurt you." Shikamaru growled at them making the four people run towards Naruto while Team Ten continued on.

Yugao, Asuma, and Kakashi were surprised when Team Ten joined the battle alongside them but didn't give it much thought as they all fought, killed, and maimed until only Gato and a mere handful of thugs were left. Gato was panicking fearing for his life and was about to run when an arrow appeared in front of him making him look to see the bridge builders' grandson and an army of villagers behind him waving tools and makeshift weapons. Gato saw his men drop their weapons and ran leaving him alone "He's all yours." Kakashi said to the villagers who walked up to Gato making the man cry out in fear as the Shinobi and Kunoichi of Team Ten and Kakashi walked back up the bridge until they came to a surrounding group of Team Seven. Haku was still knocked out but was leaned against the side of the bridge now Kakashi caught sight of his son covered with senbon needles his mask still in place thanks to Temari replacing it before Shikamaru and the others walked into the dome.

(Song cue: Naruto OST Despair.)

Kakashi fell to his knees in front of his son and started to cry leaning forward grasping his sons shirt tightly Temari walked up and wrapped Kakashi in a hug which he pulled her into his arms and held her as they both broke down. Team Seven was surprised to see their teacher break down like this it was the first time they had ever seen him completely lose himself in an emotion. Shikamaru, Asuma, Yugao, Ino, and Choji stood there looking down at Naruto all of them with their eyes closed and heads down. _"Oh Kami…how am I going to tell Kurenai and Kyouki?"_ Kakashi thought he looked at his son again and saw images of Obito as he died it was killing him that once again someone he loved would be added to the Memorial Stone but this time he knew he would no longer be alone when he went to visit it.

Shikamaru looked down at his friend and made a silent vow _"Never again! I will never allow this to happen to one of my friends ever again!"_ he said clenching his fist so hard he felt his nails bite into his palms.

Ino and Choji were holding hands Ino leaning against Choji _"Life is too short to worry about petty things."_ both thought not caring what anyone thought as they got comfort from one another. Asuma took out a cigarette before tossing it and his entire pack away he had decided to finally quit smoking Yugao felt tears down her face as she looked at Naruto she remembered losing friends much like this during the third war. Sasuke walked up to Temari and placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at him "I'm sorry." Sasuke said Temari saw the honesty and understanding in his eyes Temari nodded.

In Konoha a plate shattering was sounded through the house of the Hatake's Anko and Kyouki ran into the kitchen to see a shaking Kurenai who was crying and looking at the broken pieces of the plate. "Kyouki go to Hanabi's house." Anko said

"But…"

"Kyouki please listen to me. Go to Hanabi's." Kyouki didn't understand but left the house. Anko watched her leave then walked up to Kurenai and wrapped her in a hug tightly the plate that was now broken had been Naruto's baby plate the one that used to hold mashed food for him when he started to feed himself.

"Please Kami don't let it be true!" Kurenai begged Anko just held and rocked her friend both looking at the plate both remembering that when something like this happened out of nowhere it was a sign of death. Anko had been with her on a day when just like today two plates full from the counter suddenly and smashed Kurenai had been scared since it was part of the wedding china her parents had used. Anko stayed with her in order to tell her folks that it wasn't anyone's fault that is until the Hokage himself arrived and told them that Mr. and Mrs. Yuhi had perished in the field.

Ever since that day Kurenai had been cautious around shattered china, glasses, or anything else like that if they just suddenly broke for no reason. It had happened a few more times but mostly with coffee cups and the like when they lost friends but this…this was that day all over again times 3. "Naru-chan." Kurenai gasped out as she started to break down crying Anko not far behind her as the two women sat on the kitchen floor crying and rocking.

(Song end)

"We need to remove the needles. Nai-chan shouldn't see him like this when we take him back." Yugao said making Kakashi nod.

Ino did it since she knew the best way to remove the needles without damaging the body she took the ones in his body out first leaving the ones in his neck for last. As soon as the last needle was out Naruto suddenly arched up gasping for breath making Ino scream and fall onto her backside while everyone else just looked at Naruto with wide eyes as he began to cough. "Na…Naru-kun?"

Temari asked not believing her eyes Naruto turned to see her and smiled "Hey Tema-hime." his voice was raspy but they heard it.

"Naru-kun!" Temari cried out as she kneeled down and pulled Naruto in close and just held him while crying for joy Kakashi lowered his head band over his eye his now seen eye filled with tears. _"Thank you. Thank you Thank you Thank you."_ Kakashi chanted in his mind looking up at the sky his heart filled with happiness and relief.

Shikamaru just shook his head wiping away a tear "You damned, troublesome…" Shika never finished he was too damn happy to see his friend alive. Choji had Ino in the air spinning for joy both laughing and crying Team Seven smiled at the lot of them even the surly Sasuke couldn't help but smile Asuma was torn between wanting to cry out for joy or kill Naruto himself after this Yugao smiled and laughed with everyone in relief that Naruto was alive.

"Let's get him back to the house so he can rest and recover." A relieved Tazuna said making Kakashi nod as he turned his back to Temari who got the picture right way as she helped place Naruto onto Kakashi's back for a piggy back.

"Ironic isn't it Tou-san?"

"What's that Naruto?"

"I carried you to Tazuna's when we got here at the start of the mission now you're carrying me back at the end of it." Naruto said with a small laugh while Kakashi shook his head but laughed anyway. Once Naruto was lying in bed asleep Kakashi wrote up a scroll, summoned Pakkun, and sent him on his way.

A puff of smoke appeared in the Hatake kitchen making both Kurenai and Anko look to see the small pug that Kakashi uses as a messenger as well as a tracker. Anko took the scroll out of his mouth and opened it before reading out loud "Naruto is ok…he was placed into a death like state by an enemy's senbon needles once we removed them he woke up instantly and is going to make a full recovery. Kurenai Naruto's okay!" Anko yelled out practically jumping for joy while Kurenai was clenching her chest in relief.

"Oh thank Kami." She cried out as the two friends started to laugh out of joy and couldn't stop themselves.

Naruto woke to find both his father and fiancée in the room his father asleep against the wall of the room while Temari was laying her head on his chest as if to assure herself that he was alive the door opened letting him see Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino at the door he waved them in with his free arm. He learned what happened when he was in his dead like state though surprised to learn that they had all taken lives he was happy that they didn't kill a captured and bound Haku…although he agreed that if he was in their shoes it would've been a very hard thing to do. Zabuza was officially dead this time they knew he was the question now was what to do with Haku but they decided to leave that to the Jonin it was best that way.

Two weeks passed after the battle of the bridge now the bridge was complete and the Konoha ninja were packed and looking at the villagers who were all cheering and praising their names. Especially Naruto who after his recovery used his Shadow Clones to repair and finish the bridge faster than before. Once everyone was gathered at the bridge Naruto looked at their extra passenger Haku had surrendered herself as soon as she woke up of course she was looking down the end of Temari's Naginata at the time. She still had a chakra suppression seal placed upon her and her hands were bound meaning one of them would be carrying her most of the time something none of them were too happy about but let it slide. Kakashi had said it would be best to let the Hokage decide Haku's fate Asuma and Yugao agreed with him. They traveled quickly since they no longer were forced to travel at a civilian's pace there were already half way home when they stopped for the night.

Haku was sat down forcefully onto a stump by Choji before everyone started to make camp once dinner was ready Sasuke walked over with a bowl in his hand before gathering some of Naruto's stew on a spoon. Haku just looked at it cautiously "Hatake wouldn't poison it." Sasuke said making her look at him not believing him. Sasuke sighed and took the mouthful himself knowing it was the only way to make her believe him.

After Haku saw no ill effects she took the second spoonful that had been presented to her after she finished her meal "Why are you helping me?"

"Because it wasn't my teammate that almost died even if it was fake…plus Hatake knew none of his own team would let him near you when we were at rest."

"He would've…"

"He cares about people. That's why he protected me and his fiancée without hesitation. Although I tried not to show it that was one of the things I respect about him…this mission also opened my eyes to something my brother once told me. 'A true comrade is willing to sacrifice himself/herself to protect the ones they love.' I never understood that till now." Sasuke said as he stood up and started to walk away.

"How did he get engaged at such a young age?"

Haku asked Sasuke turned back to her "It's a political marriage. Temari is originally from Suna. The Kazekage himself chose Naruto to be her fiancée of course that didn't make my father happy. So he decided that I should fight Naruto for the right to marry her and like a Dobe I followed his orders without hesitation. Only to suffer one of the most humiliating losses of my life." Sasuke said as he continued to walk back to camp.

Naruto had noticed the banter between Sasuke and Haku but didn't call him on it figuring it was nothing but small talk. That night before going to sleep Temari placed up a few privacy jutsu so no one would hear or bother them as she took off his mask and delivered to him a bruising kiss.

"My Desert-hime what's wrong?" Naruto said knowing Temari only ever placed up such jutsu when she wanted to talk freely Temari looked into his eyes.

"I almost lost you Naru-kun. I know in my head that you were just in a death like state but my heart…"

Naruto just pulled her in close for a passionate kissed and held her "I love you my Desert-hime." Naruto said between their kisses Temari smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. As they kissed, talked, and held one another Temari felt her heart lighten she felt guilt at having to kill but as Naruto talked with her she felt some of it leave her.

It made her smile again as they did this long into the night before going to sleep she once again listening to her personal lullaby unaware that Naruto stayed awake and watched her go to sleep and just held her before falling asleep himself. The next morning about midday found the group at Konoha's gate once they arrived Naruto and Asuma were attacked by blurs making everyone jump on edge only to see Kurenai squeezing Naruto so tightly to her he was flaying around trying to breath. Asuma's blur turned out to be Anko who looked to be kissing him so hard it was like she was trying to suck his face off his skull. All of a sudden Naruto's flaying stopped making Kakashi and Temari cry out "Kure-chan/Kurenai-san your choking your son!" Kurenai pulled Naruto away only to see that his eyes had anime swirls in them signifying he had passed out.

Kurenai looked sheepish before she handed Naruto to Temari and glared at Asuma, Kakashi, and Yugao "Which one of you had the bright idea to keep going after the mission upgraded from C rank to A rank?" all three Jonin looked at one another then at Kurenai seeing that she wanted an answer.

"Their mission their call." Kakashi said pointing to Asuma and Yugao _"Traitor!"_ both Jonin screamed in their minds as Kurenai glared at the two.

"I'm waiting." Kurenai said her voice starting to turn dangerous.

"Well…Kurenai…um…RUN AWAY!" Asuma yelled before he and Yugao ran past the main gates Kurenai chasing after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto woke up after she took off after them.

"10 Ryo says they don't even make it passed the market place before one or both are captured." Naruto said

"I've got 20 says Yugao trips Asuma to get away." Shikamaru said

"I'll take that bet." Sakura said looking at Naruto holding her own 10 Ryo Temari was the money holder.

Sai took out some money and faced Shikamaru "40 says Asuma is the one that gets away." Shikamaru took out an extra 20 and gave it to Choji who also held Sai's while they took to the roofs to watch the action.

Ino took out a telescope and watched the race for their lives she was also the commentary "They're around the bend and about to reach the market place. Chain Smoker is in the front Sword Wielder right behind and Red Eyed Beauty is catching up readying to make her move. Sword Wielder looks back and sees Red Eyed Beauty…And she trips Chain Smoker! He's down and rolling Red Eyed Beauty is punching and…Ow that's gonna hurt tomorrow! Sword Wielder puts on a burst of speed and she's away going, going gone. Sword Wielder escapes the rage of Red Eyed Beauty! Sword Wielder is the winner." Ino said before collapsing her telescope while Sakura and Sai were looked down hearted while Naruto and Shikamaru pocketed their winnings.

Sasuke just shook his head "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Did you throw those two to the lions so you wouldn't have to run for your life?"

"No. They could eventually go home I however would have nowhere to go and would eventually have to surrender myself to the mercy of my wife. And as Asuma can tell you she doesn't have a lot of mercy." Kakashi said as cries of pain hit the air making every man there shiver in fright. That night Kurenai was fussing over Naruto and although he wanted to make her stop he knew it was her way of reassuring herself that he was indeed alive and well. Even Kyouki knew better than to tease about this since she just thought this would happen every time her brother and sister left the village and most likely to happen to her as well when she was of age.

A beaten and bruised Asuma was carried home by Kakashi after Kurenai was done both men knew that Yugao had only temporarily evaded pain and torture since Kurenai could hold a grudge.

After their return Team Ten was focused on their training and every once in a while would take a D rank just to earn some money or to pass the time. When they saw the Hokage they all knew from his smile that Naruto's advice against paperwork was a great success. They learned from the old man that Haku had evaded death thanks to the civilian council out voting the Shinobi council although it could've also been that a few Shinobi councilors wanted her bloodline in the ranks.

It's was thanks to Sasuke putting her under the protection of the Uchiha clan that Haku wasn't being turned into a baby machine right now. A fate none of Team Ten would place on her even if she made them all think that she killed Naruto. "Naruto-sensei." A young voice called out making the team turn to see Team Naruto as Choji dubbed Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Kyouki.

"You wanted me to remind you about water walking."

Konohamaru said making Naruto nod "That's right I did. Alright you three follow me." Naruto said as he walked towards the stream near Team Ten's training grounds. Naruto turned to face his team while the rest of Team Ten took a seat nearby just to watch and relax all of them enjoyed watching Naruto teach mainly because he was so good with the kids. "Now what was the technique behind tree walking?" Naruto asked then nodded to Hanabi when she raised her hand.

"To channel the correct amount of Chakra to our feet so we would stick to an area."

"Very good now does anyone know the difference between that and water walking?" Naruto asked making the three shake their heads no.

"Alright. For water walking you have to constantly change the amount of chakra to your feet because unlike a tree water is constantly on the move." Naruto said before he stepped onto the stream they were all bug eyed to see him standing on top of the water. "Eventually you'll get to the point to where this becomes second nature however before then you may fall into the water a couple times. So I would suggest wearing a bathing suit the first few times because you will get wet." Naruto then took out a scroll and unsealed three bathing suits "I already requested such items from your parents since I didn't have the time to forewarn you three." Naruto said handing the girls their one piece suits and Konohamaru's swimming trunks before he set up changing curtains for the kids.

Once the three were in their swim wear Naruto motioned for them to give it a try and as predicted all of them fell straight into the water "Try again." Naruto said "Don't give up it took me days to master this exercise." he encouraged them.

Temari smiled as she watched Naruto work with his team "He's going to make a great father someday." Ino said making Temari nod

"Yes he will. I just hope that I'll be just as good as a mother." Temari said.

"With the way those three react to being around you just as much as around him you'll be an amazing mom." Choji said as Ino leaned back against his chest letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks guys." They all nodded then looked to see Hanabi already getting one foot to stay on the water.

"That's great Hanabi keep working on it." Naruto said making the Hyuga smile at him as she continued to work and help both her teammates get the exercise.

"Man if we're not careful he's going to make those three stronger than us." A new voice said making Team Ten turn to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"Hello everyone." Hinata said as she waved making Temari and Ino wave back

"Hello and Kiba you could always ask Naruto for a few lessons." Temari suggested

"Yeah I could…or I can stick with the slave driver of a mother he has." Kiba said shivering slightly. "Man the days when you guys were gone were a mix between painful and frightful."

"I concur. Kurenai-sensei is frightful when she's worried about her child."

"Should've seen what she did to Asuma-sensei when we returned." Shikamaru said as they told Team Eight the story of the race of life all three Genin winced when they mentioned Kurenai pouncing and beating on Asuma after he had been tripped by Yugao.

"What happened out there?" Hinata asked.

"The simple C ranked escort mission we had turned into an A ranked one after we fought and captured two B ranked Nuke-nin…" Shikamaru began to tell the story but paused when reached the part of the final battle on the bridge. Ino took the story from there but had to pause and take a few deep breathes when she told them about hearing Temari cry out Naruto's name and when talked about all of them gathering around what they thought was the dead body of Naruto she had a few tears in her eyes.

Choji turned her and held her wiping off her tears Shikamaru took over from there and told them how much relief went through everyone when Naruto woke up. After their story was done both Shino and Kiba had thoughtful looks on their faces and had to sit down after hearing everything Hinata had tears and hugged Temari who had no trouble holding the Hyuga heiress and rocking her.

"Damn…" Was all Shino said making Kiba nod.

"So now she's living here under Sasuke's protection?" Hinata asked making the group nod.

"The council wants to make her into a baby machine constantly making and birthing more and more just hoping that all or most have her bloodline. The Uchiha are all that's keeping her from such a fate."

Temari said making Team Eight shiver "Even if she did make you think she killed Naruto that's just fucked." Kiba said making everyone nod.

"Naruto doesn't even hold a grudge against her." Choji said making Shino, Hinata, and Kiba look at their friend.

"Today's enemy can become tomorrow's ally."

Shino said "That's what he said word for word when we asked him how he can be so calm around Haku." Temari said.

"But why would Sasuke put her under his protection?" Hinata asked.

"I think they bonded a little as we came back. When we made camp the first night Sasuke was the one to feed her and talk with her then the next morning when he carried her here I caught fragments of a conversation." Shikamaru said.

"Think he's falling for her?"

"Could be. Then again he did change after that mission. Lost some of his arrogance and started actually talking to people instead of down at them. I think making him see what could happen to someone he considers a rival made him realize that even he could get hurt or die out there." Shikamaru answered Kiba.

"Alright Kyouki!" Naruto's voice broke through his friends' thoughts as they turned to see Kyouki shaky standing on the water before Naruto caught her and helped her sit down near the stream her legs still in the water "Alright you three that's enough today." Naruto said making the three nod and sit down panting.

"I'm really proud of how far the three of you are coming along so before we leave for the day I'd like you all to channel some chakra into these." Naruto said pulling out three grey pieces of paper "Does anyone know what this is?" Naruto asked

"Chakra paper." Konohamaru said making Naruto nod.

"I'd like to see which affinities you lot have." Naruto said as they each took a sheet "Hanabi you first." as soon as Hanabi channeled her chakra the paper turned wet "Water affinity. Konohamaru." Konohamaru's burst into flames. "Fire affinity. Finally Kyouki." Kyouki's paper crumpled in on itself. "Lightning. Tou-san's affinity in both children he'll be happy to hear that. Now these elements are the type of Jutsu that will come easier to you than the rest. And like Temari and I Kyouki and Hanabi's affinities work together which can be used for combinations jutsu."

Naruto looked back at his friends "Temari can you come help me with a display?" Naruto asked making Temari nod as she stood up and walked over. "Pay attention because we're only going to show you this once." Naruto said as he and Temari both started making hand signs "Lightning style: Paralyzing Array jutsu." "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu." both teens called out making the water dragon appear out of the stream and Naruto's lightning channel into the dragon.

"Combination Jutsu: Paralyzing Dragon." Naruto and Temari yelled out as the jutsu rushed forward and struck some nearby rocks destroying them. "Whenever two affinities work together it creates a greater more deadly jutsu. Paralyzing Dragon takes an A ranked water jutsu and a B ranked lightning jutsu and creates an S ranked jutsu. However the same can be said of the opposite. Lightning jutsu is weak against Wind, Earth weak against Lightning, Water against Earth, Wind against Fire, and Fire against Water."

"Alright lectures over. Continue to work on water walking in your free time however…"

"Make sure to have someone nearby that can help just in case something goes wrong." The three students said making Naruto look at them before waving them off as they got up and walked away.

Once they were out of hearing range Naruto sat down next to Temari "Smart asses the three of them." Naruto said making the group of friends laugh.

As the day passed they barely missed the messenger hawk that flew overhead however Shikamaru who was already looking at the clouds noticed it. "Hey Naruto look." Shika called out making them all look to see the hawk

"Well that explains Asuma-sensei's knowing look this morning."

"How…?"

"It's been six months." Naruto said making Kiba pause.

"Chunin exams." Hinata said making the shadow user and sword wielder nod their heads.

"Well we know for certain that Team Gai is going to be nominated. The question is who else will take part. Where are the exams this time?"

"Here it's Konoha's turn to hold them." Shikamaru said

"That's right Kumo was six months ago, Iwa before that, and Suna gets next time. Kiri won't get a turn until there civil war ends. Although according to rumors it might have already ended and a new Mizukage is in place."

"While that would be great we shouldn't believe that unless a Genin team can confirm it." Naruto said making Shikamaru nod.

"Anyway we also shouldn't be concerned unless we are nominated…however knowing Kurenai-sensei that's not going to happen." Kiba said making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I believe she has faith in our abilities and will nominate the three of us." Shino said making the group look at him.

"Shino that's got to be the longest non bug oriented sentence I've ever heard from you." Naruto said Shino didn't take offence since he knew Naruto was just making an observation. "Although it's very possible he's right this is a 'wait and see' thing." Naruto said making the entire group nod.

"Anyway today is a day to enjoy and relax." Naruto said lying back until his head was in Temari's lap Temari smiled as she started to run her hands through his hair enjoying herself just as much as she knew Naruto was. Hinata was a little jealous at the sight but didn't let it bother her until she noticed Choji shrug and do the same with Ino's lap Ino laughed as she followed Temari's example.

Now Hinata truly felt jealous of the sight "When did you and Choji start dating?" Kiba's voice asked

"After the battle in Wave Country. Life is too short for insecurities and worries." Choji said with a smile. Shikamaru found himself agreeing with his friends' words and smiled as Ino was smiling down at Choji. Kiba took the words to heart as he look at Hinata and once again felt himself start to feel the familiar warmth in his chest whenever he did catch her eye but looked away quickly before shaking his head as if to clear it.

_"She's far to classy for me…and even if she was interested how would I go about letting her know I…wait a minute the greatest source of information is right here."_ "Naruto can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure Kiba." Naruto sat up before standing on his feet and following his honorary brother once they were out of hearing range Kiba looked at Naruto.

"First I need your vow as an Inuzuka that you won't repeat this to anyone…except maybe Temari." Naruto raised his eyebrow but reached into his shirt and pulled out his fang necklace before swearing the vow "Alright. I need your help in finding a way to let a girl know I'm interested in dating her."

"Hinata right?" Kiba just nodded not bothering to ask how he knew. "Alright I'd make three suggestions." Naruto said then was surprised when Kiba sat down with a notebook in his hand a pencil ready to take notes and had to shake his head to get rid of the image of Lee. "Ooookay. Any way first thing to do is show a nice gesture buy her flowers or something like that."

"What kinda of flowers should I buy."

"Ask Ino when you go to her shop she knows the meaning of flowers better than I do." Kiba nodded and wrote down flowers in the notebook. "Second ask her out and if she says yes take her to a decent restaurant. No barbeque or any place like that. The kinda place you dress up for." Kiba nodded again as he wrote this down. "Finally before going on said date ask Hiashi-sama for permission to date his daughter. It will show respect and show Hinata that you truly want to be in a relationship with her." Kiba wrote down the finally instruction. "If you want to earn some extra points get her, her favorite flowers. And I know just how to get that information for you." Naruto said with a slight smile.

The two walked back into the clearing having an argument "I'm telling you Kiba her favorite is the Desert Lily."

"I highly doubt Temari's favorite flower has anything to do a bunch of sand." Kiba said Temari shook her head as the two returned to their seating arrangements with Naruto lying back down in her lap again.

"Naruto's right Kiba my favorite flower is the Desert Lily. In fact Naruto bought me an entire plot of them to put into our window so I could continue to smell them while I sleep just like I did back when I was living in Suna."

"Now see that's romantic. Personally my favorite is the White Rose." Ino said noticing Choji was filing this bit of information away. "What about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed slightly "Star Gazer Lilies. I've always found them to be so beautiful."

"What brought this conversation up?" Temari asked

"Kiba needed some dating advice. When I mentioned he would earn some extra points if he learned the girls favorite flower to give to her he didn't believe that I even knew your favorite."

"I thought his head was mainly filled with Jutsu, being a Ninja, and not much else." Kiba said with a shrug.

Temari nodded but she was still suspicious however she decided to let it go till another time.

"Who are you dating Kiba?" Ino asked her old gossip ways returning.

"I'm not dating her yet I asked for Naruto's advice because I'm going to be asking soon. And no I won't tell you who she is until I get an answer from her Gossip Queen." Kiba said Ino huffed but didn't deny the title.

That afternoon as Temari and Naruto were walking home Temari got the real reason for the flowers argument and smiled at the idea of Kiba and Hinata as a couple. "That last one about asking for her fathers' permission was an excellent idea I'm sure it'll impress the both of them."

"I figured that was something that would make Hiashi smile especially since Inuzuka aren't known for asking permission to do things." Naruto said making Temari smile.

While the Genin were in the clearing a meeting was taking place at the Hokage Tower "Today the nominations for the Chunin exams takes place. First we will start with the rookie Genin teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Yugao are any of your teams ready?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi made to move forward but Asuma and Yugao beat him to the front "I Asuma Sarutobi…"

"I Yugao Uzuki…"

"…joint Jonin sensei teacher of Team Ten nominate our students are Naruto Hatake, Temari of the Desert, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka for the Chunin exams."

This statement cause quite a few of their fellow Jonin to gasp at the idea. It was rare for any Rookie team to be nominated. In fact even Kakashi gained the rank from a field promotion during his first year as a Shinobi instead of the exams. The Hokage took it in stride and asked "Anyone else?" waking Kakashi and Kurenai from their daydreams.

"I Kakashi Hatake Jonin sensei of Team Seven nominate my students Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai all for the Chunin exams."

Now everyone was speechless two rookie teams had been nominated "I Kurenai Hatake Jonin sensei of Team Eight nominate my students Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga for the Chunin exams." this time an uproar was heard.

"You can't be serious they aren't ready for the Chunin exams!" Iruka called out making the four Jonin glare at the Chunin.

"Iruka while I can understand why you are worried they are no longer your students but ours." Kakashi said making the young Chunin back off while a green spandex wearing man walked up.

"Hokage-sama I Mito Gai Jonin sensei of Team Nine nominate my students Rock Lee, Tenten Misusachi, and Neji Hyuga for the Chunin exams." The Hokage nodded to show he had heard. After their teams were nominated the five Jonin walked out the door "Lee will be looking forward to the match my eternal rival."

"As I'm sure Naruto will be. It has been quite some time since they spared together." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and read while walking.

As they walked Anko appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Asuma's back making the Jonin smile as he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend "Have a good day today Hebi-hemi?" Asuma asked making Anko blush slightly at his pet name for her.

"I did. Ibiki and I were asked to be proctors for the Chunin exams and as luck would have it I also learned my nephew/Godson is taking part this year."

"Which part are you Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked

"The second part. I haven't decided how to go about it yet and even if I did I'm going to keep it quiet anyway. Knowing you lot you'd forewarn Naruto and his friends." None of the Jonin bothered to deny the accusation.

Meanwhile the Third was in his office when he felt a familiar presence "Hello Jiraiya it's been a long time since you've returned."

"12 years Sensei and I caught the end of the meeting. So their nominating the Gaki for Chunin already huh?"

"He's a very skilled young man Jiraiya could even give Minato a run for his money at that age."

"So I've heard and like Minato he's already has a brush with death."

"Yes. Unfortunately he was placed into a death like state while on his first C ranked mission. Nearly broke young Temari's will to live."

"Ah yes the kids Suna wife. She's an impressive girl and from what I've learned from a few contacts they truly care about one another."

"They're in love. There are times when the two of them remind me of Minato and Kushina."

"It must be a Namikaze thing. They can have multiple women in this village yet as soon as they meet a foreign girl they're hooked and won't give another woman the time of day." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"I'd be careful were you go peeking from now on Jiraiya because unlike his adoptive father Naruto has no patients for perverted acts. He's also got a damn good Genjutsu that requires no hand signs but make everyone that sees it almost wet themselves."

"Damn Kurenai has had more influence on him then I thought she would."

Both men laughed at that knowledge. "So you've returned to take over training him."

"I doubt he'd let me even if I tried however I might be able to get him to let me help in the month between the second part of the exam and the final tournament. And what's this I hear of him already having his own students?" Hiruzen laughed as he told his former student the story.

The next day found Team Ten walking towards their training ground only for the team to stop and sigh. "Still need to work on your cover Konohamaru." Naruto said looking behind to see a square rock with eyeholes the sound of nervous laughter hitting the air.

"Sorry Sensei couldn't resist." Konohamaru said as he appeared out of the top while Naruto looked up to see Kyouki and Hanabi shaking their head at their teammate's antics.

"Onii-chan can we play ninja tag?" Kyouki asked in a voice that reminded Naruto that while he was teaching them to be ninja they were still five almost six years old.

"Alright we'll give you a ten second head start. Ready…Go." Naruto called out making the kids rush off "The ones that don't catch one of them buys lunch." Naruto said as his team rushed off after the kids until they rounded a corner to see Konohamaru being held up by the collar of his shirt.

"That hurt you brat!" A young man said he was wearing a black outfit with a cat ear like headdress and purple lines running down his face while a girl stood a bit away with light brown hair shaking her head.

"Kankuro let the kid go."

"Forget it Mizuri I'm going to make him pay." Kankuro pulled his fist back as if to attack when he froze at the feeling of something cold being pressed against his throat.

He looked to see three Senbon needles pressed against his throat "Place the Thirds Grandson down now." a female voice demanded making Kankuro looked to see Haku standing behind him before a stone hit his forehead where his Suna Headband was placed.

"You should listen to the lady." Sasuke said from the tree nearby playing with a second rock in his hand.

Naruto seeing this realized it was time to step in "As much as I'm sure you would like to hurt him and Kami knows he deserves it I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from hurting my future brother in-law." Naruto said making Haku, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Mizuri looked up at him.

"Otouto…" Kankuro said

"Kankuro put my student down. Please." Naruto said making the Suna Ninja nod before setting Konohamaru down. While Haku and Sasuke moved to join Naruto he looked up into the tree again "Mind joining us Garaa?" Naruto asked making everyone look to see a young man with red hair a gourd on his back and black rings under his eyes that looked like a raccoons.

"Aniki…" Garaa said as he traveled via Sand Shunshin and appeared next to Kankuro.

* * *

Thats all for now folks R&R


	9. Let the Chunin Exams Begin

Hey to all my readers of this work thanks for keeping up but fair warning it took be awhile after this for the next update.

I own nothing...unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Nine

Let the Chunin Exams Begin.

"Ino, Haku, Konohamaru, Kyouki, and Hanabi I'd like to introduce all of you to Kankuro and Garaa of the Desert. Temari's younger brothers and my future brothers in law. Unfortunately I don't know their teammates name."

"Oh that's Mizuri she was the best Kunoichi of our year."

"It's nice to finally meet the person of Garaa and Kankuro's stories. I especially like the one where you beat Kazekage-sama in a ramen eating contest to get back a scroll that he had won in a wager."

Naruto laughed a little at that "Ah yes. I remember that day I rather enjoyed myself though I feel as if Kazekage-sama was a little down afterwards." Temari and her brothers laughed at that breaking whatever tension there was in the air. Temari then ran up and hugged her brothers close it was obvious Garaa still wasn't use to this action but he returned it faster than he did when Naruto first met him.

"Here for the Chunin exams right?" Naruto asked as he walked up and grasped Kankuro's forearm "Yep. What about you?"

"Won't know till we meet our Sensei later." Naruto explained making Kankuro nod in understanding. Naruto then smiled as Temari walked over to Mizuri and introduced herself to her "Tema-hime why don't you spend the day with your brothers." Naruto suggested making Temari look at him hope in her eyes.

"Are you sure Naru-kun?"

"Very sure my Desert-hime we have the day off and you haven't seen then since before Kyouki was born." Temari ran up and hugged him tightly before kissing him through his mask.

"I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you to Desert-Hime. Now go and enjoy yourself." Naruto said as Temari practically dragged her brothers away to spend the day with them making Naruto shake his head and laugh.

"Sensei are you sure it's a good idea to leave her alone with them."

"That's like asking if it's safe to leave Kyouki alone with me." Naruto explained to Konohamaru who thought about it then nodded. "Alright I'm sorry guys but we've got to go meet our sensei." Naruto said to his team as he kneeled down and hugged his sister kissing her forehead repeating his actions with Hanabi and messing Konohamaru's hair as well as a hug before he left with Team Ten. "And if Tema-chan tells me about you three spying or keeping watch over her you'll be running Taijutsu drills till the sun goes down for three days in a row." Naruto called over his shoulder making the three shiver and nod right away.

Ino smiled and laughed "Man Naruto you're a tough sensei."

"She hasn't seen her brothers in five years. She deserves the time to be with them without something bothering them." Naruto said with an eye smile. They walked past the Hot Springs when Naruto froze they all looked to see a man with long spiky white hair, a red vest, and olive clothing looking into the springs through a hole in the fence.

"Oh ho look at this foreign girls from Suna if I'm not mistaken…and look at the two with them. I've never thought red eyes looked so beautiful."

Temari and the Suna Genin walked into the hot springs after hearing that Mizuri needed a good soak Temari agreed and lead then to the springs. Once there she joined Mizuri and was surprised to see Kurenai and Anko there as well they were soaking for a few moments when they felt a large but familiar KI hit the air "Uh oh who pissed Naru-chan off?" Anko asked their answer came in the sound of a man screaming before he was tossed into the air over the wall and into the rocks surrounding the spring they were in. "Nice impact. Naruto I'd give that a 9.8." Anko said only to hear a curse "Can never get that 10." Naruto's voice said before his voice faded as he walked away.

Anko laughed at her nephew before she turned to their peeper only to pause as he stood up shaking his head "Nai-chan have I ever told you how much I like it when Naruto gives me a new toy every once in a while?"

"No but I'd like to play with this one as well." Kurenai said cracking her knuckles.

Naruto and Team Ten didn't get far before screams and cries of pain hit the air that were worse than when Asuma had been beaten Shikamaru winced at the sound. "I think you threw the man to his death."

"He shouldn't have been peeking to begin with the fact that he was peeking on my fiancée, Kaa-chan, and Auntie Anko he deserves whatever they do to him."

While this was happening Kakashi, Asuma, and Yugao were looking were eating lunch when the sounds of a Women's Righteous Furry hit the air making Asuma shiver. "Sounds like Kure-chan caught someone peeking on her and Anko's soak in the springs." Kakashi said "Indeed." Yugao said as she returned to her meal.

As Team Ten sat at their training grounds eating their lunch Asuma and Yugao appeared "Hey guys…where's Temari?"

"She's spending the day with her brothers and their team. We caught sight of them in town and they are spending the day together." Naruto explained making the two Jonin nod in understanding.

"Well Naruto when you see her next can you make sure she gets this?" Yugao asked as she handed him to applications forms for the Chunin exams.

"No problem Sensei." Naruto said

"Now you have the time before the exams off so you are well rested for them so enjoy because you won't get this kind of time off in the near future." Asuma finished.

"Hey Asuma-sensei do you know a man that wears a red vest, has long white spiky hair, and a helmet like thing with the Kenji for oil?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds familiar why?"

"Caught the pervert peeking on Kaa-chan, Temari, a Suna Genin named Mizuri, and Auntie Anko." Naruto said Asuma's posture changed right away from laid back sensei to pissed off boyfriend. "Where is he?!"

"You probably already heard the consequences of his actions after I threw him over the wall to let the four of them deal with him. Who is he anyway?"

"You just met Jiraiya of the Sannin and author of the Icha Icha books." Asuma explained making Naruto stiffen.

"Are you telling me I just met the man who trained the Forth?"

"Yep." Asuma popped the P while Naruto sighed and hung his head.

"I was expecting someone more impressive than an old Ero man." As Naruto said this, a spying Jiraiya started to grumble about brats that had no respect for their elders only to pause when a Kunai buried itself in the trunk of the tree he was sitting in. "Even if you are some kind of spy master it's rude to listen in another person's conversation." Naruto said his voice closer than Jiraiya expected looking behind him to see the Gaki standing there glaring at him.

_"Damn the kid's fast."_ Jiraiya thought as he lowered his telescope and collapsed it when he froze he looked down to see his shadow mixing with another "Damn you Gaki's are go. It's been awhile since anyone was able to 'capture' me." Jiraiya said as the rest of Team Ten appeared including their Sensei's' Asuma did not look happy to see the Sannin.

"How can we help you Jiraiya-_sama_?" Asuma asked sarcasm filled the respectful title.

"I was merely showing interest in the son of my students' student." Jiraiya said.

Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession Jutsu while grumbling something that sounded a lot like "Troublesome."

"And what about me interest you?" Naruto asked his eyebrow razed.

"I wanted to catch you training so I can see how much or how little like your father and mother you are." Jiraiya answered honestly thought only and Asuma knew that he didn't mean Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Well sorry to waste your time Ero-sennin but today is our day off." Naruto said making Jiraiya's head slump forward. _"Of all the things he had to copy from those two it had to be that."_ Jiraiya thought "I am the Genma-sennin gaki! Remember that!"

"Maybe I would if I hadn't caught you peeking on my mother, aunt, and fiancée. Ero-sennin." Naruto said his glare returning.

Jiraiya paused at his words "Mother, aunt, and…"

"Fiancée right."

"Um which was which?"

"My mother was the woman with long black hair and red eyes, my aunt has purple hair and is a bit strange, and my fiancée has blond hair she keeps in four ponytails."

Jiraiya shivered as he remembered each one of them beating the ever loving shit out of him. "You know you didn't have to throw me in there and left me to their mercy?"

"It would've been worse if my Team and I dealt with you. Because after we were done we would've still thrown you over that wall to let Kaa-chan, Auntie Anko, and Tema-hime deal with you." Naruto said in a tone that told Jiraiya that it was a promise not a threat.

_"Damn this kid is more like Kushina then I thought."_ Jiraiya thought

"Anyway you never answered me Ero-sennin."

Naruto stated making the Sannin glare at him. "Genma-sennin!" "Ero." "Genma!" "Ero." "You know what kid?! I'll show you something impressive that will make you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb and spread some blood on his left hand before going through some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya called out making a plume of smoke appear shrouding him in it when it cleared he was sitting on a toad the size of a small horse. "What do you think now Gaki?!"

"Still Ero-sennin." Naruto said making Jiraiya face fault off the toad and onto the ground "What?!" the Sannin yelled once he recovered.

"My father holds the Dog contract. Summons aren't anything new to me I'm not impressed." Naruto deadpanned while Choji and the rest nodded having seen Kakashi use his summons.

"Kid I happen to be a Sannin…"

"So are Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru. One is now a traitor and a pedophile while the other travels place to place collecting more gambling debts than anyone else in the entire Elemental Nations. And you while maintaining a spy network that helps Konoha are nothing but a pervert."

"Kid I'm not a pervert…I'm a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya cried out sounding proud while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Alright time to leave." Naruto said as every Genin grabbed their application form and left while Jiraiya grew a tick mark at the lack of respect from all of them.

"Alright kid. I'll make you a deal let me teach you something and if you master it I'll never peek on anyone of those women you caught me peeking on today." Naruto froze as did the rest of the Genin this was a deal that was too good to pass up Asuma and Yugao both shook their heads.

"Alright fine but if it turns out to be some kind of perverted thing I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Naruto said as he turned to face Jiraiya. Jiraiya took the scroll off his back and jumped onto the ground while everyone else followed "Alright kid this is the Genma summoning contract." Jiraiya said as he unrolled the contract onto the ground showing off the last two to sign the contract and a few blank spaces. Naruto saw the two names were Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze "So I sign in blood and leave my handprint below it?"

"That's right." Naruto took out a kunai and cut his finger spelling out Naruto Hatake onto the contract before cutting all of his fingers and placed them onto the scroll. "Now I know you watched the hand signs so get to it Summon a toad…if you can." Jiraiya teased at the end making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

_"Ohhh…I am so happy Tou-san drilled Chakra Control into me so many times."_ Naruto thought as he made the hand signs before his still bleeding hand onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out while a small cloud of smoke appeared Jiraiya, Asuma, and Yugao were surprised to see a small red toad once the smoke cleared.

**"Yo Jiraiya why did you summon me?"** The toad asked no one surprised to hear him speak "I didn't Gamakichi the newest Genma Summoner did." Jiraiya explained pointing to Naruto.

Gamakichi looked at Naruto "Hi I'm Naruto Hatake and what is your name?" Naruto asked.

**"Gamakichi I'm the son of the Boss Toad Gamabunto."**

"It's nice to meet you Gamakichi."

**"Got any snacks?"** Gamakichi asked Naruto reached into one of the pockets in his cargos and unrolled a scroll unsealing a stick of dango and gave it to Gamakichi. **"Sweat thanks!"**

"No problem. I'll just have to remember to keep snacks on me for every time I summon you."

**"Sounds like a deal Bro. I'll head back and let Dad know about the new Summoner so he can expect to hear from you."**

"Thank you Gamakichi." The Toad nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well kid I've got to admit I'm impressed even Minato only got a tadpole on his first try. Anyway a deals a deal I taught you and I'll won't peek on the women you care about in life." Jiraiya said as he rolled the scroll back up. "After the exams look me up and I'll teach you a few Genma jutsu and combination jutsu." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya pulled the scroll back onto his back before leaving.

Shikamaru walked up "I think you just inadvertently became the Sannin's next apprentice."

"Looks like it." Naruto said as he and his team left the clearing and returned back to their homes. Naruto arrived to find Temari and Mizuri having a friendly spar in the back as Kankuro worked on a puppet and Garaa was reading Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.

"Aniki this is a good book." Garaa said as Naruto sat down.

"Glad you like it Garaa. You may borrow it while you are in Konoha."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded.

"New Puppet Kankuro?"

"Yep. This one works with my Crow according to the schematics its call the Red Ant."

"Nice. Did you have a good day?"

"We did otouto Temari had fun showing us around after we all got clean at the hot springs. I've got to saw I can see why you love ramen after going to that Ichihara place."

"Glad you liked it." Naruto sat down and took out a scroll and started to read as the girls continued with their spar until they finished up and Temari noticed Naruto was home.

"Naru-kun how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Did you have fun showing your brothers and their teammate around?"

"I did. Thank you for insisting I go with them." Temari said as she sat between his legs and leaned back into his chest a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Hime and I'm happy you had a good day." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek making her blush slightly and giggle. "Oh before I forget…I'm supposed to give you this." Naruto said taking out her Chunin exam application form.

Temari took it and looked it over while Kankuro smiled "Looks like this is becoming a family exam." Kankuro said before the front door opened and closed a few moments later Kyouki, Hanabi, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata joined them on the back porch.

"Hello everyone." Naruto said. "Neji you remember Kankuro and Garaa."

"Yes it's nice to see you again." Both Suna brothers nodded in agreement "Tenten, Hinata these are my future brother's in-law Kankuro and Garaa of the Desert." Hinata smiled and bowed while Tenten just smiled and waved. "Kankuro and Garaa I never properly introduced Kyouki Hatake my little sister." Naruto said as the youngest Hatake smiled at them and ran up to Garaa.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You don't sleep much do you?"

"No I don't."

"I can tell by the looks of the rings under your eyes. Is there any way we can help."

"Not unless you happen to know a seals master." Garaa said.

Naruto slapped his forehead making everyone look at him "Why didn't I bring that up with him when I saw him?" Naruto took out a kunai and cut his finger before making hand signs and slapping it onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out making his friends, students, and Temari look at him in surprise.

Gamakichi appeared **"Hey Bro what's up?"**

"Gamakichi I've got two more sticks of Dango for you if you can find Jiraiya for me and bring him here."

**"Yea Hoo you've got it Bro!" **Gamakichi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Um…Naru-kun what happened while I was with my brothers." "I ran into a Sannin…" Naruto told everyone the story about how after catching Jiraiya peeking on Temari, Anko, and Kurenai how Jiraiya found them again and taught Naruto the Summoning Jutsu.

No one was happy to hear about the first part but were happy that Naruto took care of the issue for them. Jiraiya appeared moments after Naruto explanation "Gaki this better be important."

"Garaa needs your help with something private…involving a large Tanuki." Naruto explained Jiraiya understood right away but anyone that wasn't in the know about Garaa being a Demon Container were confused.

"Alright let's go somewhere private to talk kid." Jiraiya said looking at Garaa who looked at Naruto.

"He's a master of Fuinjutsu." Naruto said making Garaa raze an eyebrow but followed the white haired Sannin.

"Um…Onii-chan…"

"It's Garaa's story to tell Uki-chan you'll have to ask him for an explanation."

A few minutes later Jiraiya returned carrying a sleeping Garaa on his shoulder "Everything should be clear now." Jiraiya said as he set Garaa down next to Kankuro "Is he ok?"

"He's fine just catching up on missed sleep." Jiraiya said to Temari.

Temari smiled "Thank you."

"Thank the Gaki I never would've known until something bad happened." Jiraiya said before he vanished in a Leaf Shunshin Temari kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush slightly but it was hidden by his mask. That night Garaa was placed into a guest room of the Hatake family so they didn't disturb his sleep and sleep he did it was lucky they had five days before the exams since Garaa slept through three straight.

When he did awake he felt stiff and had to go through the stretches he had seen his brother do when he woke up the popping of his spine and neck felt good to Garaa after he walked out of the room to find his sister and future brother sitting down to breakfast. "Morning Otouto." They said together when they saw him he nodded and yawned as he sat down "Welcome back to the waking world. How was the dream world?"

Naruto asked as he got up to get Garaa a plate of food "Peaceful." Garaa said as Naruto set his plate in front of him.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll give it to Ero-sennin the man may be a huge pervert but he does know his seals."

"Ahchoo!" Jiraiya sneezed as he ate his breakfast. "I feel as if I need to clarify something with the Gaki again." Jiraiya grumbled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Garaa was surprised to see Kyouki run up to him again and hug him "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking." Kyouki eye smiled before she sat down and joined them for breakfast.

A still sleepy Kurenai joined them later "Kaa-chan Jiraiya is secretly training me to be a pervert."

"Mmm."

"I haven't brushed my teeth in weeks." Kyouki said giggling while Kurenai said 'Mmm' "Anko has been giving me tips on mine and Naruto's sex life." Temari said.

"What are you doing?" Garaa asked

"When Kaa-chan is like this nothing registers in her mind until after she's had her morning coffee so we if we're all up before her we say random things that will bother her as soon as they register. It's fun to see her reactions." Naruto explained as Kurenai poured out her cup and took a long draught from it.

Once she placed her cup on the counter they could all feel the KI building "JIRAIYA! ANKO!" Kurenai yelled out before she ran out of the room. The three Hatake's burst out laughing moments later a glaring Kurenai walked back into the kitchen "That's getting old you three." Kurenai said.

"Oh you're only saying that cause last time I got you to believe Temari had stolen your sons' innocents." Anko said as she walked into the kitchen Temari and Naruto looked up at Kurenai scandalized while Kurenai looked sheepish.

"You were gone on that A ranked mission in Wave!" Kurenai said trying to defend herself but the twin glares from her son and daughter in-law said that she wasn't out of the woods.

Anko however was smiling and holding back her laughter "Which book did you use for reverence?" Kakashi asked as he came into the room "Icha Icha Nurse." Anko said.

Kakashi nodded "The scene on page 426?"

"That's the one."

"Something tells me she was almost out the gate before she woke up and realized you were the one telling her this."

"Because that is exactly what happened!" Anko said before she burst out laughing Kakashi followed behind. Kurenai glared at the two making her Oni Mask Jutsu flare up making both pause in their laughing to see a mask of a woman with horns and sharp teeth "Sorry Kure-chan/Nai-chan." both the Jonin and Special Jonin said looking down at the ground shivering slightly.

Kurenai relaxed her jutsu before joining the kids at the table "And that's why no one ever messes with the Kaa-chan." Kurenai said making Naruto Temari and Kyouki smile. After Garaa returned to his hotel room Temari and Naruto spent the time with their friends or (in Naruto's case) learning more about their summons. They both also decided to learn a non-affinity jutsu Naruto learning two fire jutsu from Asuma while Temari learned two earth techniques from Kakashi at the end of five days the two were thanking the Shadow Clone training routine.

The two met their team at the Academy before walking in they walked up the stairs and came to a large group of people standing outside room 301 and two Genin guarding the door. _"Better than the demon brothers but still kinda weak."_ Naruto thought as looked at Temari who nodded knowing what he was about to ask. Naruto turned when he heard a voice say "Drop the…" Naruto clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth before he could finish "It's part of the test to weed out the weaker ones that won't make it." Naruto explained making Sasuke nod before Naruto lowered his hand.

Naruto and Team Ten lead the way past the doors only to see team nine putting on a week act like they didn't know about the Genjutsu over the door. It worked till on of the guards decided to kick Tenten Naruto seeing this rushed forward catching the top part of the man's foot while Lee had the bottom. "Naruto my eternal rival how are you?"

"Hm you say something Lee?" Lee's head fell in defeat but still his hold was strong. Both Lee and Naruto pushed the guard back into the wall before turning and walking with their teams up the stairs "You both do know I could've handled that right?"

"Yes Tenten we do however honor would not allow us to let something like that pass…especially from a grown man wearing a Henge disguise." Naruto said.

"It was a very un-youthful and I could not let it pass." Lee added as they walked up the stairs until they reach an open area where Lee jumped away till he was in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha I challenge you to a spar." Sasuke looked ready to accept before Tenten knocked Lee on top of the head with a large wooden mallet. "Lee we don't have time for this!" Tenten yelled as Lee hit the ground Tenten then grabbed his legs and dragged Lee away.

"Huh." Was all Sasuke said as the group walked up the stairs till they saw their teachers waiting outside the real room 301.

"Hey Tou-san. Asuma-sensei Yugao-sensei." Naruto said once they caught sight of the three Jonin.

"Yo." Kakashi said lazily razing one hand not looking up from his smut.

"Hey Kaa-chan how are you doing?" Naruto asked looking behind his father who snapped the book closed and looked behind him only to see a bunch of air. "Naruto that wasn't funny."

"Then you should've paid more attention to your students." Naruto said getting a laugh from Asuma, Yugao, and his fellow Genin.

"What did I ever do wrong to get such a smart ass for a son?" Kakashi asked no one in particular but Asuma and Yugao just shook their heads at him.

"Glade to see all of your teammates decided to come."

Asuma said confusing Team Seven "What would've happened if the whole team hadn't of come?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't be able to partake in the exams. No one but a full team may participate in the exams." Naruto said making the Jonin nod.

"Kakashi-sensei why didn't you tell us this?" Sakura asked

"So no one would pressure their teammates into going through with this." Kakashi explained making his team pause and look thoughtful before nodding in understanding.

"Alright since that's out of the way we can wish you luck and hope to see you later." Yugao said with a smile as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked into his eyes before getting a nod from the Genin. Asuma merely mushed his Godsons hair while wishing luck and walking away Kakashi followed Asuma's example but with Sasuke instead. After Sasuke fixed his hair they walked through the door only see crowds of people glaring at them.

All of them felt the KI from them but they just scuffed "Not bad. Naruto what to show them how it's done?" Shikamaru asked

"Why not?" Naruto said before he closed his eyes. Everyone next to Naruto felt the building up of his KI and back away to give him room before Naruto opened his eyes and released it everyone in the room was hit with the KI at once. Along with the Huge fox monster mask behind him that had fire around its mouth and its long sharp teeth bared.

_"ONI MASK!"_ Was the recurring thought throughout the room as many shivered and looked away however it seemed to impress the few that weren't showing off. In fact a team wearing Mist headbands actually applauded as Naruto relaxed the KI and took a deep breath.

Outside the room Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, and Gai were looking into the room with binoculars "Pay up!" Kurenai yelled holding her hand out to Yugao who groaned as she reached into her pocket and handed some Ryo to her.

"I swear Nai-chan you created a monster when you taught him that technique." Anko said "But he was rather impressive with it." Anko said as she went back to her binoculars.

"Ten Ryo says Naruto helps people pass." Asuma said

"While I find the boy youthful I highly doubt he would do that. You're on." Gai said as the two shook hands.

"I'm matching Asuma's bet." Kakashi said placing his hand on top of the two hands "Me to." Anko said waving her hand from her spot. Gai looked into his wallet and made sure he could cover Thirty Ryo before nodding. The Jonin looked back into the room to see a few of the weaker teams leave the room "Damn I think he also just made Ibiki's job easier." Anko said.

Naruto cracked his neck as his team and classmates/friends joined him. "Damn you can be scary Naruto." Kiba said making Team Ten laugh

"If you thought this was scary you should've felt the one that happened in Wave." Ino said making the team nod.

"Why what happened?" Tenten asked "Our client made the mistake of trying to think dirty thoughts about Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke said. Team Eight and Nine thought about what that would've done and all shivered in fright at the effect of the Oni Mask Jutsu that day "I was sure the guy wouldn't be able to talk about in any octave but a squeak for the rest of the mission." Ino joked making the teams laugh.

"You guys might want to shut up." A new voice said making them all look to see a silver haired Genin approached them. "And who are you?"

"Kabuto. I'm just letting you…"

"Their attention was already on us after they learned we were rookie and if it wasn't my jutsu pulled it towards me." Naruto said waving off his words. Kabuto looked irritated but school his features quickly but not fast enough for Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata to miss it.

"Any way I actually might have some information that can help." Kabuto said as he held up blank cards "Since I've taken this exam before I've gathered information on recent applicants to prepare and I could share if you wish." once Kabuto was done Sasuke looked intrigued.

"What do you have on Rock Lee of Konoha, Garaa of Suna, and Naruto Hatake of Konoha?" Sasuke asked making Shikamaru groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins and slapped them into Temari's waiting hand. And outside Kakashi handed some Ryo to Asuma.

"You already know their names and places they are from well that just makes it too easy." Kabuto said as he took three cards into his hand only to pause when all of a sudden the three were cut in half everyone looked to see Naruto holding a trench knife. "Sasuke you should know better than to try and get information on a fellow Konoha shinobi like that also I can't let you have the info on my Otouto." Naruto said as he placed the knife into his weapons pouch on his left leg.

"Ha pay up Nai-chan!" Anko said from her spot on the roof while Kurenai grumbled and handed her some Ryo "Told you the moment anyone asked for information on someone he would stop it." Anko said as she pocketed the money.

Naruto looked at Kabuto who was genially surprised at how fast Naruto had moved _"He might be someone Orochimaru-sama might be interested in."_ Kabuto thought before he was pushed out of the way by Lee who was now blocking a wrapped up Genin's arm.

A music note on his headband "A little early for attaching isn't it?" Temari asked as her Naginata at the Genin's throat. The other two were about to join when they felt cold steel on their necks making them look down to see the sickle of Ino's Kusarigama and a Kunai from Choji.

"Stand down." Naruto called out making the three look at him before following his order "Why were you about to attack unprovoked?" Naruto asked the wrapped up mummy of a Genin.

"Because we can."

"Not yet you brats!" a new voice said making them all look to see Ibiki along with other Chunin appear into the room. "At this point in time anyone who attacks anyone here will automatically get his or her team disqualified. Got it!" The sound team nodded as they walked away.

Ibiki then went on to explain the rules of the first part of the exam while everyone sat down and waiting. As they took the exam everyone noticed Shikamaru starting to tap his desk with his pencil the sound bothered every Genin in the room and the Chunin just thought it was a nervous tick when he took a test. The only one that seemed to notice a rhythm to the tapping was Ibiki who saw the rest of Team Ten taking the written part without a care in the world. _"Morse code. Old fashioned but it works especially since it appeared to be helping me with my job."_ Ibiki thought.

Once Shikamaru stopped tapping his desk and set his pencil down he leaned back in his chair while his team over towards him and Naruto pulled out a deck of cards and dealing out a hand of poker. "And what do you five think you're doing?" Ibiki asked "Five card draw. Five Ryo ante." Naruto said Ibiki looked impressed before had pulled up a chair "Deal me in." Naruto nodded.

The six sat there playing a few hands while outside Anko and the rest of the Jonin were bursting out with laughter while the other Genin in the room looked at them like they were nuts. "Straight." Naruto said making Ibiki slap his cards onto the table as Naruto cleaned him out "Shit!" Ibiki said as hit the table with his head and now understood why the rest of the team got out early _"I've been swindled."_ Ibiki thought as he stood up and walked away while Naruto pocketed his winnings.

Outside Anko couldn't stop laughing as she clenched her sides "Damn Kakashi what have you been teaching him?"

"Wasn't me. That was all Naruto the kid has incredible luck when it comes to gambling. Can't tell you how much I've lost at cards alone."

Asuma was surprised to hear this. "Damn I've been sitting on a gold mine and didn't know it. The money we could've taken from…" Asuma paused when he felt something very familiar hit the air and looked behind him to see an angry Kurenai.

"Asuma."

"Yeah Kakashi?"

"Run."

"Right. AHHHHH!" Asuma yelled out as he ran away Kurenai fallowing him. Meanwhile Ibiki was cursing his luck as he stood in front of the group and noticed the time

"All right brats time for the Tenth question…and your last chance to quit. Because as a special twist if you fail this question you can never take the exam again." Ibiki smiled inwardly when so many Genin started to protest and some shiver in fear. Three more teams left after that leave just the ones from Rain, Kiri, Grass, Oto, Suna, and a few from Konoha.

Naruto looked around and saw all the rookie teams but noticed that Hinata was starting to believe Ibiki's words _"Time to make myself a target."_ Naruto thought as he reached into his weapons pouch. Hinata felt her hand start to rise when a loud noise filled the room everyone looked to see that Naruto had stabbed the desk in front of him with a Kunai.

"Get on with the mission Scarface." Naruto said in a voice loud enough from everyone to hear "As Ninja we at any time could be given a mission that could spell certain death with just as much if not less information. We still go forth as solders, healers, guardians whatever the world has need of us to be because if he took a mission based on how much intel we had Konoha would be bankrupt." Naruto's words were hitting every Genin in the room toughs that he began to lose confidence were invigorated, those that were arrogant felt a moment of clear thought about the missions they had been given, and the Rookie 11 couldn't help but start to applaud Naruto for his words.

Outside while inspiring Naruto's words cost Gai thirty Ryo a price he was willing to double to see such a youthful leader helping those around him. Ibiki looked around and noticed the change in the atmosphere right away. _"Damn kid not only a great card playing he inspired those around him to continue."_

"Well since you're so sure of yourselves…you all pass the first part of the exam." All at once the room exploded in noise until Naruto stood up and looked at them "He was testing all of you to see if you had the courage to do the things I was talking about…because a time will come when we all must make such a choice." Naruto said before he sat down again the non-Rookie 11 were looking thoughtful.

Ibiki smiled slightly as was about to start talking when the window was smashed in as a bundle of purple hit the air revealing a banner that said _"The Sexy but taken Anko Mitarashi. Proctor of the second part of the Chunin exams."_ "Alright brats I'm Anko and I'll be your next exam proctor."

"You're early Auntie Anko." Naruto said

"Again." Ibiki added as he removed the part of the banner that was covering his face while Anko sweat dropped. Every male not of the Rookie 11 were ogling Anko until Naruto noticed and sent his Oni Mask Jutsu into the air "Find my _not available_ Aunt attractive do you?!" Naruto asked as the mask grew in size until every male turned their heads away.

_"Yes Forty Ryo to me!"_ Anko thought knowing that now wasn't the moment to bring up a bet centered on Naruto's reaction to those that ogled her. "Alright brats follow me to the next part of the exams." Anko said as she jumped out the window Team Ten followed her soon the room was cleared out.

Ibiki went around gathering papers deciding to collect Team Ten's first until he saw something on Naruto's paper "Ibiki there's something off about that Kabuto kid…I believe our former Hebi Sannin is involved since Kabuto is covered in the scent of snake. And it isn't from Auntie Anko. NH."

"Shit!" Ibiki said as he vanished from the room in a puff of smoke this was something the Hokage needed to know.

Anko stopped outside training ground number 44. "Welcome all to the Forest of Death." As Anko said that a freak lightning strike hit the air making everyone look around for the clouds it came out of. Until Naruto walked over towards a tree and then behind it where moments later sounds of a tussle were heard until three blurs were thrown from behind it making three kids land in front of all the Genin. (Guess which three)

The three stood up right away "I'm Konohamaru…future Hokage."

"I'm Hanabi…future Taijutsu mistress."

"And I'm Kyouki…future Genjutsu mistress."

"And we're…"

"Embarrassing." Naruto cut into their introduction making the three face fault onto the ground. "Let me guess Auntie Anko bribed you three into making that sound effect every time she said 'Forest of Death'." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the three pulled out silver looking screens and hit them with a wooden stick giving off the sound of lightning cracking. Naruto sweat dropped as the three students smiled brightly Naruto then face palmed.

"Come on Sensei even you wouldn't have turned this down."

"True but you three did something wrong."

"What's that?"

The three asked leaning towards Naruto before he bopped them all on the head giving each of them a large bump "You're skipping class." Naruto said as the three were nursing their heads.

"Ow…" The three moaned out Anko started to giggle at the antics while the rest of the Genin that had never seen Naruto and the three academy students interact started to sweat drop at the sight. "Now as I said this is the Forest of Death…"

"If you three even think about it you'll run laps till your legs fall off." Naruto said as the students froze and drop their sound effect tools Anko sighed.

"Ah…Naruto you ruined my fun. Anyway you have to get through this forest to the tower in the center however there is an objective to accomplish." Anko said as she reached into her pockets and pulled out two scrolls the first was blue and had the Kenji for Earth on it the other was white and had the Kenji for Heaven. "All teams will be given one of these scrolls your mission is to get through the forest alive and in the tower with both scrolls within five days. If you lose a teammate your disqualified, if you open either of the scrolls before you reach the tower your disqualified, if you don't reach the tower in time…you get the point." Anko then put the scrolls away and pulled out a bunch of forms "Each of you must sign one of these release forms stating that if you die Konoha is not responsible for it." Anko passed the forms around Naruto signed his as soon as it was in hand as had the rest of his team.

Naruto and Team Ten walked into the room and handed over their forms and were given and Earth scroll which Naruto handed to Ino. "Why me?"

"Because after my little show earlier everyone is going to expect me to be the one to hold the scroll."

"So what you're going to be the decoy?"

"That's the plan…has been this entire time." Ino nodded as she held the scroll "Alright hide it now before we walk out." Ino took out a sealing scroll and sealed it away. Naruto nodded as he took out a scroll that was similar in size and color once they were outside Naruto made a show of stowing away the scroll into his weapons pouch on his right leg. Both he and Shikamaru were happy to see so many look eager at them when they were outside gate 10 Naruto and Shikamaru kneeled down and started to draw up a plan.

"If we head towards the tower right away we'll meet more trouble than this mission is worth…so we stick to the edges for now. Only heading towards the center when scouting out once we're in a good location we'll set up camp and wait out." Naruto said Shikamaru nodded at the plan showing he agreed then they looked up at the rest of the team who nodded as well.

"Alright so we've got a plan, a scroll, and about three days provisions…which we could make stretch out for five days."

"Best option would be to get to the tower within the fourth day just to be safe."

"Agreed. Luckily one of more arrogant teams are already planning to come after us. The only good thing is we know it won't be Teams' 7, 8, 9, or the Suna team."

"Which leaves us with Grass, Rain, Kiri, the other Konoha, and Oto to worry about." Shikamaru finished making Naruto nod.

"If we come across another Konoha team what do we do?" Ino asked.

"If they're in danger we help if they aren't we move on."

"And if they attack us?" Choji asked

"Defend yourself and get the scroll even if it's an Earth one. It's better to have extras just in case something happens." Shikamaru said.

"Alright we've planed, we've prepared, and now all we can do is wait." Naruto said as he took out a book and started to read.

After a few minutes Anko's voice was heard throughout the clearing "Alright brats everyone has a scroll and the gates are ready. Let the second part of the Chunin exams…begin!" Anko cried out as the gates opened which all the teams rushed through before they closed behind them.

While this was taking place all the Jonin sensei were in the Jonin Lounge of the Hokage tower. "Wonder how it's going?" Asuma asked no one in particular while the rest of the Jonin whose team passed the first part sat around waiting.

"Damn Anko deciding to put them all into the Forest of Death." Kurenai grumbled under her breath all the while Kakashi had his arm around her holding her down. The moment Kurenai learned that Anko was putting all of the Genin including her nephew/godson through the Forest of Death she tried to run there and stop it from happening once again proving beyond a doubt that she wanted to keep her baby boy safe. It took Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Yugao to keep her in the room although Gai was now sporting a nice shiner on his right eye.

"It's only been three minutes I'm sure they're fine." Yugao said although she was hiding it she too was worried about her students the Forest of Death was the very place were the Third trained the Sannin to become the Shinobi they are today.

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the room followed by Ibiki "I'm afraid I come with rather worry some news." Kurenai and Kakashi were both on edge right away. "It seems Naruto has once again discovered a spy in our ranks…" Both Hatake adults sighed in relief as soon as they heard this "…the problem is he is currently in the exams with the rest of our Genin." and just like that they were on edge again.

"There is also more…Anko has contacted me saying they found the bodies of three grass Genin whose faces have also been taken off. That is a technique only one person is known to use."

"Orochimaru is here?!" Kurenai yelled out making the Third nod sadly. Without even waiting to hear what else he had to say Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, and Gai all ran out of the room followed by Hayate Gecko.

As they neared Training Ground 44 Kakashi called out orders as the senor Jonin "Hayate Yugao you two take the South."

"Roger." they both called out as they broke off.

"Gai Asuma take the West."

"Hai!"

"Kure-chan you and I will take the East."

"Right let's go!" Kurenai called out as she picked up speed.

In the forest Naruto and Team Ten were just finishing up setting up a camp and sitting down to rest. Naruto and Shikamaru were playing shogi on a magnetic travel board they had bought for such occasions while the rest just watched "I count three…two above one trying to sneak in close." Naruto said in a low voice.

Shikamaru just looked thoughtful and made his move "Five…Four…three…two…" the sound of a small explosion hit the air. Team Ten burst into action after the trap was tripped Naruto and Shikamaru handed a Rain ninja wearing a face mask of some kind while Choji, Temari, and Ino took care of a second Rain Ninja wearing a similar face mask/rebreather.

The battle was short leaving three Rain Ninja tied up and glaring at them "You know after Wave this just seemed…"

"Pathetic."

"Pitiful."

"Sad."

"Troublesome." Naruto nodded at each of his teammates' suggestions.

"Alright let's search them and see what we've got before we break camp and move on." Naruto said as Choji and the girls broke down camp while he and Shikamaru searched the Rain Genin. "Oh here we go." Naruto said pulling out a Heaven scroll then checked for any traps or Genjutsu on the scroll.

When everything checked out he threw it to Ino who sealed it along with their Earth scroll "Hey wait a second they've got an extra." Shikamaru said as he held up a blue Earth scroll.

"Huh must have been trying to make sure other teams couldn't finish. Get rid of the competition." Naruto said as Shikamaru gave the scroll to Ino. After they were repacked and ready to go they took off towards the center "Once again that old saying of 'A plan never makes it past the first engagement against the enemy' was true." Naruto said on the move.

"So straight to the tower huh?"

"Yep. Four days of rest are just what we need to keep ahead in this exam." Naruto answered Temari. They traveled until they noticed a very large snake about to attack Sai "Choji Shikamaru Temari!" Naruto called out as they and he made hand signs in a hurry.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet!" Four voices called out covering the snake in large flames before it vanished in a puff of smoke. _"A summon?"_ Naruto asked internally as they landed next to Sai.

"Thanks for the help." Sai said but Naruto was troubled. "This is not good. There are only two people that can summon snakes and one of them is the proctor of this exam." Naruto said making them all realize that he was thinking about a certain Sannin.

"Let's move double time!" Naruto ordered as everyone followed him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was gasping for breath after trying to go toe to toe with the strange Grass Genin in front of them. "Ku Ku Ku…it's time for my gift Sasuke-kun." She said as she ran through hand signs and made her neck stretch out her mouth open showing off two long fangs. Right as she neared Sasuke and Sakura and new voice hit the air.

"Summoning style: Bringing Down the House Jutsu!" The Grass Genin paused after hearing a familiar Jutsu and looked up to see a horse sized Toad about to land on top of him using a wind style Jutsu the 'Genin' escaped as the Toad landed with a loud crash. Sasuke and Sakura were both amazed and relieved to see Naruto on top of the Toad "Sir Madame your chariot awaits." Naruto said when they didn't move he yelled. "Get on the damn Toad!" That seemed to wake them up as they ran and jumped onto the large summon "Alright Genmakin get us out of here!"

**"You got it."** the summon said as she leaped into the air and hopped away as fast as she could.

Orochimaru was not happy as he watched his prey get away from him _"Who is this boy that would dare get in my way?! Jiraiya your student won't live much longer if he keeps this up."_ Orochimaru thought as he sank into the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura were holding onto Naruto as they hopped away at great speed only to be joined by a different toad "Genmaken are we clear?" Naruto asked the toad hopping with them both members of Team Seven were happy to see Sai was with the rest of Team Ten.

**"All clear Naruto-sama."**

"Good. Head to the tower while I send out word to the old man letting him know we're alright." Naruto bit his hand and made some signs "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out making a small red toad appear. "Gamakichi I need you to let Jiraiya and the old man know about us running into Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and that we and Team Seven are in the clear thanks to Genmakin and ken. Tell Jiraiya it's his turn to pay." Gamakichi didn't bother to fight him on it he had heard stories of Orochimaru from his Dad and vanished without hesitation.

"Orochimaru?! As in the Sannin that turned Traitor?!" Sasuke asked

"One and the same. He disguised himself so he could go after you apparently."

"Why me?"

"The Sharingan. Orochimaru is obsessed with learning all the Jutsu in the world as well as trying to find a way to become immortal. He most likely was going to give you something call the Curse Mark it a way for him to give you more power but at a terrible price."

"What price?"

"If you used it the mark would drive you insane, you'd anger at the slightest thing, and if used for too long at one time it would destroy your body."

"How do you know that?"

"He tried to do the same thing to my Aunt." Naruto said making the two of them gasp.

Meanwhile Hiruzen was pacing in his office waiting to hear something anything about what was happening in the Forest of Death right now he finally got his wish when a small red toad appeared on his desk making him think he was hearing from Jiraiya. **"Hokage-sama?"**

"That's me."

**"Great Naruto-niisan told me to tell you that his team and Team Seven had a run in with Orochimaru but got away thanks to two of the fastest toads in the world."**

"Are they all alright?"

**"Yep all in good health barely a scratch on any of them."** Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief as he placed his hand over his heart feeling it calm down.

"Thank you Toad-san."

**"It's Gamakichi but I liked the respect. See you around."** Gamakichi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Hiruzen looked outside at the Hokage monument _"Your son is definitely as surprising and unpredictable as you were Minato."_ the old man thought as he sat down at his desk.

Jiraiya was about to enter the Forest when Gamakichi appeared **"Yo!"**

"What's the word?" Jiraiya asked in a hurry **"Big Bro wanted to let you know his team as well as Team Seven had a run in with Orochimaru but got away with barely a scratch thanks to Genmakin and ken."** Jiraiya sighed in relief.

_"At least the kid was smart enough not to fight Orochimaru and summon two of the fastest runners of the Genma clan."_ The Genma Sennin thought before he looked down at Gamakichi. "Alright mind doing a little more? There are six very worried people here in the Forest and they need to know Naruto and his friends are ok."

Gamakichi shrugged **"Why not I've got nothing going on at home."** Jiraiya nodded as he told Gamakichi to look for a man wearing a green spandex suite with orange leg warmers and a bowl cut who was traveling with a man wearing a standard Jonin Shinobi uniform. Gamakichi nodded as he puffed away Jiraiya summoned another toad to go after Yugao and Hayate while he himself went after Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko were franticly moving through the forest trying to find their son and nephew until a man in red and olive clothing appeared in front of them making them all pause. "I got news from Gamakichi about Naruto." Jiraiya said before any of them could protest his presents all three were waiting. "His team and Team Seven had a run in with my old teammate…" He stopped after the three started to yell about getting to him right away.

"They're okay!" Jiraiya shouted getting their attention again "The kid was quick on his feet and summoned two of the fastest Toads in the entire clan. All eight Genin are now ridding said toads to the tower and are in good health with barely a scratch on them." Jiraiya finished.

Kurenai almost collapsed out of relief only staying up thanks to Kakashi appearing next to her Anko hand her hand over her heart silently thanking Kami.

_"Kami be damned that is twice in six months that Naruto has been in mortal danger and I wasn't there to help. I don't think my heart can take a third."_ Kakashi thought as he pulled Kurenai into his arms and kissed her out of a mixture of love and desperation.

Kurenai returned the kiss eagerly before she remembered who was nearby once the kiss was done she looked around them only to find Jiraiya gone "Let's get to the tower Nai-chan Naruto and the brats can tell us what happened directly." Anko said as she jumped away.

Outside the tower Teams Ten and Seven hit the ground all of them started to laugh out of relief that they had gotten away. "Remind me to never ever say a bad word towards Toads again." Sakura said making the group laugh. After everyone got a hold of themselves Naruto sat up just as Temari jumped onto him knocking him onto the ground and started to kiss him thought his mask out of shear need and relief.

"Really? Now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice but was smiling. Once Naruto was released from his fiancées lips he sat up looking dazed

"I've got to be stupidly brave more often." Naruto said making the group laugh again. Once they calmed down Naruto looked at Team Seven "Which did you start with?"

"Heaven."

"Ino give them the extra." Ino nodded as she unsealed one of the Earth scrolls they had and threw it to Sasuke who just accepted it instead of letting his pride get bruised. "Alright let's get inside so we can relax and let those that can handle Orochimaru." Naruto said as the group walked inside only to see writing on the wall.

"What do you think it means?" Choji asked

"It's time to open the scrolls." Naruto said as he and Shikamaru took their scrolls while Sasuke and Sai held theirs. They opened them only for them to start smoking all four boys threw them down and prepared for trouble as did the rest of their classmates.

Once the smoke cleared in their places were Asuma and Kakashi "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you five." Asuma said as he walked up to his team. Kakashi walked up to his team as well and check to make sure they were alright before running over and wrapping both Naruto and Temari into his arms damn near squeezing the life out of them.

"We're okay Tou-san." Naruto said as he returned the hug not caring what anyone else might think.

Kakashi relaxed after a moment "Just wait till Kure-chan gets here."

"Oh Kami it'll make the Wave homecoming looking like a walk in the park." Naruto grumbled before he was blindsided to the ground everyone tensed up until they saw who had done the tackling.

"Hi Kaa-chan." Naruto gasped out as Kurenai hold him tightly to her while she kissed all around his face "Naru-chan are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! Did…"

"Kaa-chan! Need air…to…answer…" Naruto said his face turning blue before Kurenai relaxed her grip enough to allow him to breathe.

"Sorry…I was just…"

"It's okay Kaa-chan. I'd be worried to." Naruto said making Kurenai smile slightly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Damn and here I thought my mother was protective." Choji said no one laughed not daring to face Kurenai's wrath.

"Alright why don't we head upstairs Anko and Yugao are waiting to hear about what happened." Kakashi said making the group nod as they stood up and walked upstairs once they entered into a room both Temari and Naruto were tackled by Anko who held them both close to her.

"Auntie Anko we're okay." Anko nodded but didn't show any sign of letting them go any time soon.

"Wait who is this guy?" Ino asked pointing at Hayate

"Team Ten this is Hayate Gekko my boyfriend and one of the best swords wielders of Konoha." Yugao introduced him. Hayate nodded while he covered his mouth at a cough "Sorry if I don't shake hands." Hayate said but the Genin understood and nodded.

"Alright let hear what happened?" Kakashi said.

Team Seven started and talked about how they were running through the forest until they were knocked off course by a great gust of wind. Sasuke and Sakura talked about what happened and how Sasuke fought the 'Genin' before Naruto suddenly appeared and saved them. Team Ten took over from there and explained that while they were heading towards the tower they saw a Snake Summon about to eat Sai.

"After realizing that there was no way Auntie Anko was the one to summon it we knew there was only one other person that could."

"Orochimaru." Anko said making Naruto nod.

"Naru-kun then summoned a large red toad and told him to carry us and Sai away from the fight and to catch up with him when he felt him moving too fast for a human to catch him."

"Afterwards I appeared right as Hebi-teme was about to bite Sasuke to give him a Curse Mark and used one of Ero-sennin's jutsu to either hurt him or make him run. I then got these two to get on and we ran Genmaken caught up to us and we ran all the way here." Naruto said.

To say the Jonin were impressed would be like saying the wall in China was great. "I've got to say Naruto you did the right thing and you did it smartly. Who knows what could've happened if you fought him for too long." Asuma said.

"Once again you show turn understanding of Obito's words and got away free. I'm impressed son." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright now we know what the Teme was after and why he is here but we also know he'll try again in the future. Don't know when but it'll happen." Anko said making the Jonin nod.

"By the way Sasuke congratulations on unlocking your bloodline." Kakashi said making Sasuke nod.

"Right now I would rather be home eating a bowl of Haku's curry." Sasuke said as he cracked his neck Choji perked up at that.

"Is it that good?"

"The best. Her curry isn't too spicy or overflowing with flavor it's like she's found a way to perfectly blend the ingredients. If I hadn't seen her make it I would've sworn that Kami himself or herself made it." After Sasuke said this everyone in the room was drooling at the idea while Temari slumped a little at the skill Haku had in the kitchen something Naruto noticed.

"Tema-hime you aren't still on about that are you?" Naruto asked making Temari look at him with large puppy dog eyes with a little bit of water works showing.

"Naru-kun…" Temari said before Naruto sighed and pulled her into his arms "Temari I don't care if you can cook or not. I am marrying you not some idea of a perfect woman." Naruto said. "Besides I like the fact you can't cook. If you could cook as well you'd be too perfect a woman for a lug like me." Naruto said as Temari snuggled her face into his neck.

_"Nicely done son."_ Kakashi thought as he watched the scene play out while Kurenai smiled and leaned her head against her husbands' shoulder.

"He gets that from you."

"What?"

"The ability to make a woman feel like even with her faults she's the greatest woman in the world."

"It's a Hatake thing. My father could do the same with my mother, but like him Naruto and I only use it for the women we love." Kakashi said as he kissed his wife's scalp making her smile.

* * *

Thats all for now folks R&R


End file.
